That Hideous Strength
by Ferret mage
Summary: Inuyasha slowly begins to lose his control over his demonic blood. After a fierce battle with Naraku, Inuyasha uses the jewel to become a fullfledged demon. Can Kagome and friends save him from his demonic tendencies? New! Chapter 7 uploaded!
1. Half Demon Inuyasha

**Author's Notes:** Hey everybody, Ferret Mage here. Well I plan on making this story into about a 8 or 9 chapter, or maybe even longer. But as of lately I've been having a giant writers block so parts of this story maybe seen as, a little stupid or poorly written. If you have any suggestions then please review and tell me what you think I need to improve on. 

This story is placed just after Inuyasha lightens the Tetsusaiga, and if I had made Inuyasha, (Which, might I add, I don't own.) this is how I would end the series.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sesshomaru! You're going to die!!" Inuyasha cried as he swung the Tetsusaiga down unto his half brother.

Sesshomaru quickly pulled up the Tokijin and smirked, "I see you've managed to lighten the Tetsusaiga, little brother..."

Inuyasha growled deeply, he winced as sparks flew everywhere from the friction growing between the demonic swords. This was only one in a number of battles between the two half brothers, as of recently Sesshomaru was challenging Inuyasha more and more often.

"Inuyasha, you can do it!!" Kagome cupped her hands around her mouth like a megaphone. "Yeah, since Inuyasha lightened the Tetsusaiga, he's stronger than ever!!" Shippo jumped ontop of Kagome's sholder.

Sesshomaru looked over at the group and smirked again, "Looks like your girlfriend is rooting for you, too bad you have to die today!!"

Sesshomaru quickly pulled the sword from the standoff and ducked under Inuyasha's sword, "What the--!!" Inuyasha was unable to finish his sentence as Sesshomaru pulled out his Whips of Light from his hand and wrapped it around the Tetsusaiga.

Then he curled his hand into a fist and punched his half brother in the cheek spraying his face with poison at the same time. After that he pulled the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's hands, "Inuyasha's lost the his sword!!" Sango yelled in surprise at how quickly he lost it.

"Damn it!!" Inuyasha had been knocked back quite a bit, he grapsed where the poison had hit him, pulling his hand back only to discover that the skin from his face had come off a well. 

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru's smug face, suddenly he perked his ears up, "W-What's that noise??"

Inuyasha listened closely at the sound of coming from apparently nowhere, now it was getting louder as he listened more. "Kill...Kill...Kill...**Kill!!**"

Sesshomaru's smile left his face as he smelt a familiar scent from Inuyasha, "Inuyasha...is this going to be your exscuce everytime we fight..." He sighed. "You know, I refuse to kill you while in this pitiful state."

A huge gust of wind blew around Inuyasha, his muscles tightened and he glanced up at his half brother. But his eyes were no longer the eyes of Inuyasha the half demon.

They were the eyes of a killer....

A cold-blooded killer who would do anything for his next kill, anything to see the crimison liquid within a person...

"Kagome! Inuyasha's transformed again, give him the command!!" Miroku turned towards Kagome, Kagome nodded and ran close to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, **_SIT!!_**" But something happened...

His necklace glowed brightly but instead of pulling him down they barely tugged at his neck. Inuyasha turned and growled at Kagome, "_Ohhhh, no you don't..._" Inuyasha hissed as he stood up.

Kagome's legs trembled and grew weak as she stared into his terrible red eyes. "_I'm going to enjoy devouring you..."  _Inuyasha took a step forward and licked his lips.

Kagome legs gave way as Inuyasha advanced upon her, (He's really going to kill me!!) Kagome thought as she desperatly tried to crawl away from Inuyasha. 

No, he was no longer the Inuyasha she knew, he was nothing more than a beast. A filthy beast of person....

Just as he was upon Kagome though Miroku and Sango stepped between the two, "Inuyasha, if you want to kill her you'll have to go through us first!!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and glared at the two warriors, _"That can be arranged..."_ Inuyasha raised his hands baring his gleaming claws and laughed maliciously.

But before he could even strike them down, their was silver blur of hair and steel and suddenly Inuyasha passed out, falling between his two friends. 

Kagome breathed came in rapid gasps as she stared at her Inuyasha, now he was sleeping with the expression of child. It was hard to belive that only a few seconds ago he had been this horrible monster...

Sesshomaru looked down at his little brother in utter disgust as he sheathed his Tokijin, "Be grateful that I decided to decided to save your life little girl, next time I just might let him kill you."

Sesshomaru walked off towards the distant forest, meanwhile Sango and Miroku were busy tending to Inuyasha's wounds.

But Kagome...

Kagome was still grapsing at her heart which raced within her. (He was going to kill me...he was actually going to _kill _me!!)

Shippo ran towards Kagome and checked to see if she was okay, "Kagome!!" Shippo squeaked, "Are you okay?!"

Kagome felt the tears welling up inside her eyes as she resumed crawling away from Inuyasha...

"H-He He's g-going to e-eat me!!" Kagome raised her arm as if to protect herself, Inuyasha murmed and lifted his head groggigly. "W-W-What happened..."

Inuyasha looked up and his eyes started to focus, the first thing he saw confused him deeply. It was Kagome...

She looked at him with total fear in her eyes, as if she was afraid that he was going to kill her. "Kagome...what's wrong?? Why are you looking at me like that??"

Inuyasha rose to his feet and took a step towards her only to be greeted by her screaming bloody murder. "GET HIM AWAY, GET HIM AWAY!!!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he came to realize what had happened, he looked down at the terrified Kagome and quickly clutched his face.

"God Kagome...what did I do...what did I say!?!" Inuyasha pulled his hands from his face and started at the trembiling Kagome.

Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome's sholders comfortingly and glared at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha...you transformed while fighting Sesshomaru and you...you threatened Kagome....."

Inuyasha glanced back at the frightened Kagome and stretched out his hand, "K-Kagome" But he was forced to quickly pull it back as a result of Kagome's frantic cries.

Inuyasha turned towards the other way and quickly walked, Miroku looked back to see if Kagome would be okay and then chased after his friend.

"Inuyasha!!" Miroku yelled while walking after him, "Inuyasha!! Where are you going??" Inuyasha stopped and stared at the ground.

"Miroku..." Inuyasha clenched and unclenched his fist, "Miroku...I'm...leaving the group..."

Miroku eyes widened and he took a step forward, "But Inuyasha, what about Kagome!?!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth at the sound of her name. "That's why I'm leaving...in order to protect her...from myself..."

Miroku let that information sink in, each time Inuyasha would transform he came closer and closer to losing his human self. "Inuyasha, if you leave it could end up hurting Kagome more than if you left!!"

Inuyasha looked back at his friend Miroku, "But do you think she'll ever be able to forgive me??" Miroku shook his head and stared at his feet, "I don't know...I just don't know..."

Back to where Kagome and Sango were, Kagome still had trouble to stop trembiling. Sango ran her hand through Kagome's hair and tried calming her down.

"Kagome..." Sango whispered, "Kagome, it's okay...he's not going to kill you..." Kagome's breath slowly resumed it's natural pace and her trembiling slowed down. "S-Sango, w-where's I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha slowly made his way back to Kagome and Sango but still tried to keep his distance from the two. He still had trouble beliving what he had said to her, he actually told her that he was going to eat her. He actually said he was going to _eat_ her!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later That Night.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome sat around the campfire they had made. Kagome's trembiling had stopped and she looked over at Inuyasha, he stood at the edge of encampment thinking to himself.

"Kagome, are you sure you're okay?" Shippo looked over at her, she had the saddest look on her face as she looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm fine" She said, "But I'm worried about Inuyasha..."

"Yes, I'm afraid that Lord Inuyasha is slowly beginning to lose control of human side..." Myoga said as he jumped onto Kagome's right cheek and sucked her blood.

Kagome quickly slapped Myoga off her cheek and looked down, "What do mean, losing his human side??" Kagome inquired.

Myoga jumped on her shoulder and crossed his arms, "Each time Lord Inuyasha transforms he loses a little bit of himself..."

Miroku looked at the little flea demon, "But why did he try to kill Kagome?" Myoga sighed and stood up, "You see, most demons by nature are prone to kill humans..."

"Today, Lord Inuyasha smelt the blood running in Kagome's veins and it drove the demon part of him insane..." 

Kagome gulped when she heard this, "I wouldn't be surprised if one day he ends up eating Kagome and Shippo..."

Shippo jumped back with a scared looked on his face, "Me!!" Shippo squeaked loudly, "Why would he wanna eat me!! I probably taste terrible!!"

Myoga jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and got close to the fire warming his hands and ignoring Shippo as he talked about how bad he would taste.

"What bothers me the most is..." Myoga closed his eyes, "How quicky Lord Inuyasha transformed..." A deep silence covered the area as the group soaked that bit of information in.

Kagome suddenly got up and made her way towards Inuyasha, "Inuyasha...I'm sorry..." Kagome lightly touched his shoulder, only for it to be brushed off.

"Kagome, I can't be around you anymore!" Inuyasha retorted, he stood up and looked at the glowing moon. It glowed an omnious white. (To the think that I was actually going kill her...) Inuyasha thought.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, Inuyasha closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Kagome's body pressed against his.

"Inuyasha....I wish we would could be like this forever..." Kagome cooed, Inuyasha took a hold of Kagome's hand and nodded. "Please Inuyasha, could you stay...at least for tonight..."

Inuyasha nodded, "Okay Kagome...we'll talk about this in the morning..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Midnight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome looked up at the stars as she listened to the many crickets in the surrounding field.

_Crick, Crick, Crick..._

She thought of the events that had happened earlier, of how Inuyasha had threatened her, of how scared she was looking into his glowing red eyes.

She shivered from the cold and looked at the sleeping Inuyasha, it was hard to believe that hidden deep within him...was a monster.

She turned in her sleeping bag and started to drift off into a deep sleep, she looked over at Inuyasha and smiled weakly. (I'll stay with him no matter what...)

And she fell into a deep sleep...

Inuyasha breathing fell into a erratic beat as he watched the dream playing in his head. A scream, crimison blood everywhere, he looked around for Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo...

But they weren't around...

He could here their cries coming from a distant forest, he leapt, he ran, he moved as fast he could in a effort to try and save his friends.

Then...he came upon the horrific sight to ever behold, he watched as Kagome ran towards him, she looked as if something was ready to kill her.

"Kagome!!!" He tired to yell, but their was no sound. Suddenly, just as she about to reach him their was violent spurt of blood from her side and she fell, covered in her own blood.

"In-Inuyasha..." She managed to mutter weakly as she desperatly tried to stop the blood flowing from her wound. "Kagome, NO!!!" Inuyasha ran forward to save her to only be even more suprised.

A dark figure fell from the trees and stood before Inuyasha, Inuyasha took a step backwards, his knees grew weak as he stared at the terrible figure.

The figure smiled wildly and picked Kagome up by the neck of her shirt, he turned towards Inuyasha with a smug grin, "Can you protect her now!?!"

Kagome desperatly tried to escape, she beat at the figure with her fists, but alas, she had grown far too weak from the loss of blood.

"P-Please d-don't...." She whispered, her eyelids grew heavy as she felt death come to claim her life. The figure turned towards Kagome and laughed, the he opened his mouth wide baring his gleaming fangs.

He then brought down his gaping mouth onto her neck and bit into her jugular vein, Kagome desperatly tried to eek out a scream but the figure had closed off her esophagus.

A first she gripped his head of hair and pulled and yanked at it, but to no avail. After a while though her limbs went totally limp and her eyes glazed over.

Inuyasha gripped his hair at his inabilty to save his Kagome, he looked as the figure vilonetly flung Kagome to the ground and turned towards him, "Look at me....."

Inuyasha uncovered his eyes and looked at the terrible beast...

Inuyasha looked straight at...himself...

The demon part of Inuyasha stood before him covered completly in blood, he licked his lips clean from Kagome's blood and gloated over Inuyasha.

"Fancy thinking that **_I_** was something you could control!!" He said, "You knew, didn't you? I'm part of you!! Close, close, close! I'm the reason why she's dead!!"

Inyuasha furiously clawed at his head, he could feel the sting of tears in eyes as he looked at his dead Kagome. The grim relization that the demon within him was an unstoppable force bent on killing frightened him greatly.

Inuyasha jerked from his sleep with a loud yell of, "Kagome!!" 

He looked around to see that he was still within the camp, Kagome was still alive, and everything seemed normal.

He breathed a sigh of relief and got up to check on Kagome, Inuyasha smiled as he brushed a wisp of hair from her face. She was beautiful as she slept, Inuyasha stared at her lips, longing to kiss her...

"Hmph, She's okay" Inuyasha sighed as he tentavily touched her cheek,  "I can even hear her heart beat..."

Inuyasha smiled as eyes drifted from her lips down to her neck, it was beautiful tan and he could her the blood pulsating in her veins.

Inuyasha unknowingly licked his lips as he stared intently at her neck, he slowly outstreatched his hands to grasp her lovely neck.

Kagome mummured and opened her eyes groggigly, her eyes widened as they focused on a pair of glowing red eyes in the dark.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!' Kagome screamed, Miroku quickly jumped up and looked around, "Kagome what's... INUYASHA!!"

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku in surprise, "What??" He looked down at the quivering Kagome and slowly realized that he had lost control of himself.

"K-K-Kagome I'm......." Inuyasha took a couple steps backwards and then turned and bounded off towards the distant forest.  

Kagome jumped up and streached out her hand to the fleeing Inuyasha, "Inuyasha!! Come back!" 

But Inuyasha didn't come back, he bounded foot after foot away from the her, he could feel the tears stream down his cheeks as looked back at Kagome.

Kagome despartly tried chasing after him but he was much to fast for her human legs, "Inuyasha!!"

Suddenly Myoga jumped atop of Miroku's shoulder, "I was afraid this might happen..." He sighed crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Miroku stared at the flee with an inquisitive look, "What do mean Myoga??"

Myoga sighed once again and stood up, "Lord Inuyasha had totally lost control of himself..."

"But why did he transform even when he had the Tetsusaiga?" Sango asked, "It seems that the demon blood within Lord Inuyasha it beginning to over power even the Tetsusaiga..." Myoga wiped his brow free of sweat.

"That's nice to hear and all but what about Kagome!!" Shippo cried pointing to the fleeing Kagome, Sango started towards her but Miroku put his arm out to stop her and shook his head.

"Sango...I think we should let Kagome find Inuyasha..." Sango turned towards Miroku and raised an eyebrow, "But Miroku, you saw Inuyasha! What if Kagome gets hurt?"

But Miroku shook his head and watched Kagome enter the forest, "I think this is going to be good for those two..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Forest

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha jumped down from the top of tree and landed into the clearing of trees. He held up his hands and stared intently at them. (H-How could I even think of that...)

He felt his knees grew weak as he remebered the violent thoughts that had run rampant in his head as he had stared at Kagome. He grasped his face nad fell to his knees sobbing uncontrollibly, silver tears stained the grass wet as he wept for the strength that lied within him.

Kagome beat back the branches that slapped at her face as she despertaly searched for Inuyasha, (I have to tell him...I have to to tell him that I...)

Kagome stopped her thinking as she stumbled upon the clearing where Inuyasha knelt and wept, his ears picking up the sound of her footsteps, Inuyasha turned around quickly and covered his face.

"Kagome...don't look at me!!"  Inuyasha frantically tried to hide his face from her. "Inuyasha..." Kagome put her hand out in concern, "Whats wrong?"

Inuyasha turned around and tried to bound off deeper into the forest but Kagome said Inuyasha's "dreaded" word.

"Inuyasha, **_SIT!!_**"

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the ground and dusted himself off, "Inuyasha...look at me...." Inuyasha still hid his face from Kagome, he felt immense disgust at himself for allowing the transformation to come so easily.

Kagome stared at the shaking Inuyasha, he held his arm over his face as if he were trying to hide something from her. 

"Please....Kagome...I can't..." Inuyasha couldn't belive the at the beast in which he had become.

He felt the alluring pull of power coming from the demon, that strength had been what he had always wanted, but what was the price?

Inuyasha slowly uncovered his face and stared intently at Kagome, she gasped as the horrific truth had come over her.

The transformation had lasted even when he gained consciounes, those red eyes, the blue scars on his cheeks. Inuyasha gritted his teeth together, tasting blood as his sharpened fangs cut into his lower lip.

Inuyasha had transformed into the beast and there was no going back. Inuyasha tried his hardest to fix his sight directly at her eyes, he resisted the gnawing urge to slay her then and there.

"Oh, Inuyasha..." Kagome lightly touched his arm, feeling the demonic energy emminating from his body. Inuyasha quickly grasped her arm and held in the air, "Kagome! Don't come near me!!"

Kagome winced in pain as she felt his claws did into her arm, "Ahh, Inuyasha...you're hurting me!!"

Inuyasha loosened his grip quickly and took a step backwards, "Kagome...I'm..." Inuyasha covered his face as he had caught a glimspe of blood that had come about from his clawed grip.

He knew that the smell of blood would drive his animal instincts insane, he turned around and started to make his way deeper into the forest.

"Inuyasha, why do want to leave me so much!?!" Kagome cried jumping up and holding Inuyasha back by the waist. "Because...Kagome if I stay with you any longer, I might hurt you..."

Inuyasha tried desperatly to unhook Kagome from his waist, having her close to him was slowly beginning to drive him crazy.

"Inuyasha...I have to tell you something..." Kagome looked deeply into Inuyasha's red eyes with a emotion that Inuyasha couldn't quite identify.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha couldn't tear his sights away from her hazel eyes, even though the demon had taken over his body he was still the Inuyasha she knew.

"Kagome...what could you possibly say to monster like me..." Kagome tightened her grip and pleadingly looked into his eyes, even though he was demon she still.....

"Inuyasha.....I....I love you..." Kagome's eyes watered as she confessed the feeling she had for him, thousands of thoughts filled her mind as she waited for his response.

Inuyasha meanwhile was absolutely stunned at the collection of words he had just heard, after all he loved her as well...but what about Kikyo?

Inuysha turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders, he felt the demon in him trying urging him to kill her. Inuyasha grew watery as he stared into her eyes, he could feel his heart beat as he listened to her rabid breathing.

"Kagome...I..." Inuysha's heart beat grew more rapid, his licked his lips in anticipation, for what though? Did he want to kill her or....kiss her.....

All thoughts of Kikyo had left his mind as he stared at at he beatiful face, he then realized that she was the only one that could make him complete, she was the only one who saw that he was just more than a half demon.

"Kagome I....love you too..." Inuyasha lowered his face closer and closer to Kagome's, Kagome instinctivly opened her mouth slightly as a small blush crept up her face.

Despite Inuyasha being in his demon form he still had those feeling for Kagome, Inuyasha now had two diffrent feeling battiling inside of him. One wanted to hold her in his arms and protect her forever, the other wanted to rip her shreds.

Kagome's knees grew weak as Inuyasha's hot breath washed over her face, Kagome quietly longed to feel Inuyasha's lips pressed against hers.

Then...her wish was fufilled...

Inuyasha gently pressed his lips against hers, trying his hardest not to bite her with his fangs. Kagome savored the feeling of the two of them intertwined, the feeling of their lips melting together.

Inuyasha felt the demon within him slowly withdrawing from his mind, he could feel the love for her grow as their bodies began to meld into one.

Inuyasha cautiously raised his arm and put on to the small of her back, Kagome raised her arms and wrapped them lovingly around his neck.

Soon Inuyasha managed to pull his lips away from her's and he looked at with a large amount of love in his eyes. Kagome gasped as she saw that he had reverted back to his half demon form, his eyes, claws, fangs, all had reverted back to the Inuyasha she loved.

"I-Inuyasha...I..I love you..." Kagome stated her facing turning a bright red, Inuyasha smiled and placed his hand on her cheek, he leaned closer again and kissed her deeply.

Kagome closed her eyes and placed her head on his chest, "Inuyasha...I love you so much..."

Inuyasha leaned his head against hers and placed his hands around her waist protectively, "Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered into her ear, Kagome sighed in pleasure as his breath fell over her face.

"Kagome...when we get the Shikon Jewel..." Inuyasha whispered, "When we get the jewel...I want to become a human..."

Kagome lifted her head up and stared into his eyes, there laid a look of total truth. Inuyasha truly wished to become a human being.

Kagome stood atop her tiptoes and firmly kissed Inuyasha, but this time a more "closer" experience followed after the kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the camp

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miroku quicky walked out of the forest, covering his nose with a bit of robe. "Miroku!" Shippo jumped up on his shoulder, "Why is your nose bleeding!?"

Miroku looked at Shippo, still applying pressure to his nose. "You'll learn in a couple years, Shippo..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Next Morning

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out forest together, Kagome's arm hooked in his. Sango looked over to see the two, at first she thought of calling out to them, but after seeing the arms, and the glances they gave each other, she could tell that something had happened last night.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried running up to the two, "What happened last night!!"

Kagome blushed and muttered and intelligible, "Nothing..." Shippo raised an eyebrow and scratched the back of his head. It was obvious that something had gone on between the two.

The two walked into the encampment and went their seperate ways, Kagome walked over to Sango with a confused look on her face. "Kagome, what did you and Inuyasha do!?"

"Me and Inuyasha?" Kagome talked fast and nervously, "We didn't do anything, I swear!" 

But there was no fooling the others, as they went throughout the day Inuyasha and Kagome would exchange knowing glances and loving touches.

Besides, Miroku had seen everything that had happened that night. _Everything..._

It was just as they were coming around the bend of path that Kagome saw a large plume of smoke coming from a distant village.

"Look!! A village is on fire!" The group look off into the towards the village as the fire raged. Inuyasha's nose picked up a familar scent that was eminatting from the burning village.

"That's not all that wrong..." Inuyasha took several steps forward and took a deep whiff of the scent, "Their's been a massacare!"

Inuyasha quickly made his way towards the village, hoping to find a least a few survivors. As he entered the grounds he saw several bodies littered across the fields.

Women, Men, Children, they all laid their covered in blood. At first he thought it would be a demon or band or theives, but the wounds were to clean, to skillfully done.

Inuyasha landed amist the gore and looked all over their culprit of this massacare. Meanwhile, Kagome and the others reached where Inuyasha stood, Kagome covered her mouth and resisted the urge to vomit.

Miroku walked around and searched for what had caused what happened, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and hooked her arm around his. 

But Sango inspected the body of a little girl, she had clean slice across her back, it had been apparent that the cut had been executed by a blade type weapon.

Sango gapsed as she slowly realized what had happened inside the village, "Everyone! It was Kohaku!! Kohaku did this!"

Inuyasha turned and looked at his friend, suddenly he heard several rapid footsteps and the sound of chain rattiling. He quickly turned around and pulled out the Tetsusaiga just in time to deflect Kohaku's chain weapon.

Kohaku stepped out from behind a battered house and glanced at Inuyasha with cold eyes, in one quick motion he retrived his weapon and put it in a ready posistion.

Inuyasha readyed his Tetsusaiga and glared at the small boy, his entired body reeked of the scent of blood. "So, you're the one who killed these people!?"

Kohaku nodded his head and lowered his weapon, "Master Naraku wishes to see you," Kohaku said in a montonus voice.

Sango blinked at her little brother, he seemed different than before, (He's different I know it!!!) Sango looked him over a couple times, he looked as if he was being controlled by Naraku, but something was.....just different.

"His castle lies 5 miles to the north," Kohaku indicated the direction in which the castle lay, "I hope to see you there...Sango..."

Suddenly a flash of light surronded them and the ground burst upwards in a violent explosion, the group covered their eyes in pain as Kohaku was enveloped in the light.

After the flash had subsided, Sango looked up in the sky to see Kohaku fly off on a large snake-type demon. (Did I...Did I really see that...)

Sango thought back to when Kohaku had talked to her, just as the flash had gone off she had seen a droplet of silver tears fall from his cheek.

Inuyasha quickly sheathed his sword and turned towards the others, "Come on guys, we gotta go!!!" 

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku quickly started to follow Kohaku as he fled atop the snake demon. But Sango alone was left behind as she silently thought to herself, (Kohaku...what's wrong with you...)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author Endnotes:** At first I wanted to make this fic one of my greastest, but to tell the truth I should've named this story "Ferret Mage's Big Writers Block." Another problem I had with this fic was the fact that when I imagine this fics, I play them in my head like one big anime. Thats probably why the writing sucks so badly, here's what I think I do wrong

· I'm not descriptive enough.

· Too much dialouge

· When I do describe things, I usually don't do a good enough job.

But I promise that the next chapters will be alot better, I promise.

Next Chapter: Sango the Demon Slayer.


	2. Sango, The Demon Slayer

Hey people!! It's me again with the second chapter, I was beginning to wonder if anyone is actually reading my story. I wish they'd put some kind of "How many times story viewed" thing in, but there is no sign of that. So if you could please, please, _pleaseeee_, could you review my story so that I know my story is being read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha watched as the green fields seemed to roll beneath his feet, he leapt from hillside to hillside carrying Kagome on his back. 

While it was nice to feel her so close to him, there was no time for that. Kohaku had just done the unthinkable, he had just massacared an entire village.

Inuyasha could still smell the scent of blood and burning rubble, but most of all, he could still smell the scent of blood reeking from Kohaku's body.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth at the thought of him and bounded even faster, hearing a small yelp from Kagome as he increased speed. He couldn't see Kohaku of course, but he didn't need to, he could smell the murderous bastard.

But Sango...

Sango rode atop Kirara with Miroku and Shippo, the wind whipped her hair back as Kirara labored to keep with the speedy Inuyasha.

Her thoughts weren't focused on where they were going, they were focused on what she seen. She saw, only for a second, she saw a small trail of tears fall off his cheek.

"I thought there was something different with him," Sango thought, "But what??"

Miroku looked forward as Inuyasha jumped farther and farther away, but soon his attention was diverted by the silent and stern looking Sango.

"Sango..." Miroku asked, "Did you notice something different about Kohaku?" Sango's thoughts were broken by this question. Miroku wore on his face a look of pure concern, "Sango, you seem to be worried"

Sango closed her eyes in attempt to hold back the tears, she desperatly tried to hold back the memory of Kohaku. 

The memory of the _old _Kohaku, the Kohaku that had been brother was what brought about the painful emotions. 

She couldn't have these emotions, especially if she was going to kill Kohaku. That's right, she had accepted the fact that sooner of later she and Kohaku would be forced to face each other.

She knew that deep in her heart, she would be forced to kill Kohaku. But she would much rather have herself kill him, much better her than Inuyasha, or Miroku.

"No Miroku, it's nothing..." Sango opened her eyes, shutting off the painful emotions that raced within her. "Miroku, let me tell you something" 

Sango expression grew deadpan as she thought of events soon to come.

"By the end of the day...I will kill Kohaku..." Miroku nodded his head in understanding, he knew of the pain that Sango held. 

Her brother, father, entire village was slain by Naraku's evil doings, how could he who only had his father and grandfather taken away from him, understand her pain?

Sango looked forward, although she wasn't looking forward to confronting Kohaku. Inuyasha, meanwhile, was leaping further and further away from them.

Kagome gripped his neck tightly as he jumped from hillside to hillside, he was taken over with rage as a result of Kohaku's massacare.

She knew that since the they met he had become more sympathetic towards humans, part in thanks, to the love that had grown between them.

But what really made her happy was the fact that he had decided to use the Shikon No Tama to transform into a human, not a demon.

Kagome shivered as she thought of when Inuyasha had transformed into his demon state, he had almost lost control and tried to kill her!

Kagome shivered again and snuggled closer to Inuyasha, Inuyasha feeling her move closer, reduced his speed and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, he stopped jumping and gently let Kagome down. Kagome nodded her head okay and looked back for the others.

"Oh wow!" Kagome exclaimed, she scanned the sky to find them several yards away. "Miroku! Sango!" Kagome cupped her hand around her mouth and yelled for her friends.

Soon Kirara touched down in front of the two and Miroku and Sango dismounted from her. "Kagome!" Shippo cried and jumped ontop of her shoulder, "You were this far ahead of us..."

Shippo spread his hands to signify how far ahead they were, Kagome nodded her head and smiled. Meanwhile Miroku and Sango went to converse with Inuyasha, Inuyasha stood atop the hill as the wind whipped his hair backwards.

"Inuyasha..." Sango walked up to him, "Why didn't you slow down for us?" Inuyasha gritted his teeth and continued to keep his back towards them. 

He didn't want them to know that he still felt the pangs of the demon within...

Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder and tried consoling him, "Inuyasha," Miroku started, "If you need our help...just tell us..."

Inuyasha brushed Miroku's and hand off and walked over to Kagome, "Don't worry about me Miroku, I'll be alright..."

Kagome watched Inuyasha out of the corner of her eyes, she was terribly concerned about him. Even though he had regained his half-demon state, he was still worried that the terrible evil within him would return.

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha as he had reached her, "Kagome," Inuyasha said, "We have to go now..."

Kagome nodded and turned to looked towards the others, "Alright guys, it's time to go," Kagome's expression hardened as she thought of the upcoming battle with Naraku.

The others nodded and looked in the direction of Naraku's castle, their battle was soon to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naraku's Castle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark clouds swirled in a giant torrent high above Naraku's castle, the poison gas lying in deep puffs hovered close to the grounds.

This was the realm of Naraku, his home layed in despair and death. Naraku smiled as he felt the power that flowed throughout his veins, he smiled as he rolled the Shikon jewel about his palm.

The jewel glew brightly in his hand, a pinpoint of light in the puffs of gas and smoke. Yet he frowned as the jewel rolled in a posistion to present it's flaw.

"Only two shards left..." Naraku thought, "Only two shards and I will be able to fufill my deepest desire."

Suddenly a powerful wind whipped throughout the castle, unsettling the poison gas. A gigantic feather descended from the sky, atop rode a young woman with raven hair.

As the feather reached the ground it shrunk and the woman's feet gently touched the ground. "Plotting as usual I see..." The woman said fitting the feather back into her hair.

Naraku smiled and pulled the jewel back into his robe, he stood and strode over to a weapon's rack which leaned against the western wall. "Not quite, Kagura..." He said pulling a spear from the rack.

"You see, I've invited Inuyasha and his friends to...come over..." Naraku turned towards Kagura and walked into the open. 

A dark figure soon emerged from the shadows and kneeled before his master, "Master Naraku," Kohaku said in a monotone voice, "Sango and her friends are heading towards us right now..."

Naraku's smile grew wider as he thought of fun that would soon come, "Kagura, Kohaku..." He ordered, "You two will stay here and greet our guests."

Kagura nodded and walked towards her room to prepare for the upcoming battle, but Kohaku still kneeled before his master. "Master Naraku..." Kohaku said, "Will I...will I be forced to fight Sango..."

Naraku now frowned as he listened to the boy's question, how foolish of him to ask such a question, after all Naraku had given him life.

"Listen Kohaku," Naraku turned and pointed the spear at the boy's throat, "I gave you life, and I gave you your memories, do not question my power of you..."

Kohaku nodded, holding a blank stare, "When Sango comes," Naraku smiled and withdrew the spear, "When Sango comes, you will slay her..."

Kohaku nodded again, "Yes Master Naraku, I will do as you say..." Kohaku stood and turned to enter the shadows, but was stopped by his master.

"Kohaku..." Kohaku turned to look towards Naraku, a chain weapon flew from Naraku's hand straight towards Kohaku's heart, His eyes widened slightly in suprise.

Dodging quickly, he avoided it and the weapon pierced the stone wall by him, almost instantly the wall started to melt under an invisble acid secreting from the blade.

"Good Kohaku," Naraku said, "You've proven yourself worthy..." The spot where the blade had hit was now a puddle of steaming liquid, the chain weapon clattered on the ground where it laid emitting a powerful  demonic aura.

"Take that weapon, Kohaku, take it...if you can..." Naraku cunnigly said, "With that weapon you will be able to kill Sango and her friends..."

Kohaku trembled as he picked up the weapon, it's aura increased as his hand made contact. He felt a slight pulling at his soul as if the weapon were trying to devour him.

Flashes of pain and death were projected in his mind as he beheld the lives that this weapon had taken, he watched as even the lives he himself had taken were being retold.

The blood, the violence, the tears, all had been caused by this weapon and him. They were one, they were killers, and deep down inside, Kohaku liked it...

But the weapon did not want to be mastered, it's soul would not be wielded by another, much less a human. The weapon tried it's hardest to control his body, if it had it's way it would devour the flesh of this foolish human who tried to control _it_!

Increasing his concentration, Kohaku's expression grew hard as he dispeled the aura that surronded the weapon. Soon the weapon had succumbed to his will, and he felt the soul of the weapon and his own soul become as one.

The weapon's soul became shocked as it felt it's will being overcome, it felt it's power diminsh and the will of the stupid human boy controling it!!

Everything Kohaku had ever learned from the demonslayer's village had become forgotten, inside he wished that he didn't have to kill. He didn't want to hurt people, he didn't want to wield this demonic weapon.

Despite the good that still laid within him, though small in power and minscule, it was still there. But despite that it existed, as Kohaku held the weapon...he...he smiled.

Naraku laughed as he watched that pitiful boy gain control of the weapon, yes, even though he was human he assimilated some of Naraku's own evil will.

This weapon had destroyed all that was left of this pitiful human's soul, he would never be able to shed the tears of weakling again.

He could feel the evil inside Kohaku's body grew as he came to realize his true potential through that weapon, the evil was what gave Kohaku his power.

This is how he had truly gained control of the weapon...

"I can tell this is going to be an interesting day..." Naraku smiled...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha & Co.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha coughed as the poison gases entered his lungs, Kagome wore a poison mask borrowed from Sango so she was protected.

Inuyasha coughed several more times but continued his trek towards Naraku's castle, hearing Inuyasha's laboring lungs, Kagome wrapped her arms comfortingly around his neck.

Meanwhile, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, rode atop Kirara who was struggling to keep up with Inuyasha. A distant shadow appeared in the distance, at first the group couldn't tell what it was, but soon it began to take the shape of large castle.

Poison gas and dark clouds swirled ominously around the perimeter, the group could feel the presence of Naraku eminating from the castle. 

Through the dark Kagome could see a pinprick of light shining through the darkness, she gasped as she realized the horrible truth.

"Oh my God, he's got almost all the jewel shards!!" Inuyasha grimaced at the bad news, if Naraku had all the jewel shards, who knew what he'd use it for?

Naraku sat in a small shack in the western part of the castle, wrapped in his white baboon robe he silently waited for the arrival of his "guests"

Naraku smiled as he felt the presence of a jewel shard come closer and closer, it was apparent that they had finally arrived.

"Kagura, Kohaku..." He ordered, out of the shadows appeared the wind sorceress and the young demon slayer.

Both them kneeled before him and awaited his orders, "Inuyasha and his group are coming," Naraku said, "Kagura, I want you to take care of Inuyasha, Kohaku...Sango is your prey..."

They both nodded, understanding their orders, "Yes, Master Naraku..." They both said in unison. Naraku turned towards the wall and dissolved into the shadows, leaving not a trace behind.

Kagura and Kohaku both walked towards the sliding door of the hut, Kagura suspicously eyed the small boy. Was he really on their side, or would he put a knife in her back in a instant?

"Can you really kill your own sister..." Kagura coldly said, her crimson eyes seemed to pierce straight through him, she extend her mind towards his, in effort to read it.

But there was only silence in his mind, he was so dead set on killing his own sister that he had now time for thoughts.

"I will kill Sango, that's all that I'm here for..." Kohaku whispered, he gripped his chain weapon. It still struggled to gain control of Kohaku's body, but to now avail. He quickly banished the weapon's will once again and waited for his sister's arrival.

"You know..." Kagura whispered, "I wouldn't really call you human anymore..." Kohaku eyes darted towards the demon woman, a thought passed through his mind but was quickly subdued before Kagura could read it.

"After all...what kind of human would willingly kill his own sister..." Kagura slyly said, if he was going to betray them then she would make sure he died a slow, terrible death.

"Not to mention what Naraku put you through, you know with Kanna and..." Kagura went silent as Kohaku turned quickly and pushed the bladed part inches away from her throat.

Even though it didn't make contact, Kagura skin began to peel and burn from the acid coated blade. She gulped and searched through Kohaku's mind only to be astonished, "He's perfectly calm!? He isn't even breathing hard!!"

Kohaku cold eyes stared deeply into those of Kagura's, despite being a incarnation of Naraku she still couldn't help but be afraid.

"Listen to me Kagura..." Kohaku quietly said, "Do not try to tempt me...I **_will_** kill Sango, _and _Inuyasha!" Kohaku withdrew his blade and walked out to greet his sister.

Kagura's heart pounded deep within her chest and her knees trembled slightly, silently she cursed herself for being afraid of a mere human.

But there was still something different about this particular human, she knew that there was something much darker lurking somewhere within his soul.

After all he did manage to master the weapon made from the demon....

Inuyasha grinned slightly as he saw the castle finally come into view, as he neared closer and closer the poison gas seemed to lift itself from the ground.

"Hmph, well at least he had the courtesy to let us breath!!" Inuyasha smirked as he touched down, soon the others came to join him and Kagome.

"Where are they! Where is Kohaku!!" Sango cried as she ran forward readying her giant boomerang, Hirakotsu.

Miroku strode in front of Kagome, "Kagome you'll need to stand back!" He looked back to see Inuyasha and Sango advancing, "This battle will be more dangerous than all our other battles."

Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath, the mighty sword glowed brightly as sparks flew from the blade

. Sango desperatly looked around for her younger brother, but all was silent as the dark cloud's swirled high above their heads.

"Well, where are they??" Inuyasha huffed, still there was no sign of Naraku or anyone else. "Kagome! Can you sense the jewel shards?"

Kagome nodded and quicky looked around for any sign of the jewel shards, but there was absolutely no trace of them.

"I can't sense any of them! It's like they disappeared!!" Kagome exclaimed, Inuyasha grimaced at the news. Sango still looked around for her brother in the hope of finding him.

"Looks like Naraku chickened--" Inuyasha cut himself off as he heard a peculiar sound, the sound of chain rattiling.

His ears perked up as he tried to identify were the sound was coming from, Sango and Miroku attention became drawn to him as he looked frantically around.

Inuyasha became frustrated as he tried to identify the source of the sound, to left, to the right, to the left again, and...there!!

Inuyasha turned around just in time to block the chain weapon from piercing his heart, but not in time from Kagura's wind from knocking him to the ground.

Sango gasped as she watched a dark figure emerge from within the shadows, this figure soon took the form of Kohaku. In one quick motion Kohaku retrived his weapon and rushed Sango, Sango quicky pulled up the Hirakotsu in defense.

Meanwhile Inuyasha rose and charged Kagura, Kagura smirked and summoned up her wind powers to blow Inuyasha down once more. Miroku ran towards Kagura and unleashed his powerful Wind Tunnel.

Kagura smile disappeared as she felt herself drawn in, but she unleashed a volley of rocks distracting Miroku. 

Meanwhile Sango dodged Kohaku's chain weapon, the blade whizzed by her ear and slash the wall beside her. The wall started to melt and dissolve under the acid from the demonic blade and Sango gasped as it 

utterly melted into a puddle.

A sharp pain struck her ear and she grasped at it, blood flowed from a burn in her earlobe, "How did that happen...he didn't even touch me!!"

Suddenly Naraku's laughed surronded the group, it came from everywhere. The surronding area boomed with his evil cackle, "Fools!!" Naraku laughed, "That blade was made from the Moth Demon Gatenmaru!!"

"Gatenmaru..." Inuyasha recalled the giant blue moth demon he had slain while in his demonic state, "You mean that weak thing!?"

"That blade is coated with a invisible acid, one touch and you skin will melt from your bones!!" Naraku laughed at the pitiful group of warriors.

Kohaku pulled up his weapon and rushed again, he could feel Gatenmaru's power course through his veins, empowering him to slay his sister.

Sango eyes watered as she saw her brother rush her like she was demon, how could he totally forget about his own sister!!.

"Kohaku!!" Sango cried, desperatly trying to dodge his blows, "Kohaku! Don't you even remember your own sister!!"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth hard as he sliced through Kagura's wind, "Damn it Sango!! I thought you said you could kill him!!"

Sango shook her head as Kohaku repeatadly tried to hit her, although she only was grazed, the acid still burned her skin and brought forth blood.

Sango breathed heavily as she dodged his strikes, "Kohaku!! I know you know who I am!! Why are you doing this!!"

Kohaku abruptly stopped attacking and lowered his gaze to the ground, his fist quivered with rage and sadness.

Naraku laughtered once more boomed throughout the castle causing the fighting to halt, "HAHAHAHA, Don't you realize my dear Sango...your brother is doing this of his own accord..."

Sango's rage grew at Naraku's obvious lie, "Do you think I'm stupid!!" Sango screamed wildly, "My brother was a kind and gentle person!! You changed him!!"

Naraku laughter grew in intensity at the sight of Sango's outbreak, "Don't be such a fool!!" He cried still laughing, "Let me tell you my dear Sango..."

"You see, all I ever did to your brother was simply awaken his inner self, the self he had desperatly tried to supress."

"All those battles, all those massacares...all those were what your brother _wanted._ He _wanted_ to kill all those people..."

Sango gasped and looked at her younger brother, his face still downcasted, his fist shaking in anger. Sango shook her head and grasped at her face, it couldn't be, her little brother, a murderer!?!

"No..No..No, No, NO, NO!!!" Sango screamed, "Please Kohaku!! Tell me it isn't true!!" Kohaku simply stared at the ground, his weapon silently screamed out to him to kill the foolish young girl.

"Sango..." Kohaku said, he looked up to show his eyes had resumed that which they once were, the eyes of scared young boy...

"Sango...it's true...I..I wanted to kill them, I wanted to kill father and the other slayers, I wanted to kill those people..." It was true Kohaku had resumed his self, but his mind had changed, he was now a faithful servant 

to Naraku.

Kohaku smiled wildly as he remebered all the death and destruction he had brought to this world, "You see Sango, I'm powerful now! I'm no longer a little boy, I'm pratically a God!!"

His eyes now grew wild as the memories rose to the surface of his mind, his weapon had unleashed the terrible force that was his true soul.

Those tears he had shed, those were the remainder of his human soul. His human soul had left his body in that single instance, and Gatenmaru's blade had only furthered the evil within him.

Sango screamed out in pain, her soul had pratically been ripped from her body, her heart wept tears of sadness. She fell to her knees and grasped herself, she began to rock herself back and forth, her own brother, he...he...wanted to kill her!!

Kohaku's smile grew as he advanced upon her, "Sango...Father and the others, they all thought I was weak.... that I couldn't be a demon slayer..." Kohaku raised his weapon, his smile still plastered on his face.

"But...but Kohaku...why are you working for Naraku..." Sango managed to eek out, "Because sister..." Kohaku trembled with excitment as his blade was posistioned to strike Sango.

"Because, Master Naraku gave me life..." Kohaku trembled, "And once I kill you, I'll be the best there is!!"

Kohaku grin more wilder as he quickly brought down his blade, just as it was about to strike though Sango brought up the Hirakotsu. 

The two weapons met each other in a deadly standoff, but Kohaku's weapon soon gained the upperhand as it melted through, cutting it in half.

Sango kicked his knees bringing him to the ground, she quickly pulled out her katana and held it to his throat. 

Tears rolled out of her eyes and down her cheeks, Kohaku eyes widened as the sword scraped his neck.

"S-Sango...You wouldn't...."

Sango glared at Kohaku, "Kohaku...I'm sorry but your no longer the brother I used to know!" Kohaku began to tremble as he realized that she really intended to kill him. "Kohaku, always remember that I love you!!"

Sango made the move to slice open his neck, but acting quickly Kohaku pulled the chain of his weapon and grabbed the hilt of the blade. He slashed upwards slicing open her shoulder exposing the bone, the acid soon began to eat away her skin, burning like fire.

"See!! I told you!! I'm the best!!" Kohaku cried as Sango's blood spurted all over him, he basked in the rush of adrenaline and violence. His blood boiled as he felt Sango's life ebb away from her body, "Now I am the strongest demon slayer!!! I--"

Kohaku's eyes widened as Sango's sword pierced his heart, his weapon clattered on the ground beside him. Sango had managed to gather enough strength for one last strike.

"Brother..." Sango struggled to say, the acid still ate away at her skin producing even more blood. "Brother, I know not what happened to you...but I hope this will free your soul from that horrible hate!!"

With that Sango withdrew her sword and sliced open Kohaku's throat, red blood spurted in torrents from the wound staining Sango's face a deep red.

Blood mixed with tears ran down her face as Kohaku's eyes grew lifeless and he toppled over, with his last breath he eeked out his last words.

"Sango..." Kohaku coughed up blood and his heart gave out a final beat. Thus was the end of Kohaku, brother of Sango the Demon Slayer.

Sango grasped her brother's body and cried, rocking back and forth. Blood still came in torrents from her wounds, their blood mixed in pools around the ground.

"SANGO!!" Kagome screamed as Sango's body grew limp, both Sango and Kohaku laid atop each other, covered in each others blood.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kagura had resumed their battle, Inuyasha looked over as Sango and Kohaku, both lay prone on the ground.

"Looks like your friend is dead Inuyasha, as you'll soon be!!" Kagura summoned up the mightest wind she could conjur, Inuyasha turned his attention back towards the woman and concentrated his energy.

Kagura smirked as she saw Inuyasha prepare to use the Wind Scar, "Hmph, He'll never able to use the Wind Scar if I stop the Winds!!"

Kagura used her powers to scatter the winds that flowed around the castle, "Your Wind Scar will not work here Inuyasha!!!" She cried, but Inuyasha continued to channel his energy, the Wind Scar flowed around 

his Tetsusaiga, it glowed bursting with energy.

Suddenly a there was a flash of light, and several streaks of power burst forward from the Tetsusaiga, and a resounding cry echoed throughtout the walls of the castle.

"TETSUSAIGA!!!" Inuyasha's cry reverbrated in Kagura's ears and trembled her to the bone. Her eyes grew wide as the blades ripped through her clothes, hitting her fragile body.

Kagura gasped as she felt herself being torn limb from limb by the force of the Tetsusaiga, "H-How could I lose..." Kagura managed to gasp as she felt the power of the Tetsusaiga, no, of Inuyasha, rip her to shreds.

With a loud cry her body was vaporized in that torrent of light and power, Inuyasha stood gasping for air as he beheld the destruction of Kagura.

The blast soon came to incorprate the wall behind her and the entire mountainside, it was quite apparent that Inuyasha had grown far more powerful since last seen.

Meanwhile Miroku and Kagome ran over to tend to Sango, her wound gushed blood out by pint and she possessed several other wounds, all of which were severaly bleeding.

But despite the terrible wounds she still managed to eek out a weak smile, Kohaku though, he laid dead in his own blood, weapon beside him.

But their joy for Sango's life was cut short as Naraku's laughter further boomed throughout the castle. "That bastard!!" Inuyasha jumped up, readying his sword, "You won't be laughing when I slice off you head!!"

But Naraku continued to laugh as Sango lay there gasping for breath, writhing in agony. 

"HAHAHAHAHA!! You truly are a fool, aren't you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha spun around and around searching for that treachorus Naraku, but he was nowhere in sight. Yet still his laughter rung in everyone's ears.

"Why did you think I lead you all here??" Naraku cackled, "To put it simply...I had to retrive the jewel shard I gave you...:"

A look of confusion feel upon the face's of the group, all except for Sango. Sango struggled to sit herself up in a futal attempt to catch a glimpse of Naraku.

Deep down inside, she knew of what Naraku spoke of...

"What the hell are you talking about Naraku!!" Inuyasha yelled, still searching for him, "You know damn well we don't have any jewel shards!!"

Naraku's laughter grew in intensity at Inuyasha's sudden outburst, how foolish of this half demon to challenge he, the Great Naraku.

"Come now, are you sure you don't have one..." Naraku cunnigly implied, "Hmmmm, how about you...Sango..."

Sango's body tensed as all eyes fell upon her, she winced slighly as her wound pained her. "Sango..." Miroku said comfortingly, "What does he mean..."

Sango felt her eyes water as a combination of shame and great pain, she shook her head slightly and opened her tearful eyes.

"I'll tell you what it means..." Naraku laughed gleefully, "Without my help, Sango wouldn't be alive right now..."

Sango directed her eyes to the ground to avoid the gaze of the others, to try and avoid the horrible truth. "What do you mean! What do mean not alive!!" Miroku yelled into nothingness.

The presence of Naraku could be felt all around them now, Kagome trembled with fear as Naraku's evil aura was felt on all sides.

"You see, Sango has been dead since you first met her..." Naraku laughed, "I had a jewel shard embedded deep within her back, so deep that it avoided Kagome's senses...."

Sango's faced was now streak with tears that ran in great rivers down her cheeks, it was true, she had truly died that night at the castle.

It was through the power of the jewel shard and her will that kept her going, those were the only things that kept her alive now.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku..." Sango struggled to say, "I-I'm sorry..."

Sango managed to smile weakly, suddenly a figure within the darkness of the shadows made it's move. A dark colored claw seemed to reach from the shadows, it implanted itself deep within Sango's back, in one swift movement it retrieved the jewel shard and withdrew it's self from her body.

Sango gave out a last gasp for breath and toppled over into Kagome's life, her blood spilled unto Kagome's lap and stained her skirt red.

Kagome stuttered as she saw her best friend die, her blood soaking the ground beneath them. But the claw was not done there, no, it quickly pushed it's way into Kohaku's back and retrived the jewel shard there.

With a spurt of blood it withdrew itself and retreated deep within the darkness, suddenly there was small flash of light, and deafaning roar.

Inuyasha and the other's covered their eyes as the light increased in intensity, the roar grew louder and louder, causing them great pain.

But as soon as it occured it disappeared, and all that was left in it's wake was the Shikon No Tama. Naraku emerged from the darkness in his customary baboon robe, his evil laughter ringing in their ears.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! I've done it!!!" Naraku cackled in reckless abondment, he fiddled the jewel between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ahhh, look at it..." Naraku laughed, the Shikon jewel glew a deep crimison red, "The Shikon jewel glows more brightly as it's possesser's soul fills with malice..."

He laughed gleefully at the thought of the pathetic demons and humans alike, all of whom who had contributed to this grand day. The day in which he, Naraku, would become the greatest demon ever.

"Thanks to Kohaku, and in part to Sango," Naraku eyes narrowed as he scanned the astonished group, "Thanks to them the Shikon jewel now shines more brighter than ever!!"

Sango could still faintly hear all of this, though on the verge of death, her will had managed to keep her barely alive. She silently cursed herself as she heard Naraku's self apprasials, how could she have been so foolish!!  
  


Naraku's words grew fainter and fainter in her ears, was this the end? Was it really the end for Sango? "NO!!" Sango mentally screamed, "I can't die, not until I avenge Kohaku!!"

Suddenly Sango found herself standing in total darkness, all was darkness around her. She scanned her surroundings quickly, trying to identify were she was located.

"Sister..." Came a meek call behind her, she quickly spun around to find...Kohaku!! He stood there covered in blood, his weapon dangling from his semi-closed hand.

"Sister...I'm sorry..." Kohaku sniffled, holding back his tears, "I was too weak, I let my jealousy and hatred get the best of me. I gave in to the evil..."

Sango's eyes began to water as she watched her brother sniffle, this was her true brother, the good part of him that had been stolen.

"Kohaku...It's okay...I'm here for you, we'll be together...forever..." Sango comfortingly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. But the moment was cut short as a shrill cry echoed throughout the space, "Kohaku!! Kill her now!!"

Sango gasped as her eyes drifted to their right, there stood in full battle garment...Kohaku!! Yes, Kohaku stood there with that evil look in his eyes.

"What are you doing Kohaku!!" Kohaku yelled at Kohaku, "Don't you remember how she killed you!! Your not just going to let her go on living are you!?!"

Sango soon came to the relization that this was the Kohaku she had faced earlier, the evil part of his soul. This being was a collection of all the evil that a single human could contain, she almost couldn't belive that he had been a part of Kohaku!!

From his hand dangled the chain weapon made from Gatenmaru, it's acid steamed and boiled upon the blade. "Go on, kill her!!" Evil Kohaku screamed, "We recieved this weapon from Master Naraku, we _deserve_ this power!! Don't you remember you promise to Master Naraku!!

Good Kohaku nodded at the words of his evil side, Sango turned her attention back to her little brother. His hands shook as he stood staring at his blood stained palms.

"Sango, he's right..." Kohaku voice cracked, he licked his dry lips, "I murdered all those villagers, women, children, it didn't matter. All I wanted was to see them die...."

Evil Kohaku's eyes grew wide as he grinned wildly, no matter what Kohaku would never be able to rid himself of evil.

After all, it was Kohaku's nature...

Sango took several steps backward as Kohaku's words sank in, "Kohaku, you don't have to do this..." Kohaku gripped his weapon and quickly raised it above his head, "Sister...I'm sorry..."

Sango screamed and covered her head with her arms, while Evil Kohaku's urges of deaths echoed in her ears. There came a great rattiling of chains and suddenly a large cutting sound, and with an "umph" Kohaku's target fell to the ground...dead.

But it was not Sango...she slowly uncovered her eyes and spied Kohaku. His weapon clattered on the floor as he fell to his knees, the chain lead from the hilt all the way to the blade, which was embedded deep in Evil Kohaku's chest.

With a gasp Sango quicky ran to her brother, he lay on the ground in a fetal posistion, crying fervently. "Kohaku...it's okay..." She ran her fingers through his hair, trying her best to comfort him.

But there ordeal was not over yet, the area they were surronded in suddenly glew with a reddish flame. Kohaku's eyes grew wide with terror as he realized what would soon happen to him, Sango wrapped her arms around his as if trying to stop the horrible reality.

Suddenly chains flew from all directions and wrapped themselves tightly around his body. The chains cut deep within his flesh, spurting blood everywhere, but Sango still held unto him.

Soon the chains began to drag him downwards, a pit opened up and from within could be heard the screams and yells of thousands of people. Kohaku was slowly but surely being drag down into hell, his sins against humanity had earned him a permanent place in the depths of hell.

"Sango!! You have to let go!!" Kohaku cried, "I deserve this, I deserve to go to hell!!" But Sango couldn't let go, she couldn't let her brother go, not after had finally regained his former self.

"I'll never get let go Kohaku!!" Sango screamed, "Even if we have to go to hell together!!" Kohaku slipped and his body fell from Sango's arms, but acting quickly she grabbed the weapon and managed to stop his descent.

There they lay, Kohaku holding unto the chain of his weapon, and Sango unto the blade. The blade cut deep into her hand but still she refused to release Kohaku, she ignored the pain and held for dear life.

"Sango!!" Kohaku yelled, "Sango, you can't do this! I won't let you!!" Sango shook her head and several tears fell from her cheek and unto his.

Suddenly there was a great roar and a giant blue moth demon rose up behind Sango, it was the Moth Demon Gatenmaru, his soul had escaped from the weapon and had risen to strike the humans.

"**I WILL SLAY YOU ALL!!**" He screamed out in bloody murder, Sango squinted her eyes as she prepared for death.

Suddenly she felt Kohaku's blade slip from her hands, her eyes grew wide as Kohaku struck Gatenmaru between the eyes. The blade travelled down his face and severed the great demon into two halves, his body spewed blood and acid, burning the demon into nothingness.

Sango reached out her arms desperatly as Kohaku spiraled down into the depths of hell, "Sango!! I'm sorry!!!"

"Kohaku!!!" Sango screamed, tears ran down her cheeks as her brother was swallowed up into the eternal depths of torment.

Then...it was over. She was back lying on Kagome's lap, covered in her own blood, while Naraku gloated over them.

"Hehehehehe, and with Shikon jewel I shall..." But Naraku was soon cut short as Sango took the half of Hirakotsu left and knocked the jewel from his hands.

"What the--" Naraku started but was cut off once again as Inuyasha attempted to slash his face into two. But Naraku quickly jumped away and retreated into the darkness.

Inuyasha looked back at Sango, she layed on the ground, bleeding profusouly, but amazingly she was still alive. Her will was the only thing that kept her alive now...

Inuyasha smiled and turned back towards where he last saw Naraku. "Alright Naraku, It's time to pay for your crimes!! Your going to die!!"

He and Miroku both waited ready and waiting for Naraku's attack...

It was true...this was their final battle...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what did you think of it? Yes I know it's long, really long, I mean it'll kill you long. Sorry if the ending sucked, I kinda rushed it. But I think this chapter turned into a hellva lot better than the last one, Kohaku is one of my top 5 fav Inuyasha characters. Why? Because he has really great potential as a character, as you can see by my story. Also before I go, do any of you know good words for when a bad guy say's something slyly but quietly? Don't say "quietly and silently" though, I've already thought of that.

See the Review button...press it!!


	3. Miroku of the Wind Tunnel

**Author's Notes:** Well I've been watching the new episodes of Inuyasha, as I'm sure you all have. But somethings have been disturbing, the more I watch the more I see similarity's with my own story!! I just hope that future episodes won't totally ruin my story.

_"Where did it all go wrong??"_

Sango's hand gingerly reached up to the wound in her abdomen, she firmly pressed her hand hand against the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

_"What happened...where did it all change??" _

Sango's thought's were filled with bitterness as she recalled the events leading up this point.

Memories flashed before her eyes, memories of happiness, her brother, father, village. Memories of sadness, her village's death, Kohaku's descent into hell. Then, memories of anger, mainly...memories of the despicable Naraku.

She could remember poor Kohaku's face as he was dragged down into the abyss, it was free of hate or anger, free of the evil that possessed his soul. But it was filled with only one thing...fear...

She remembered the day her father and friends had been slain at Naraku's castle...

Was Kohaku filled with evil then?? Did he really intend to kill all of them??

How could his soul be filled with so much evil....

She could feel the life draining out of her as she lay there, covered in dirt and sweat and blood. The only thing keeping her alive was...revenge. She wanted to see Naraku's pitful face as he died, she imagined herself standing over him laughing as he slowly and painfully died.

_"Do you see!!" _Sango imagined herself saying, _"You're nothing but a fool, Naraku!!"_

Faintly she could hear the cries of battle as Miroku and Inuyasha wildly charged towards Naraku. She could here the heavy breathing of Kagome as she frantically tried to stop Sango's bleeding.

But Sango would not die....

Her family's death demanded that she stay alive to see Naraku finally defeated...

"Kohaku...Father..." Sango faintly whispered, "Finally...you'll be avenged..."

"Hmph, Looks like we've finally got you Naraku!"

Inuyasha smirked as he tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga, his palms already sweating. Miroku stood barely 3 feet away, his left hand grasping the prayer beads that inhibited his Wind Tunnel.

This was it...

The moment that had gone throughout their minds for months, the one moment that each of them had anticipated.

They had come from different places and times, all for one common purpose. The death of Naraku. Even though they had very different reasons...

Inuyasha, for the revenge of Kikyo, and the prospect of obtaining the Sacred Jewel.

Miroku, to lift the curse of the Wind Tunnel.

Sango, to avenge her slain family.

Kagome, to stop Naraku's evils from spreading any farther.

Finally the evil who's name was Naraku would be finally removed from the face of the earth. If they could

manage to defeat him...

Naraku squinted his eyes with hatred as he looked upon the four, he quickly bent down and retrived the jewel that had been knocked from his hand.

_"Those fools..." _Naraku thought spitefully, _"Do they really think they can defeat me?"_

Inuyasha licked his chapped lips as he gripped his sword even tighter, Naraku stood about 10 feet away. In his hand the Shikon jewel glowed ever so brightly, Naraku's entire body quivered with excitment as he held

it.

"Inuyasha..." Naraku smirked, slipping the jewel into his robe, "After all this time it looks like it's finally the end...and not just for you..."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as Naraku's voice washed over the surrounding area, he hated the cocky grin splayed across Naraku's ugly mug.

"After all this time I've finally found all the pieces of the legendary Shikon No Tama!" Naraku's eyes grew wide as did his smile, "I can finally become the most powerful demon in the world!!"

Meanwhile Miroku's mind was filled with thoughts and doubts as Naraku malicious voice resounded around the castle. He could feel the ache in his right hand as he grasped the prayer beads sealing his wind tunnel.

_The Wind Tunnel..._

Flashback

_Father...Mother..._

"Once upon a time, there lived a great warrior..." A smooth velvetly voice washed over the boy's ears as he rested his head against his mothers's lap.

The boy was barely 4 feet tall, with short black hair and soft features, his mother was the picture of beauty. She wore a light blue kimono and her raven hair fell to her waist, she smiled as she watched her little boy rest contently on her lap.

"One day a demon came and stole a beautiful madien from a nearby village..." The mother lovingly brushed the hair from his eyes and sighed, "The madien happened to be the love of the great warrior..."

"So the warrior traveled long and hard up a tremondous moutain to slay the demon and rescue the madien" the mother softly spoke, "After 5 days and 5 nights he finally sealed the demon in a cave, so then the madien and the warrior were once again reunited..."

"So, they continued live on the moutain and soon the madien bore a son..." The boy meekly opened his eyes and looked up at his mother, "Momma, was that madien you?"

The mother could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but yet refused to let her son see her cry, she shook her head with guilt.

The boy's eyes grew wide with excitment as he learned the truth, "So what happened to the demon, and what was father like and where did he come from and..."

The mother quickly put a finger to her lips to silence the boy, "Come, come now, don't ask so many questions..." She quickly tried to put on a brave face to hide the sadness she felt ripping her soul apart.

The boy stood and smiled at his mother, he wrapped his arms around her neck in a loving hug. The scent of her hair was sweet as buried his face in her flowing locks.

His embrace did little to help the woman's torment, her arms lifted up to hold her son close to herself.

_I won't let him leave me...I would die if I lost him as well..._

And the woman thought back....

_She could remember her husbands strong arms wrap around her affectionatlly, it seemed as if he was trying to protect her from something._

_He was was just a normal man, not very muscular or tall so to speak. But he wore around himself the air of a refined and dignified monk, his midnight hair drawn back into thin ponytail_

_"My dear..." Her husband lovingly stroked her cheek, "I want you to take the boy and go into the woods..."_

_His wife smiled in confusion, "Honey..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "What's wrong?"_

_Now the husband stepped away from her and lifted up his right hand, he could feel the intense pain coursing throughout it. He could also feel a slight tugging of the prayer beads that encircled his hand._

_"Honey..." The husband closed his eyes tightly to hold back the tears, "Today is the day we have to say goodbye..."_

_The woman's eyes grew wide as the grim truth was realized, after all these years, the years she dreaded. After all these years, his curse...his...Wind Tunnel...._

_"No...NO!!" The woman cried, tears streamed down her face as she embraced him from behind. Loudly she cried, burying her face into the back of his robe._

_"My dear, dear wife..." The man turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders, yet still she cried on desperatly holding onto him._

_"My dear...you have too..." He himself could feel the tears stinging the corner of his eyes, but refused to let himself come tears._

_"Listen..." He bitterly said as he wiped away her tears, "Now I don't want you to cry. I can't have you two around when I'm consumed by the Wind Tunnel..."_

_Slowly she nodded still shaking with fear and sadness, they both knew this day would come but she still wished they had more time._

_And so she took her son by the hand and led him deep into the woods..._

_"Goodbye...my son..." The father thought as he sat outside to meditate...and...to wait for the end...._

"Hey Momma," The boy tried to escape from his mother's firm embrace, "Hey Momma, lets go see daddy!"

Suddenly the mother's body was ravaged as she shook with sadness, tears streamed down her face as she held him even closer. "Momma what's wrong!?" The boy desperatly tried to free himself from her sobbing grip.

"Mommy, why are--" Suddenly their came a resounding roar, a roar that shook the two down to their bones...

A roar of over 1000 demons...

The boy quickly turned around to behold that the sky was black as night, "It can't be nightime already! Can it?"

His eyes grew wide as he realized that it wasn't the absensce of light that caused the darkness....

The sky...it was filled with demons, demons of every size and color. All them blending into one another, each of them emitting a loud cry as they made their way towards...his father.

At the the head of them flew a great black spider, his body was as dark as the night, it's body a black mass of hair and skin. The boy could hear the great roar that eminatted from it throat, a great roar that chilled him to the bone.

"Father!!" The boy cried as he watched the demons descend from the sky, quickly he ran towards the direction of his father in an effort to warn him.

"Miroku!!!" The mother cried as she watched her son run off towards her dying husband, she covered her face with her hands as she cried at her inability to save them.

But as her body shook with tears a pair of yellow eyes watched her from within the bushes. Slowly the being advanced through the bushes while it hungrily licked it 

Quickly the mother turned around just as the being emerged from the foliage....

"Father!!" Young Miroku cried as he ran towards his father, his sandals slipped off as he ran through the thick grass.

Thorns and leaves scratched at his arms and face as pushed his way through the thick terrain, he winced as each vine slapped him, tearing away at his skin.

He had to find his father, he didn't know what was happening but he had to warn his father of the approaching demons. Quickly he glanced up as the demon's cries fell over the area, the sky was filled with those hideous monsters.

"Father!! Where are you!!" Miroku quickly ran into the clearing surrounding his home, he quickly glanced around the area...there was the hut...and there was the well from which they drew water...but where was his father!?

"He must be in the front!!" Miroku cried to himself as he made his way towards the front, the demons where still advancing towards their home and if he didn't find his father soon....

Miroku shook his head in a effort to rid himself of the notation that his father was gone, his father would always be there to protect him and his mother...always...

He ran quickly to the front, breathing heavily as he ran out of breath, he stopped and held his side as it writhed with pain.

Weakly he held up his head as he winced with pain, still grasping his side he smiled as he saw his father kneeling before their home.

The demons cries grew in intensity as the moved even closer to their home or to be more specific...his father. It was obvious from the demons screams that their target was not the home but the head of the home...his father...

It seemed as if each and every demon was screaming the monk's name, and it was obvious that they intended to kill him.

Miroku's eyes widened with fear as his father didn't even flinch as the demons slowly descended from the sky, he still kneeled his eyes closed with concentration as he chanted a Buddhist prayer.

"Father!!! Watch out!!" Miroku yelled as much as his worn out lungs would allow, yet despite his warning his father still kneeled before the oncoming assault.

"MONK!!!" The spider demon at the head of the swarn bellowed loudly, it eyes glowed a menacing red as it glared at the kneeling monk.

"MONK!! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS I'VE FINALLY BROKEN THAT RETCHED SEAL!! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!!" It screamed as it watched the pitiful human, it laughed to itself at the memory of breaking out of that damned cave.

Slowly Miroku's father opened his eyes and stood before oncoming horde of demons, he grasped the beads the encircled his hand and held back....the Wind Tunnel...

He could feel the hole in his left hand, the hole that had sentenced hundreds of demons to an eternal doom. For years it grew ever so larger, he knew that the moment the hole out grew his hand...he himself would be sucked into that horrible void.

The spider demon's laughter grew even more in intensity as he saw the monk grab hold of the beads, "FOOL!! YOU WOULDN'T DARE RELEASE YOUR WIND TUNNEL, LEST YOU QUICKEN IT'S SPREADING!!"

But despite this statement the monk still keep a firm grip on the beads, he lifted his head to stare directly at the demon and his allies, his expression set with firm resolve.

"You...I should have killed you all those years ago..." His father firmly said, "I care not when I die, but I know that I will not let you slay my family!! Today...today you will die!!!"

The demon's laughter was quickly interrupted at the father's proud statement, "NAY FOOLISH MONK!!! IT IS YOU WHO WILL DIE!!!"

Suddenly their arose a great cry that came from the demons as they hastily charged the monk, the spider demon at the head of the assault opened it's gaping mouth to swallow the monk.

"Father!!! NO!!!!" Miroku despartly cried as the demon's attacked, he ran towards his father in the futile hope that he could save him.

His father ripped the beads from his arm, the beads scattered across the ground as the result of being torn off.

Now there would be nothing to restrain the Wind Tunnel, since there wouldn't be a need to restrain it after this...

After this...he would never see his wife or son again....

"WIND TUNNEL!!" His father screamed as he unleashed the swirling vortex that was the Wind Tunnel, almost at once the demons were caught in a swirling current of wind.

The spider demon at the front struggled wildly against the pull of the vortex, it screamed in confusion at the foolish monk's reckless abandonment.

"FOOL!! YOU'LL BE SUCKED IN AS WELL!!!" The spider demon screamed as it was being absorbed into the wind tunnel.

Miroku's father could feel the spreading of the hole in his hand as the demons were consumed, the pain was intense as he witnessed the hole spreading closer and closer to the edges of his hand.

"Father!! Please, don't leave us!!" Miroku screamed as he saw his father draw in the hundreds of demons that seemingly blocked out the sky.

"Miroku! Don't come any closer!!" His father yelled over his shoulder as he drew in even more demons, the pain in his hand was excrutiating as the hole continued to spread.

He could feel the hole edging closer and closer...and then....

Turning back to his hand his eyes grew large as he witnessed the hand being consumed by the Wind Tunnel, first his fingers were sucked into the vortex, then his right arm and then...

The noise was tremendous...it was the sound of bone crushing and melding together, it was the cry of a thousands demons being reduced to nothing.

But most of all...it was the screaming of his father as he was devoured into the hideousness of his own hand.

Miroku screamed in despair as he saw his father being sucked up in a flash of white light, the wind whipped around around the area violently and for a moment Miroku was lifted from his feet.

He shut his eyes tight and covered his ear in the attempt to shut it all out, he didn't want to see his father die in such a horrible manner.

He didn't want any of it to happen...

Then.....it stopped...the noise...the light...everything...it all just stopped.

Miroku uncovered his eyes at the sudden silence, he blinked his eyes severel times to clear away the spots.

He blindly felt around in an attempt to find his father, "Father...where are you?" He meekly cried.

Soon the spots were cleared and he could see clearly once again, but what he saw both astonished and sickened him.

Where his father once stood there was only left a large crater, he had successfully saved their home from onslaught of the horrible spider demon.

But the cost was high...

He had sacrificed his own life to save the life of his family, he had been consumed by the horrible void of the Wind Tunnel.

A fate worse than death...

Miroku fell to his knees as he beheld the gigantic crater, all around their lay bits and pieces of demons. His father had truly succeded in slaying them all, but to Miroku...this meant nothing.

"F-Father..." Miroku cried, curling his hands into fists. The newly formed crater steamed as bits and pieces of unconsumed demons lay twitching in the pit.

Miroku could feel tears sliding down his cheeks as he lifted his head whistfully towards the sky. His heart pounded in his chest as the the tears streamed down his face.

Suddenly a scream came from the woods behind Miroku, a scream that sounded like his mother, Miroku turned around and gasped as he realized he had left his mother behind.

"No!! MOTHER!!" Miroku stood and quickly made his way towards the sound of his mother's scream, his breath came out quick and labored as he pushed the thick foliage out his way.

He could feel the heat of the sun pounding down on him as he pushed his way through the thickness of the woods.

His brow was damp with sweat as he advanced through the thick bushes and plants, his hands and feet were raw from the thorns and rocks that covered his path.

Suddenly he bursted into the clearing from the the woods surrounding it, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand a glanced around quickly.

His right hand pained him as he wiped away his sweat, the foliage had already caused more than enough damage to his body.

His side stung with pain as he applied pressure to it so as to stop the pain, his lungs seemed like they were ready to collapse from the lack of air.

"M-Mother, W-where are you??" He glanced around the clearing, eyes heavy with exhaustion. His heart skipped a beat as he spied a puddle of blood right where his mother once sat.

In fact several puddles of blood lay there in the clearing, each one making up part of a trail. The blood led somewhere deep into the brush.

Miroku forced himself to follow the trail of blood, his heart filled with dread. His right hand pained him even more as he pushed the vines of his face.

His breath became even more labored and difficult as his fear heightened, his eyes were wide and unblinking as he follow the scarlet trail.

He could here his mother now, her cries weak and faint, the cries came from a collection of bushes only a few feet away.

"MOTHER!!" Miroku screamed as he crashed through the bushes, his mother lay in the tall grass, grasping her bleeding side she desperatly tried to hold herself up.

"Miroku...p-please...don't come any closer..." His mother faintly cried, her face was contorted with pain as the wound her side blead uncontrolbly.

Suddenly a large hissing sound filled the air above the two, from within the canopy descended a snake-like demon. It possessed on it a pair of scythe like claws, it opened it's mouth to reveal a pair of fangs, each

fangs dripping with poison.

"_Hisssssssss," _The snake demon hissed, "_Your father may have ssssslain my companions but he isssss gone now..."_

Miroku's mother face was streamed with tears as she tried to crawl away from the hideous demon, she coughed up blood as her lungs desperatly tried to keep up with her.

The demon turned towards the wounded mother and watched her with evil intent, "_It'sssss now usssse,_" It hissed, "_Theirssssss no esssscape..._"

Miroku watched helplessly as the wretched demon slithered across the ground, mouth open to reveal it's gleansing fangs.

"M-Mother..." Miroku's legs where frozen with fear as the demon reared up menancingly before his crippled mother, his hand hurting more and more...

Miroku could feel the terror rising up in his throat as the demon licked it's dripping fangs, he let out a tremendous scream of fear and terror as the demon lunged forward.

His mother screamed out as the demon struck the left side of her face, blood spurted everywhere as the demon's fangs pierced her skin.

Soon the mother's cries, the demon's hissing, and Miroku's own scream became a mixed sound. It was all happening so fast, his father's death, and now....his mother's...

His right hand began to hurt even more.....

"Mother!!!!" Miroku screamed as his mother's cries grew in frequency, the demon still eating away her fragile body.

The noise of it was terrible....his own screams, the demon's laughter between gulps of skin and blood, and his own mother's cries of pain and death.

"Mother!! NO!!!" He reached out his hand to try and help his dying mother....

Suddenly he felt as if a large knife had been plunged into his very hand, the pain was immense as his hand writhed with pain.

Miroku's eyes widened with fear as a small hole appeared in his right hand, there was bright flash of light and a blast of sound as the hole quickly widened.

Miroku could feel the area before him being pulled towards the hole in his hand, his screams was drowned out by the roar of sound coming from his hand.

The demon stopped attacking and turned around just as the hole appeared, it stared in confusion as the area around him seemed to be pulling towards the strange boy.

Then the grim realization of it dawned on him...

_"Impossible!!" _The demon thought, _"Only the father had the power of the Wind Tunnel!!" _

No words could describe the horrible void of the Wind Tunnel, nothing could escape from it's grasp...

It seemed as if sound, light, even time itself was being absorbed inside the swirling wind of the Wind

Tunnel.

The demon watched as stray leaves and rocks were quickly gulped up inside the hole, it slowly began to feel itself being pulled upwards into the void.

The demon despertaly tried to escape from the Tunnel, it slithered across the ground away from the Wind Tunnel, but to no avail.

It felt as if the demon's skin was ready to peel right off it's body as it tried to escape from the boy. The sound was deafining as the roar of the Wind Tunnel drowned out the frantic cries of Miroku's.

"_No!!!!" _The demon thought, "_How did the boy get this power!!!" _

All the demons effort could even escape the powerful pull of the Wind Tunnel, it could slowly feel itself being lifted from the ground and being pulled down inside the vortex.

It was absorbed almost at once in flash of light and a loud scream eminnated around the area as it dissapperd.

At last all the demons had been slain...

But despite successfully slaying the last demon, Miroku's newly formed Wind Tunnel had a fatal flaw. Even though the demon had been killed...his mother was in the direct path of his Tunnel.

His mother screamed in terror as she felt the pull of the Wind Tunnel, she desperatly gripped the tall blades of grass in the attempt to hold herself back.

"Mother!!" Miroku yelled, but his desperate cry was completly drowned out by the roar of the Wind Tunnel. His mother was drawing closer and closer towards him and the mysterious force within his right

hand...

Her hair blew forward as she was dragged ever so close towards the Wind Tunnel, she could feel the wind being sucked up all around her....sucked up into her son's very hand...

Miroku couldn't stop it....no matter what he did...the force in his hand still refused to stop himself from killing his own mother...

Suddenly, his mother's grip on the grass around her was lost as the wind swept her upwards. Her scream was silenced quickly as she was twisted around and around towards the Wind Tunnel, almost instantly she was sucked up and disappered into her own son's hand.

"MOTHER!!" Miroku weakly screamed as he sucked up his own mother, he was quickly growing weak as he was unable to stop his Wind Tunnel.

The Wind Tunnel was out of control now, nothing was safe as Miroku sucked up everything around him.

Miroku's eyes grew weak, the power of the Wind Tunnel slowly drained the strength out of him. His knees gave out under him as he hit the ground hard, his Wind Tunnel still sucking up everything...

The last thought that passed through his mind as he passed out was that of his poor mother...her face contorted with pain as she was devoured by his hand.

_Mother...Father...._

__

They had died....

His entire family...they had all fallen prey to the curse of the Wind Tunnel....

His power...his curse...the bane of his exsistence...

Today...he would finally erase that terrible curse from his bloodline...

Quickly Miroku stepped forward and tugged slightly at the beads on his arm, "Naraku!!" Miroku yelled aloud, "I'll destroy you with the very curse you gave my family!!"

Naraku only stood there silently, draped his white baboon robes. His evil aura eminatted around the castle, his power nearly choking the group to death.

Yet despite Miroku's declaration of victory, Naraku still stood there, stern and unwavering.

"Come now Miroku..." Naraku finally spoke, "How can you defeat that which gave you your greatest strength??"

And Naraku's laughter resounded throught out the castle, shaking the warrior's to there bones...

**Author's Notes:** Well what did you think? I know, I know, the whole fic was pratically a flashback!! Well I'm doing that for all the first few chapters.

You know I want to dedicate 1 chapter for each character, (Except for Shippo, who really cares about him??) Next Chapter will be dealing with Naraku and Inuyasha's past and how they are tied together...you wanna know what that means?? TOO BAD!!"

Also, exscuse me if my spelling it a little off, or if some words are missing. My computer doesn't have Spell Check and so...well...see ya...

**Next Chapter:** Naraku, Once Onigumo


	4. Naraku, Once Onigumo

**Author's notes: **Hey guys what's up...well you see it's been awhile since I gave out the last chapter...I haven't gotten very many reviews for my story though...I don't mean to bitchy but you know...I like to see my work is apprectiated.

Oh, once again sorry if my spelling is off or I forget a word or two. My computer doesn't have spell check and I'm about to try a new way of uploading the story.

So if at first you read this and the format is all messed up, don't worry, I'll fix it soon...

But you know what...let's just get to the story...enjoy.

_Through me, the way to the suffering city..._

_Through me, the way to the eternal pain..._

_Through me, the way that runs among the last..._

_Justice is urged on my high articifer..._

_My maker is devine authority..._

_Before me, life was forever..._

_Before me, only eternal things were made..._

_And I endure eternally..._

_To those who enter here.......know ye this..._

_"...Give up **all** hope..."_

This was it...this was the end...

Inuyasha could feel the sweat building up on his brow, he grasped his Tetsusaiga tightly and licked his dry chapped lips.

Miroku still grasped the beads on his right arm, the tug of the Wind Tunnel pulling against him. His entire body quivered with fear and anxiety as he quietly plotted the defeat of Naraku.

But Naraku...

Naraku continued to stand there, a look of victory splayed across his face. From his body emitted a dark aura, his body seemed to be brimming with power.

Inuyasha could feel the essence of Naraku all around him, his presence was so thicky and heavy it nearly choked the air out him.

He once again readyed his Tetsusaiga, moving it into a more advantageous posistion. He winced as the straps on the hilt rubbed against his callosued palms.

"Naraku!!" Miroku's voice suddenly broke the silence, "Today is the day that you die!!"

Miroku's forehead was covered in sweat as he glared at Naraku, his legs shook weakly as his anxiety was built every second.

Yet Naraku still stood unwavering, exuding his dark presence all over the castle. The entire area was not just Naraku's territory, it was a part of Naraku himself.

Miroku took one step forward and prepared himself to use the Wind Tunnel, he felt the pull of it growing even stronger as he pulled at the beads once more.

His right hand ached as he pulled at the beads even more, the area before him was already being pulled forward. He squinted his eyes as the pull became stronger and stronger...

"Wind Tunn--!!" Miroku yelled as he ripped away the prayer beads, but his attack was quickly thwarted as Inuyasha charged forward, he rushed towards Naraku wildly swinging his sword.

Naraku had only but to move slightly to the right in order to evade Inuyasha's wild charge, his face displayed no emotion as he fluidly moved left to right in order dodge the blows.

Inuyasha still persisted in his slaying of Naraku, but it was obvious by the ease at which Naraku dodged Inuyasha's barrage that Naraku was much stronger.

"Damn it, Inuyasha!!" Miroku cried as he pulled back his Wind Tunnel, he growled with frustration as he watched Inuyasha frantically try to slay Naraku.

Though despite Inuyasha's desparate attempt to attack the foul being, Naraku simply sidestepped each and every sword swipe directed at himself.

Inuyasha's breath came out heavy and exhausted as he continued to slash left and right at the despicable Naraku, his attacks were in vain though...

Naraku wasn't even sweating as he seemlessly dodged the powerful slashes of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, his body seemed to move fluidly from left to right...it was as if he was a ghost...

"Inuyasha..." Naraku quietly said, his voice remained unchanged despite the fact that he and Inuysha were engaged in combat.

"Inuyasha," Naraku quietly said once more, "You truly are a fool...how very amusing..."

Inuyasha quickly halted his attack and glared at Naraku, his lungs gasped despartly for air as he lowered his sword.

"W-W-W" Inuyasha struggled to speak, "W-What a-are you t-talking a-about!!"

But there was only silence as Naraku stood before the exhausted Inuyasha, the silence was quickly broken as sweat slowly drickled down Inuyasha nose.

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

Inuyasha's breathing became heavier and heavier, his heartbeat growing much louder now, his anxiety building by the silence.

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

"Come on!!" Inuyasha suddenly bursted out, breaking the silence, "What the hell are you talking about!!"

Naraku's face remained emotionless at Inuyasha's sudden outbreak, his dark presence remained at a constant rate as it unfolding around the room.

Small wisps of poison gas unfurled from beneath Naraku robes, they lied in a slim film of gas covering the floor.

"Inuyasha..." Naraku said in a voice so low that Inuyasha had to strain to hear, "Do really think that you'll be able to defeat me?"

Inuyasha could feel his lungs tighten up from the lack of air, his breathing become more and more labored even though he wasn't moving.

His eyes grew wide as he realized that the poison gas around him was growing more and more thicker, he coughed several times as the poisonus gas entered his lungs.

Naraku's form was now barely visible as he became enveloped in the pitch black smoke, his poison gas growing thicker and thicker by the moment.

Inuyasha charged forward and wildly swung his sword wildly about, he struggled to not pass out as his lungs became filled with poison gas.

The deadly smog filled the entire room that Inuyasha and Miroku were in, he coughed even more as he breathed in more of deadly smog.

"Inuyasha!!" Inuyasha could hear Kagome's voice ring out through the darkness, her voice gave him the power to ward off the poison for a short while.

He squinted his eyes through the thick smog, he desperatly tried to spot the insidious Naraku. "Naraku!!" Inuyasha screamed aloud, "Show yourself, coward!!"

Naraku's laughter filled the room, it cut through the smoke and the darkness and assaulted Inuyasha's senses.

"Mwhahahahahahahaha..." Naraku hissed, "Foolish Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha could feel the darkness closing in on him now, there was no other sound than that of his own coughing, his lungs becoming filled with poison.

He put his hand over his nose and mouth and coughed weakly as the poisonus gas surrounded him.

Naraku smirked as he peered through the black smog, he could see Inuyasha struggling to breath. He could feel Inuyasha's strength slowly sapping as the poison became wrapped around him.

Naraku quickly looked around in search of Miroku, he expected to see him sprawled on the floor, dead from inhaling the deadly smog.

But Miroku was nowhere to be seen...

"Wind Tunnel!!" Naraku quickly turned around in suprise as he realized that Miroku had managed to get behind him and unleash his Wind Tunnel.

He could feel the incredible pull of Miroku's right hand as it began to draw him into the tunnel, the poison gas that had filled the room was quickly sucked into the Wind Tunnel.

Miroku squinted his eyes as the wind around him whipped his body in fierce gust, the black smog that had once threatened their lives was now almost gone.

Naraku's robes were whipped backwards as the gravitational pull of the Wind Tunnel grew stronger and stronger, he glared backwards as he watched the monk struggle to keep his balance.

Even though he wasn't dead, Naraku's poison had weakened him to the point at which Miroku could barely control his power.

"Come now..." Naraku extended his mind to the one he intended to speak to, "Now, my puppet...."

A flash of silver...an evil laughter...and then there was pain...

Suddenly, it was if someone had just shut off everything...the noise...the screaming...everything....

Miroku grasped his right hand, the Wind Tunnel had mysteriously stopped without warning, now his hand writhed in pain as he grasped it even tighter

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Miroku screamed in pain, his face covered in sweat due to the pain that had begun to encompense his whole body.

"Naraku!!" Miroku managed to weakly called out, "Naraku!! What did...you...do!?!"

Naraku stood up from his crouched posistion and dusted his robes clean of debrie, he glanced at Miroku and smirked.

The pain was immense...no words could describe the intense feeling of pain that now crippled poor Miroku, his screaming filled the entire area.

"Foolish Monk..." Naraku said slyly, "Did you think that I forgot about you and your curse..."

Miroku lifted his head up and glared at the despicable Naraku, his winced once more as a new wave of pain washed over him.

The evil laughter that Miroku heard just before his Wind Tunnel stopped once again filled his ears, he could feel...something...something inside him move around.

"W-What the hell is in me!!" Miroku screamed, he looked down at his chest as he felt the...thing...move once again.

It was like a bubble of skin just raised up out nowhere and started moving, it moved up and down his abdomen and settled once more near his stomach.

The pain was almost unbearable, Miroku's screams cut through Kagome and Inuyasha like a knife and chilled them to the bone.

"Mwhahahahahahaha..." Miroku suddenly heard a voice, this evil, filthy, muffled voice eminatted from...his abdomen...

"Greetings monk..." The voice said with an evil laughter, "I will be the last thing that you ever feel or hear..."

Naraku smirked as he glanced down at the pitiful monk, Miroku lay on the floor rolling around in pain, his screaming growing louder as well as his pain.

"Miroku!!" Kagome cried aloud, she set Sango on the ground and got up to help him. "Kagome! No!" Inuyasha managed to yell out, he coughed several times and managed to weakly stand up.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled between coughs, "What happened!! What did you do to him!?"

Naraku turned around and looked over at the weakened Inuyasha, his grin grew wider as he heard Miroku's screams grow in intensity.

Inuyasha coughed several times more and tried to hold himself upright, he plunged his sword into the floor and used it as a prop to help him stand.

"I haven't done anything...." Naraku said slyly, Miroku continued to scream in pain as he felt whatever was inside him move around.

Suddenly their came a small noise...so small that Inuyasha could barely hear it.

He looked around weakly in search of the noise.

It sounded like...like...a whimper...

A whimper so faint that he didn't know whether or whether not he heard it, as if it was his imagination.

Where was that sound coming from?

Naraku's grin faded as he looked past Inuyasha, he knew what that sound was. But he was suprised that she was still alive...

Inuyasha suddenly pinpointed the sound, it was, it was, it was right behind him! He quickly turned around to see what was causing the noise.

A small figure appeared out the darkness, once again there came a whimper as the figure slowly came into view...

"**Oh my god**!!"

Kagome screamed out as she saw what Inuyasha was looking at, she could feel her stomach heaving up as she clasped her hand over her mouth.

It was Kanna...

Her lower abdomen was covered in blood, the blood stained her once perfectly white kimono a deep crimson red.

The blood dripped on the floor below her, they could see the trail of blood as she walked more and more into the room.

Kanna leaned herself up against the far wall, she let out yet another faint whimper as she sat herself on the floor with her back leaned up against the wall.

"Kanna..." Naraku said, he walked past the weakened Inuyasha and approached his dying incarnation. "I'm suprised to see you still alive..."

Kanna glanced up towards her master, her lower lip trembled as she bled continously from her lower regions.

"M-M-My c-c-child..." Kanna managed to say, she pressed her hands up against her abdomen in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

Naraku only smirked as he watched his pitiful incarnation slowly die, "_You are no longer usefull to me_..." thus Naraku quickly took a knife out of his robes and stabbed Kanna in the heart.

With a cough of blood and another slight whimper, Kanna died....

"Bastard...." Inuyasha gasped out as he barely managed to stand up, "How could you do that...she was your own incarnation!!"

Naraku's smile left his face as he turned around to face Inuyasha, behind him Kanna's body fell over as she let out her last breath of air.

"Don't you understand...." Naraku frowned and approached Inuyasha, "She was nothing more than a vessel..."

Inuyasha winced as he painfully inhaled some fresh air, he glared at Naraku as he started to regain his strength.

"What do you mean a vessel!!" Inuyasha yelled, he could feel his strength slowly coming back as he breathed in fresh air.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed towards him, "What if it has something to do with what's happening to Miroku!!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and nodded his head, he turned back to Naraku who stood only a couple feet ahead of him.

The only sound that could be heard now was Miroku's faint cries of pain, he could barely stay awake as his energy was slowly being drained.

"Well! What did you do to him!!" Inuyasha huffed, he pulled his sword out of the floor and was once again ready to fight. He was the only one of their group left to fight..

The only one left...

"Hmmphhh..." Naraku said, he closed his eyes and smirked, "Well, Well, Well...Why don't I tell you..."

_"Kanna...Kohaku..."_

_Suddenly two small figures appeared from the shadows and knelt before their dark master._

_One of them was a young boy with jet black hair, he wore about him the air of an deadly warrior and their was a certain soulessness too his eyes._

_The other was a young girl with snow white hair, she wore a perfectly white kimono and she too had a type of soulessness in her eyes._

_One was Kohaku..._

_The other...Kanna..._

_Their dark master was none other than the evil Naraku, his dark aura filled the area around them, his power...unstoppable...._

_In his hand shone a small pinpoint of light, this light cut through the darkness of his aura and shone even in the midst of all this evil._

_He rolled the Shikon jewel across his palm and smiled as it glew even brighter, "Soon...Soon..." He thought as he slipped the jewel back into his robe._

_"My children..." He said as he stood up and placed his hands atop their heads, but Naraku held no feelings of love for these lost souls, they were merely puppets to him._

_He smiled to himself as he pushed his hands threw their hair, in his mind he carefully plotted his dark plan._

_A plan to stop Miroku's Wind Tunnel..._

_How was he to know that the curse he had placed on a monk years ago would come back to haunt him?_

_That damned monk's grandson had joined Inuyasha and his group in the effort to defeat him..._

_How foolish..._

_He took his hand off the two and quietly plotted his evil plan, this monk would know that he could never be defeated._

_"Kanna...I need you to give yourself to Kohaku..." _

_Naraku looked down at the young demon girl, her face showed no emotion as she was given the order._

_Kohaku's eyes showed not feeling when he heard the command, he would follow any order given to him by Naraku...any order..._

_The two stood and turned towards each other, Kohaku's face still remained deadpan as he stared into the emotionless eyes of Kanna._

_Kohaku slowly put his hand aside Kanna's cheek and lifted her face to look at his, he slowly descended his face onto her's and caught her lips into his own._

_Naraku smiled to himself and turned around, soon his plan would be put into action, there would be nothing to stop him now._

_Kanna would become impregnated with Kohaku's seed, and the birth of evil would become assured. _

_Naraku's evil knew no bounds..._

_He could hear Kanna's kimono hit the floor, she cried out in pain as Kohaku procceded to have his way with her..._

_His grin grew wider as he walked out the room, all was going according to plan, his puppets would soon create an evil greater than both of them combined._

_"Naraku..." Came Kagura's voice, Kagura appeared out of the shadows and glared at her creator. Naraku's smile faded as his most impudent incarnation appeard before him._

_"How could you do that to her!?" Her glare became even colder as she heard Kanna cry out, she was disgusted by what Naraku had ordered her too do._

_After all...Kohaku was a mere human._

_How revolting of him to force her sister to bed with that pitiful human boy..._

_What was he planning? What purposed did it serve to have her impregnated with the boy's child!_

_A cursed child...a half demon..._

_"Remember this Kagura..." Naraku said quietly, "You are my tools, my puppets, nothing more..."_

_Kagura bit her lower lip in the attempt to stop herself from saying something she'd regret, how she longed to escape his evil grasp..._

_But this last action...this last action was almost a deathsentence to her freedom..._

_Naraku would do whatever he wanted with them...even if it was to kill them..._

_Naraku closed his eyes as he walked steadily down the hall, soon...soon he would be complete...soon his power would become totally unstoppable..._

_He would be free of the remanants of that pathetic human, the human that had sacrificed his soul to become the great demon Naraku._

_Free of Onigumo..._

_And all that was heard was Kanna's cries..._

Kagome covered her mouth after hearing Naraku's story, she could feel her stomach heaving even more after she heard Naraku's story.

"H-How could he do that??" Kagome stuttered, she took several steps backwards almost tripping over Sango's unconscious body.

"Mwhahahahahahahahaha...." Naraku leaned his head backwards and laughed deeply, his cold laughter chilled Kagome down to her bones.

His laughter cut through the darkness of the castle, but it was quickly interrupted by yet another voice.

"Why!! Why did you do that to Kohaku!!"

The voice was that of Sango's, she had managed to regain consciousness during Naraku's story. She had heard of the horrors that Naraku forced poor Kohaku, she heard of what Kohaku had done to Kanna.

"You killed him!!" Sango cried, she was of course talking about the good part of Kohaku, the part of him that was left behind when he became a servant of Naraku.

"Now tell me!!" Sango cried out, she desperatly tried to sit up but failed due to her massive injuries. "Why did you did that to my brother!!"

Naraku looked over at Sango, she lay prone on the ground, her wounds disallowed her from moving. How easy it would be to kill her right now...to cut her throat and silence that pitiful child...

"Poor, poor, poor Sango..." Naraku turned to face the motionless Sango, "You still don't understand..."

"I needed Kohaku's evil..." Naraku said to her, she stared at him with hate in his eyes. "I needed his dark soul to mix with the blood of Kanna's..."

Naraku laughed once more as he recalled how he had forced Kohaku onto Kanna, how he stolen Kohaku's soul and how he had corrupted his own incarnation.

Inuyasha glared at the laughing Naraku, his hatred for that despicable demon was growing more and more

by the second.

Inuyasha could smell the blood all around him now, Kanna's, Sango's, Miroku's, and his own blood all mixed into one.

He almost was overwhelmed by the smell of blood and death that surronded him, the smell of evil that was literally reeking off of Naraku.

But nothing would break his focus...

He would kill Naraku...not matter what...

"You bastard!!" Inuyasha screamed, his strength had returned to him after he had breathed in some fresh air.

Inuyasha charged forward and swung his sword down onto Naraku's head, but just like last time Naraku fluidly dodged his blow.

Inuyasha desperatly tried to strike down Naraku, he swung his sword from side to side, hoping to kill Naraku.

But it was all to no avail, Naraku barely seemed to care as he dodged each and every blow. His eyes were closed as he sensed to unsteady movements of Inuyasha's sword.

"Damn it!!" Inuyasha yelled aloud, "Hold still!!"

To Inuyasha's surprise Naraku did indeed stand still, Inuyasha decided advantage of the moment and quickly brought the Tetsusaiga down onto Naraku right shoulder.

But almost as soon as the sword hit it was instantly repelled, sparks flew in all directions as Naraku pulled up his demonic barrier.

Inuyasha winced as the sparks struck him in the face, after several minutes of trying to cut through the barrier Inuyasha pulled back his sword.

"Shit!" Inuyasha whispered to himself, "The Tetsusaiga still isn't strong enough!!"

Naraku smirked and opened his eyes, before him stood Inuyasha readying his sword for yet another attack, beyond him lay an unconscious Miroku, Kagome stood outside the hut cradiling Sango's head.

Everything was going according to plan...all was going just the way he wanted it...

The pieces were falling into place...just as he saw them all those years ago...

"Inuyasha..." Naraku quietly said, "I think it's about time I reveal the truth to you..."

Inuyasha took several steps backwards and pulled his sword back into a ready posistion, "What are you talking about!!"

Naraku was only silent as he once again started to extend his presence over the area, this time he would kill Inuyasha and would use the Shikon No Tama to become a full demon.

Naraku's silence was more than the nervous Inuyasha could handle though, his anxiety had peaked to the point where Inuyasha's nerves just broke.

Quickly Inuyasha charge forward swinging his sword with complete and reckless abandonment, this was an attack with no planning or strategy whatsoever.

But Naraku only had to move slightly to avoid the pointless attack, he pulled his hand out of his robes and roughly grabbed Inuyasha's face.

"Hmmphhh..." Naraku huffed as he tightened his grip on Inuyasha's face, Inuyasha's movement was paralyzed as Naraku slowly unleashed a numbing poison gas.

"It's time Inuyasha..." Naraku whispered to Inuyasha, "Time for me to show you your past..."

Flashback

It was a time of love...

A lavish mountainside castle deep within a forest...

Nobles from all over the land travelled to see it...

Within was a collection of nobles and ladies, each of them clothed in the finest silk in the land, they were truly the beautiful people of the land...

Their laughter echoed throughout the confines of the castle, several of the male nobles were playing with a ball, they bounced the ball back and forth between them and their laughter continued on.

Suddenly their circle was broken as young child bursted through their ranks, this boy was adorned in red clothes, his silver hair fell all the way to his waist.

He quickly grabbed the ball off the ground and looked up the nobles, their laughter died down as they looked at the child.

"Can I play?" The young child asked hopefully, he looked at the nobles as they laughed at his absurd request.

"Hahahahahaha..."

"How amusing..."

"Hahahahahaha..."

"Half breed..."

Slowly the nobles and their ladies turned and exited the courtyard, their laughter echoed throughout the halls as they left the child in the courtyard.

"Half breed??" The boy asked quizingly, he raised his eyebrows as the nobles left the court. He had no idea what a half breed was, much less as to why they wouldn't play with him.

He looked over at the pond in the middle of the castle's courtyard, his mother sat by the edge of the pond twirling her fingers in the sparkiling water.

She was a young girl in her early twenties, her lovely black hair fell all around her, she wore a magnificent robe which told that she was part of the higher noble class.

The boy quickly dropped the ball and ran towards his mother with arms wide open, she lovingly enveloped him into her arms and held him close to herself.

"Momma..." The boy whispered burying his face into her robes, "Momma...What's a...half breed??"

The mother could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she heard what the others had called her son, she knew what it was...she knew of the hardships he would face in his life.

She clutched the small's boy's body closer to herself, oh how she whished she could prevent all the pain and suffering he would endure.

She silently thought of the young boy's father...this great demon who had appeared before her in a human form...this demon who had bestowed her with this precious gift...

Her child...Inuyasha...

From only a few feet away a dark figure watched the mother and child from the safety of the shadows, he moved deeper into them when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"My lord..." Suddenly a male vassal turned the corner and approached the dark figure, he nervously wrung his hand as he looked at the young prince.

The prince lifted himself up from the shadows and looked down onto the nervous vassal, his cold glare pierced right through him.

"My lord..." The vassel quietly said, "The priestess...she has arrived..."

The prince lifted his view up from the nervous vassal and once again looked at his sister, she still held that cursed child in her arms, cradiling his head on her shoulder.

The prince frowned and look back at the vassal, "Very well then..." The prince said slyly, "Tell her I will meet her later tonight..."

The nervous young vassel nodded and bowed his head, he quickly turned around and made his way back into the castle.

The prince now lifted his view back to his sister, but her eyes were no longer closed as she held the child close to her, she now glared at the prince with a suspicious stare.

The prince's face was still deadpan as he watched his sister rise and take her son by the hand, that child...that child...he hated that child...

But that child...all he did was smile as he followed his dear mother into the confines of the castle, slowly the young prince receded himself into the darkness...yet he still kept his sight locked on the two...

The mother looked behind her as she walked into the castle, "Brother..."

Her brother...her estranged brother who had for such a long time been watching her and her child. It seemed as if he was watching them more and more now...

Her eyes squinted as she frowned with thought, "Brother...What are you plotting..."

Her younger brother whom she had known for almost all of her life...her brother who had only just recently adopted an air of evil around him...

Her dear, dear, brother...

_My dear brother..._

_Onigumo..._

__

**Author's notes: **Oooohhhh, I kinda left you on a cliff hanger there huh? Betcha just freaked when you saw that, Mwhahahahahahaha!!! God I hate my life...

Oh, for those who don't know...(Probably everyone)...The lymrick or poem or...whatever it was. Yeah, that was the writing on the Gates of Hell...Yeah, that was really kinda creepy huh?

I also bet that some of you hate me now, you know for doing that to Kanna. But you know, I just wanted to make something that would freak most people out.

And I bet that did freak you out huh? Pretty weird shit going down in Naraku's castle huh? Yeeeeaaahhhh...

At first this chapter was much longer buuuuttttt....I kinda got tired of writing so I decided to cut it in half.

It'll be a while though before I get the next chapter up, I like to take my time when I write stories. But one thing bothers me, you see I use the same type of wording for my sentences.

You know, I write very similar for all my stories. Personally I don't think my writing is all that great, what I mean is that my story ideas are great, but the way I write sucks...

But then again I just may be insulting myself...

I gotta tell you guy's...it really helps me when I get good review, so if you can could you _pleeaassee_ review my story..._pleeeaaassseee_!!!

Have you reviewed it yet....

Have you reviewed it yet...

Have you reviewed it yet...

How about know?

I'll give you a dollar....


	5. The Black Shikon No Tama

**Author's Notes: **First off I'm going to say this...I. Don't. Own. Inuyasha!!

Although I would give up my bal....errr arm if I could. Well here it is after all this time, so I hope you enjoy it.

But you guys have to review my story...or else I just may stop writing all together...

Ha!! You see! Now I'm holding my own story hostage!! How do you like that!!

_I am the Alpha and Omega..._

_The beginning and the end..._

_The first and the last..._

_"You wouldn't belive the feelings of jealously I felt..."_

Darkness fell over the mountain side as the sun descended below the horizon, a cold wind blew from the north and whipped throughout the forest covering the summit.

On this summit was the castle that Inuyasha and his family resisded in, the sound of laughter came from one room in particular as the night fell all around them.

Inuyasha shivered as he pulled the covers closer to himself as the brisk wind blew through the castle, he looked over at the far north wall as he once again heard the sound laughter coming from the adjacent room.

Within that room sat the many nobles and ladies that had been in the courtyard earlier, they laughter grew even more as they enjoyed a fine dinner of exotic food and drinks.

At the far end of the table sat Prince Onigumo, to his side sat his beautfiul sister, both were quiet as they slowly ate their food.

"Hear, Hear!" said one of the nobles as he lifted his glass upwards, "A toast! To our wonderful host who has provided us with this fine dinner."

The other nobles lifted their glasses up and thanked the young prince for his hospitality, Onigumo only nodded in aknowledgement as they drank deeply.

One of the ladies who sat next to the young princess, Inuyasha's mother, leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"My lady...where is you fiance??"

The princess turned towards her and gave a sharp look, the man whom she would soon be betrothed to was indeed not there at the moment.

"I'm sure he has some business he must take care of..."

Although down inside she didn't know what he was doing, in fact she had never even met the man she would be married to, all she knew was that he was a very powerful lord.

The thing that worried her the most was what her husband would think of her child, what would he do with her half demon child?

She could feel her heart tremble as she also thought of the demon that had given her the child, what would he think of her new husband?

Not that she knew where he was at that time, Inuyasha's father hadn't seen his child for many years, not since he had impregnated her did she see him...

"Where are you..." She thought as she looked down at her balled up hands, she wouldn't let it show but she still cared for that demonic figure that had wooed her all those years ago.

"Mama..." Suddenly the laughter and gossip stopped as the nobles heard a feeble voice call from outside, the door slid open as Inuyasha meekly made his way inside the enclosed room.

_"I was jealous of that strength..."_

The nobles and their companions quickly turned around and stared at the child, all eyes were upon Inuyasha as he bowed his head to avoid their piercing stares.

"Sister..." Onigumo closed his eyes and drank deeply from the cup in his hand, "You should really keep that thing on a leash..."

The room suddenly erupted in laughter as the nobles heard Onigumo's jab at Inuyasha, Inuyasha only blinked as he heard the insult.

He had no idea what the nobles were laughing at, much less as to what his uncle had asked to keep on a leash.

His mother gave a sharp glance at her brother as he quietly sipped his drink, the other noble's laughter soon dwindled in intensity as the looked to the princess and her child.

"How dare you!" She said as she took Inuyasha by the hand, "This child will one day become your prince!"

All laughte stopped as they heard her cry, the other nobles turned their glances back down to their plates and resumed their eating, they all knew of the grand fortune that would await this child's future.

Onigumo only closed his eyes and drank quietly as he heard his sister's loud exclamation of Inuyasha's furture, the future in which he would rule an entire domain.

Proudly she turned around and dragged Inuyasha outside of the dinner hall., Inuyasha whimpered as his mother quickly led him back outside the room.

"Mother..." Inuyasha sniffled as his mother pulled him back into his room, "What were they laughing at?"

Inuyasha's mother closed her eyes to hold back the tears, she could once again feel the sadness racking her body.

She had been crying alot since of lately, all that was happening to her was much to much to handle for her mind.

She quickly bent down and hugged her child close, the laughter and insults always hurt her much more than they did Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." She said as she grasped him close to herself, "One day you'll become a great prince..."

Inuyasha blushed as he heard his mother solemnly promise him his own title of nobility, although he had no idea what a prince did nor what it would mean to his social status.

All that he cared about was his mother...he felt as if things would remain like this for the rest of his life...

His mother and him would never be seperated from one another...

Poor Inuyasha...

He had no idea what would lie in store for him, he had no idea of the suffering that would make up his life, of the people who he would find dear to his heart, of his dear dear Kagome...

But right now...there would only be sadness...

Muffled footsteps fell across the floor as a silent figure slinked throughout the shadows, quietly it moved towards a room on the far wall and opened the door.

The unseen figure moved through the darkness of the room like a shadow, the entire room was a way for the shadows to control the area, an area were only evil ruled...

Suddenly their could be seen a light in the dark recesses of the room, a crimson light that illumnated each corner, a flickering light of a circle of blood red candles.

In the middle of the circle of candles sat a figure wrapped in robes, from the depths of the robes could be heard the muffled sound of chanting.

The figure that had slipped through the door now lifted itself up from the shadows and revealed itself from the darkness to be none other than Prince Onigumo.

The figure in the middle of the circle only kept itself perfectly still as it's chanting grew louder and louder...

"So..." Onigumo wrapped his robes closer towards himself, "You are the preistess that I've sent for...the...demon preistess..."

Suddenly the chanting stopped as Onigumo revealed his knowledge of who the figure was, he could see the robes being ruffled and moved as the preistess pulled back the cloth to reveal her face.

If there was any face to be seen that is...her hair was flipped over her forhead so as to hide her entire face, the only that could be was a singular glowing eye shining in the darkness.

"Why have you sent for me??" The preistess said in a dry raspy voice, "What is the purpose of bringing me here!?"

_I wanted the power..._

Onigumo smirked as he heard the outcry of the demonic preistess, she would soon know of why he needed her dark powers.

"Silence..." Onigumo's smirk left his face as he silently hatched his plan in his head, "I'll tell you what I need for in due time..."

Without warning the priestess stood up from her prone posistion and covered the area in her own dark power, Onigumo watched lazily as she extended her power of the area.

"**Fool**!!" The demon preistess cried out in now a much more harsher voice, "**I'll kill you**!!"

The priestess rushed forward and pulled a long knife from the confines of her robes, but as she stepped over the circle of candles she was instantly pushed backwards by a powerful barrier.

"What the-" She said now in her previous raspy voice, "So...you've managed to erect a barrier around me..."

Onigumo nodded and stepped forward as he inched forward slowly, he stopped himself just outside the circle and looked down upon the fragile looking form.

"Now then..." Onigumo said as he stepped backwards and sat down on the floor in front of the preistess, "As I was saying...I need you to perform a job for me..."

The priestess also sat down onto the floor and looked hard at the young prince...

How strange it was for a human to successfully trick her into a barrier...

This human...

He was different from other humans...

"Very well then..." The priestess said as she reached her hands deep inside her robes, "What is it that you want me to do??"

Onigumo smirked as he heard the demonic priestess fall into submission, he would soon gain the power that he desired, soon he would become the ruler of the castle.

"I need some information..." Onigumo said as he watched the priestess sit there, "Particularly...I need you tell me how I should gain power of this castle..."

Suddenly the priestess's body shook with laughter as she heard Onigumo's request, his smile was abolished as the demon's laughter filled his ears.

"Hahahahahaha...." The demon laughed heavily, "Is that all that you want!! How very foolish!!"

Onigumo's hands began to shake with anger as the priestesse's laughter resounded in his ears, quickly he stood up and glared down at the laughing priestess.

"Well!!" Onigumo cried as he pulled out a knife from his robes, "Tell me now or else I'll slice your throat!!"

The priestess's laughter stopped suddenly upon hearing Onigumo's threat, she lowered her gaze back down to focus upon the angered prince.

"Very well then..." She quietly said, she reached deep within her robes and produced from them a web made up of many silvery strands.

The web streatched from fingertip to fingertip as it could be seen even in the darkness of the room, it gave off a demonic glow as it shimmered between her palms.

The priestess once again began to chant as she held the web in her hands, meanwhile Onigumo watched patiently as her chanting grew louder and louder.

The web shimmered once again as a series of lights and colors began swirl around the center of the web.

Soon the intracate designs of the web began to swirl together in myraid of indistinct shapes and colors, Onigumo watched in fascination as the swirling colors began to take form.

_I saw it all...every single detail..._

Inuyasha snuggled his head closer onto his mother's lap as she lovingly stroked his hair, his eyes grew heavy as he lay contently next to his dear mother.

She continued to stroke his silverly white hair as he slowly began to drift into a deep slumber, she smiled slightly as she felt his breathing grow slow and rythmic.

She very carefully took his head into her hands and removed from her lap, she scooped the young child into her arms and cautiously set him back down into his bed.

Inuyasha murmured slightly as his mother pulled the blankets up over his shoulders, she looked down lovingly as she watched her dear child move in his sleep.

"Goodnight..." She whispered as she bent down to kiss his forhead, "Dear Prince..."

Suddenly she felt the presence of another person behind her, quickly she turned around to see a figure just outside the door of the room.

The figure pushed it's way through the doorway and walked slowly towards the princess, as the figure came into view she realized that it was her younger brother...Onigumo.

"Sister..." Onigumo quietly whispered, he looked down onto his sister as she shrunk away from him. "I need you to see me later..."

Onigumo slowly turned around and looked over his back, his sister was know bent down as she pulled the blankets closer to the young Inuyasha.

_I hated both of you..._

Inuyasha turned once again in his sleep as his mother gently pulled the covers over him, she bit her bottom lip as she thought of her brother's request.

"Brother..." She thought deeply as she watched Onigumo disappear into the darkness, "Onigumo...what has happened to you."

Indeed her brother had grown much more estranged over the years, his constant stares, his insults, his very exsistence had become a testemant to the evils of mankind.

She looked back down to her son as he mumbled in his sleep, she placed her hand onto his forehead, his restlessness ceased as he felt the warmth of his mother on his head.

"Inuyasha..."

She cautiously made her way out of the room so as to not wake Inuyasha, carefully she pulled away the screen covering the door and made her way into the courtyard.

She stopped abrutly when she saw Onigumo standing in the middle of the courtyard, the moonlight shone onto the courtyard thus highlighting everything around it.

There were no shadows now that could hide Onigumo now, he stood like a statue before his sister, yet he still exuded around him an air of darkness.

His face was fixed into a sinister posistion as he watched his sister exit the room, his hands were hidden deep into his robes.

"Onigumo..." She whispered quietly in an effort to not wake up Inuyasha, "What do you want from me?"

Onigumo pulled his hands from out of his robes and spread them from side to side, his smile became even more sinister as he looked at her.

"What?" Onigumo asked slyly as he held his arms out to his sister, "Aren't you going to give your younger brother a hug?"

She only glared at her brother while he opened his arms to attempt to embrace her, she stood several feet away so as to not be hugged by her brother.

Onigumo's smile soon faded after his sister failed to walk over and embrace him, he lowered his arms back into his robes and casted his eyes downward.

"Quit kidding around Onigumo!" She cried in a low voice to try to keep Inuyasha asleep, "Now what do you want!!!"

She quickly turned around to see if she had woken her sleeping child, upon seeing that he was still asleep she breathed a sigh of relief and turned back towards her brother.

She gasped quickly though as she turned around to find Onigumo's face only a couple inches away from her own, her eyes grew wide as she quickly stepped backwards several times.

Onigumo smiled sinisterely as his sister took several frightened steps backwards, he grinned even more as he stepped forward to have himself closer to his sister.

"It's simple...my dear sister..." Onigumo put his hand aside her cheek and stroked it gently, "I want control of this castle..."

She quickly brushed his hand off and took another few steps backwards, her hatred for her own brother was growing by the minute.

"You idiot!" She screamed out loud now, she had abandoned the effort to stay quiet now, "You know that when I am married my husband will be the ruler!!"

Onigumo quickly stepped forward once again and pushed his face in front of hers again, he smirked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry to say...my dear sister..." He whispered into her ear, she shuddered as she felt his hot breath wash over her.

She weakly tried to step backwards to try and escape from her brother, but her knees failed her as she toppled over backwards thus hitting the floor hard.

Onigumo's entire presence had shockingly changed in one night...he exuded from himself the air of a...a...

A demon...

His eyes...his terrible eyes...they shone even the blackness of the night, they glowed with a demonic glow as he advanced upon his incapacitated sister.

She managed to crawl over to the wall beside her and prop herself up against it, she could feel the tears welling up in her eys as she watched her brother edge closer and closer.

His power...his power numbed her legs and paralyzed her arms, his power was no longer that of a mere human...it was the power of one that had seen the darkness of the human spirt.

His entire figure was shrouded now in the darkness of the shadows, she could barely make out the shape of her former brother...all that was left was the demon that had been released.

_My soul was filled with darkness from that point on..._

How could her brother who had been so docile and gentle all those years before become so filled hate and malice!?

Onigumo now towered over his paralyzed sister who whimpered as she felt death coming closer and closer, his eyes glew a crimson red in the shadows of eternal black.

He leaned down and grasped his older sister roughly by the chin, his other hand was hidden in the pocket of his robe.

"P-Please...Please Onigumo..." She cried as the tears ran rampant down her cheeks, "Please don't kill me!!"

He smiled as he pushed the wild strands of hair that fell over her face out of the way, he looked into her eyes deeply as his evil smile was spread across his face.

"It's not use..." He pulled his hand from out of her hair and stroked her cheek gently, "Nobody's listening..."

Suddenly her robes were blotted with crimson blood as Onigumo plunged a knife deep within her abdomen, her breath came out in shallow chokes as her insides heaved with pain.

Tears ran down her face as Onigumo twisted the knife around and quickly pulled it out, the blood gushed out from her wound in waves as it gushed freely.

"I-Inuyasha..." She said as extened her arm to grasp something behind Onigumo, he turned around to see what she was so desparetly reaching for.

Inuyasha...

Inuyasha stood only a few feet away from his dying mother, he had seen his own uncle brutally murder his

own mother...he had seen her violently stapped in the stomach.

His lower lip trembled as he watched his mother desperatly reach out to him, he cautiously stepped past his uncle and grasped his mother's hand.

"Momma..." Inuyasha cried while holding onto his dear mother hand, "Please Momma...please be okay..."

Her mouth silently gasped out her young child's name as she lost pint after pint of blood, her grip grew loose as her eyes became dead and lifeless.

Slowly her head lowered as she felt the life slowly draing out her, her felt onto the floor below her with a loud thump as her life slowly came to an end.

Thus was the end of Inuyasha's mother...

Thus was the end of Inuyasha's innocent childhood...

Let us lament the fall of innocence...

Inuyasha knelt his head down into her hair when he had seen her die, his body became racked with tears as he felt her body grow limp and cold.

Her heartbeat slowly came to a stop as Inuyasha buried her head deep within her hair, he cried aloud out into the dark as his mothers life was quickly snuffed out.

_I would not let you be so lucky as to suffer the same fate..._

"Silence!" Onigumo sneered as he quickly bent down and roughly grasped Inuyasha's mouth, "Stop your crying foolish child!"

Onigumo quickly picked young Inuyasha up by the face and slammed him backwards into the adjacent wall, he lowered his demonic glare into the young child's eyes and squeezed his face painfully.

Inuyasha desperatly grabbed at his uncle's arm and tried weakly to remove his hand from his face, Onigumo gritted his teeth as he felt Inuyasha's claws dig into his skin.

Onigumo winced as Inuyasha failed to weaken his grip onto his arm, he squeezed the young Inuyasha's face even tighter as he relished in the sadistic pleasure of giving the poor child even more pain.

"Now you listen here you little bastard!!" Onigumo whispered slighly so to not wake any of the vassals, he grabbed a knife from his pocket and held it before his right eye, "I should cut you up right here and now!"

Inuyasha whimpered as he tearfully watched the knife that his uncle was threatning him with, he lowered his hands slowly from Onigumo's arm and submitted to his will.

"Good..." Onigumo slowly lowered the knife from Inuyasha face and flung the boy roughly into the courtyard, Inuyasha whimpered as he painfully lifted himself up.

Onigumo faced towards the downed Inuyasha and slowly advanced towards him, his eyes still glew with the evil that lay within himself.

"From now own things are going to be different..." Onigumo bent down and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck of his shirt, "From now own your no longer a prince..."

Inuyasha nodded his head in submission as heard of his own future in the castle, yet he had no idea of what other horrible things would await him.

Onigumo moved his hand from Inuyasha's collar and grasped a large portion of Inuyasha's hair, Inuyasha cried out in pain as his head was pulled backwards.

"From now on your one of the slaves..." Onigumo dragged poor Inuyasha along the ground by his hair, Inuyasha cried out as he struggled and twisted around to try and escape his grasp.

Onigumo approached the hut where they kept all of the castle slaves, the hut was small and worn looking, this was most certainly not the place for a prince to sleep.

Onigumo leaned down to the struggiling Inuyasha and whispered into his ear a solemn threat, a solemn promise.

"If you tell anyone what you saw...I'll kill you..."

With that he pulled opened the door of the ravaged slave hut, several slaves looked up sharply when they heard the sharp sound of Inuyasha's cry.

Onigumo then picked poor Inuyasha several feet into the air by pulling up on his hair, he then violently flung the struggling child onto the dirt floor of the hut.

"All you listen up now!!" Onigumo cried out as he watched the slaves look at him attentivally, "From now on Inuyasha is a slave...and I expect you to treat him like one!!"

After that Onigumo abruptly turned around and slammed the door shut behind him, Inuyasha whimpered as he picked up from the floor.

He looked around into the dark at the many slaves that had at one time been his servants, they stared back at him with malice as they realized that his social status had been lowered to their own.

He was no longer a prince...

His once cozy life as a prince was now over...

Now only pain and suffering awaited him...

_It was almost a year later..._

"Where my food!!" The prince cried as he seated himself at the table, he looked around the room to see where his dinner was.

At the table sat the usual group that he surrounded himself with, nobles and ladies from across his domain sat patiently at the table waiting for him to get his food.

From the hallway could be heard footsteps heading quickly towards the room, they could also hear the heavy breathing of a small child.

From within the hallway emerged a small boy with long silver hair, protruding from his hair were two dog-like ears, in his hands he held a collection of plates intended for the master of the castle.

The boy was Inuyasha...

The prince...Onigumo...

"Finally!!" Onigumo cried out angrily as Inuyasha tumbled into the room, "Boy!! Bring me my food!"

Inuyasha nodded and stepped towards his uncle to hand him his food, suddenly he stumbled several steps forward as he tripped over his own feet.

The food went flying everywhere as Inuyasha hit the floor hard, but most of it went flying right into Onigumo's face.

Onigumo sneered as he pulled a small cloth out of his robes and wiped the food free from his face, he stood up slowly and towered over the fallen Inuyasha.

"You...." He growled as he reached down and lifted poor Inuyasha up by his hair, Inuyasha struggled desperatly to try and escape his uncle's grasp.

In one swift move Onigumo punched Inuyasha quickly in the gut and tossed him onto the floor, Inuyasha lay on the floor then grasping for breath as he hugged his injured stomach.

All noise was silenced in the room as the nobles and their ladies beheld the abuse that was given unto him, not a hand was lifted as Inuyasha lay beaten on the floor.

Onigumo smirked as he looked at the pitiful figure that lay now before him, he could hardly belive that this child was a half demon, much less that he was next in line for control of the castle.

"Now go get me some more food!!" Onigumo swiftly kicked Inuyasha in the abdomen and turned around and sat back down at the table.

Inuyasha weakly stood and bowed to the table of nobles, he quickly made his way out of the room to fetch his uncle some more food.

Inuyasha wiped away his tears as he rushed headlong through the hall, it had been one year since his mother's murder.

One year since he had lost all that was his childhood...

His uncle had brutally murdered his dear mother, and no punishment had been paid to his crimes.

His uncle had told everybody that a theif had come into the night and slain his mother, thus he became the next successor of the castle.

Then there was Inuyasha...

Inuyasha's fate had been reduced to that of a common slave, he was treated no better than a dog and was beaten everyday for nothing more than being a half-demon.

He quickly ran into the kitchen and approached the head cook, a large brooding man with a very impatient personality.

"E-Exscuse me..." Inuyasha timidly said, "I-I dropped the food..."

The cook angrily turned around and stared the frightened child down, Inuyasha shrunk backwards as the brooding man towered over him.

The man growled deeply and turned around to fill the plate with food once more, he turned towards Inuyasha and shoved the plate into his hands once more.

Inuyasha bowed and ran back towards the room that his uncle was in, he bursted into the room and ran towards his uncle.

Onigumo sneered once more as Inuyasha placed the food onto the table, Inuyasha turned around and then walked outside the room.

It had been a long night and Inuyasha wearily made his way towards the slave house, the old ravaged hut that he now called his home.

He pulled open the door and walked slowly into the room, several of the slaves who had once been asleep quickly raised their head to see who was there, but upon seeing Inuyasha they lowered their heads.

Inuyasha lowered his gaze to floor as he entered the hut, he hoped to himself that there would be some blankets left to keep himself warm tonight.

He looked around at the other slaves as he walked towards the back of the hut, the other slaves slept on piles of hay while covered tightly into the blankets.

His gaze grew desperate as he realized that there were no blankets left for him, he shivered slightly as cold wind blew into the hut.

Despondently he laid himself unto the floor and wrapped his arms close to himself, the night was growing as the air around him grew cold as well.

At one time he had been the prince of the castle, at one time he would have been wrapped up in several warm layers of blankets on a cold night like this.

But those day were over now...now he was no better than the slaves that had once been there only to serve him.

No...he was worse...

He was a half demon...a half breed...

_I had all the power that I wanted..._

Inuyasha's breath labored as he labriously lugged the large barrel of supplies across the court, every several feet he would lower the barrel to catch his breath and then resume to carry the load.

It was the next day, although everyday was the same to him...

Everyday was a day in which he would be forced into physical labor, everyday was yet another torture filled day that he had to suffer through.

Physical labor was not an activity that a prince should have to go through, yet he was subjected to this day after day...month after month...

Suddenly his feet flew out from under him as the large barrel flipped him unto his backside, the contents of the barrel went all across the yard as the barrel slipped from his hands.

One of the slaves that were working the yard as well looked over at the fallen child, she was big burly women, one who had worked for Inuyasha's family for years.

She had at one time been the direct servant of Inuyasha himself, she served each and every single whim that he so desired.

If she hated him before...she hated even more now...

Now that she had the right, now that he was no better than she was, she was allowed to beat and abuse the child as she wished.

Revenge for all those years of unthanked servitude...

"Dumb kid..." She sneered as she approached the injured Inuyasha, "Come on!! Get up!!"

She roughly kicked Inuyasha in the ribs as he struggled to get up, he coughed several times as he twisted around grasping for breath.

She smirked and turned around to resume her daily chores, she was satisfied in her daily abuse of the poor child...his throne was taken away from him...and he was no better than a common slave now.

Inuyasha managed to get up somehow and catch his breath, he glared at the retreating women as he grasped at his injured side.

"I'll get her one day..."

He whispered himself that silent promise as he turned to pick up the mess that had flown out of the barrel, he sighed as looked over the job that had to be done.

Suddenly he heard a small sound to the side, he turned his head to see a small girl off to the side.

She looked about his age although her clothes were much cleaner looking, her face and hands also were missing the cuts and scratches that most slaves possessed.

She had shoulder length black hair that looked very well taken care of.

Inuyasha blushed and looked down at his own tattered worn clothes, he looked at his own calloused dirty palms they had come from performing hard labor.

She cautiously made her way towards Inuyasha and bent down to pick up the many pieces of debrie that littered the floor, she went over to the overturned barel and placed the debrie into the barrel.

"Hello...what's your name?" She turned towards Inuyasha and smiled, a small blush crept up her face as she looked upon Inuyasha.

"M-My name??" Inuyasha blushed as he struggled to remember what is own name was, "I-It's Inuyasha..."

The girl laughed and crossed her arms behind her back, Inuyasha laughed as well as she continued to laugh.

"That's a funny name..." She laughed and uncrossed her arms, "My name "

Inuyasha looked up to see a tall stern looking man towering over the two, it was apparent now that she was the daughter of the noble.

The girl looked over her shoulder to her father and nodded her head obediently, she looked back at Inuyasha and smiled once more.

"Well...see ya later!!" She quickly turned around and ran back to her father, he took her by the shoulders and hurried inside.

Then as they entered the building the noble looked over her shoulder and muttered something in a low voice.

"Half breed..."

Inuyasha winced and looked down at his feet as the noble and his daughter entered the building, humiliated her turned around and started to pick up the debrie.

"She was pretty nice..." Inuyasha blushed as he remembered the young girl, "But the dad was a jerk..."

Thus Inuyasha continued his tedious work, for his work was the only thing left for him in this world.

_It was the beginning of the end..._

It was later that night...

Inuyasha shivered once more as he found himself without a blanket to keep him warm in the cold winter night.

He looked over at the women who had kicked him earlier, she lay on pile of warm hay, snuggly wrapped up in the thickest blanket the slaves possessed.

Inuyasha stood up and looked at the abusive women, he clenched his fist in anger as looked upon the contently sleeping woman.

He sneered and walked outside of the hut into the even colder courtyard, he looked around to see the outside of several huts that littered the castle.

His eyes focused on to the hut that had once been his mother's, but now everything that was once theirs was now his uncles...

All of it...

But something drew his attention as he stared at the hut, something black and like a shadow slinked through the dark and across the court to the hut on the far wall.

Strange...he had never really noticed that hut before, all of the other slaves seemed to avoid that paticular hut as if it were an unspoken law.

Slowly the figure of shadows approached the hut and silently opened the door, it slipped into the darkness of the hut as the door shut slowly behind itself.

"What was that??" Inuyasha asked as he witnessed the figure enter the room, he cocked his head to the side while he tried to figure out what was in the mysterious hut.

Inuyasha looked around quickly and cautiously tiptoed to the hut, he looked around to make sure that nobody else was awake.

Convinced that he was the only one left awake he made his way towards the hut and peeked through the door, he could barely make out two forms hidden in the shadows of the room.

But he could he still distinctly hear the two voices of the shadowy figures, one was low raspy voice that could barely be heard.

The other was...the other was voice that he knew all to well, a low smooth voice that simply exuded an existence of dark confidence.

It was the voice of uncle...Onigumo...

"Have you decided to tell me what I want to know..."

"..."

"Well?"

"Yes...I have..."

"Good..."

The entire room was filled with a reddish glow as the demonic priestess accessed her powers, Inuyasha could clearly see the two now, they stood several feet away from each other as she chanted quietly.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he realized that the something evil was going on, but despite common sense he still kept watching the fascinating scene between the two evils.

The priestessess chanting was growing in intensity as the reddish glow was growing as well, the area around the hut was bathed in light as the chanting grew.

She pulled from her robes something made up of a silverly stringy type of substance, soon Inuyasha could faintly see that it was a web made up of several thin strands of webbing.

The inside area of the webbing began to flash and swirl with colors as the priestessess chanting became rythmic and consistent with the pulsing glow of the demonic light.

"Now tell me..." The demon growled as she raised her one glowing eye to met Onigumo, "He who has no human soul..."

"What is your demand..."

Onigumo smiled as he heard the demon fall into submission, it was true though........

His human soul had long since been banished from his very body, he was the human whose soul was no longer that of a human being.

"I want..." Onigumo laughed to himself as he thought of the request of his that would soon be answered...

"I want to know how to become a demon..."

The priestess laughed to herself quietly when she heard Onigumo's question, this foolish human...all he really desired was too gain more and more power...

It seems as if Onigumo had grown tired with the limits that a normal person suffered from, he had come to the obvious conclusion that his body was no longer useful to him.

She quickly stopped her laughing and went into her normal routine of looking into the future, images began to appear in the spider web as her power extended over the room.

Her eyes began to flutter while her the images and the sounds began to appear in her mind's eye, her lips moved silently as her head was flooded with images.

"I see...I see..." The priestess spoke softly while she saw events that would happen in the near future.

"............I see...A jewel...Shikon...Shikon No Tama..."

Onigumo eyes squinted as he tried to remember what the Shikon No Tama was, he had heard the name before but what it did was totally beyond him.

Then his eyes widened as the use of jewel finally hit him like a ton of bricks, this jewel...this jewel of lost souls and mortal sins...

This jewel had the power to give strength to the weak and power to the powerless, this jewel could even grant the most vainest of wishes.

Even turning a human into a demon...

After all...what he desired most was to gain more power...through any means neccessary...even if it meant giving up all that which made him human.

"Shikon...No...Tama..."

Inuyasha removed himself from peeking into the room and took several steps back, now he knew of what his uncle was plotting.

He was plotting on how to transform himself into a demon, while his soul was that of demon's, his body was

still weighed down by human limitations.

He recited the name of the jewel over and over again in his mind, while he had no desire to allow his uncle to possess it, he could think of things that it could be used for.

Because for the past year he had only thought of one thing and one thing only, this thought possessed every single minute in his head.

The thought of his mother slowly dying due to his uncle's deception was enough to make him puke, but he this thought was what kept him going each day...

Revenge...

He would get his revenge...and would show his uncle what pain really was...

"I-I...I will become..." Inuyasha's fists shook with delirium and rage as he conjured up a plan in his mind...

"_I will become a full fledged demon_..."

He knew what he had to do...he had to take this mysterious Shikon No Tama, he had to take it and transform himself into his own vision of power...

For he had no more use now for his human half...

He was sure of only one thing when he heard of this powerful new item, this item would change his destiny forever.

"I'm going to get that jewel..." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth, "I'm going to kill him!!"

Suddenly Inuyasha was pulled upwards by the scruff of neck several feet into the air, he struggled around desperatly to see who had attacked him.

His eyes grew wide as he twisted around to see his uncle Onigumo, Onigumo grinned wildly as he tossed Inuyasha several feet in front of him.

"So you were going to kill me were you!?" Onigumo yelled aloud with no concern who heard him, several slaves abandoned their old hut to see what the commotion was.

"What did you say you were going to do!!" Onigumo's eyes widened with anger as he looked at Inuyasha, now more people emerged from their rooms to see what was happening.

From one room in particular the young girl that Inuyasha met earlier appeared, her father appeared from behind her and pushed his daughter behind her.

She grasped the leg of his robes and peeked shyly past him, she gasped when she realized that it was Inuyasha who was being beaten.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his chest and gasped desperatly for breath, he opened his eyes weakly and glanced at the frightened young girl.

A girl that for a least a moment he had taken for his first friend, but friends were not a thing that a half-demon could have...

Nay...all that he had to himself was the pain that he was forced to endure...

Several guards appeared from the castle and surronded their former prince and his uncle, they pointed their spears at the throat of Inuyasha's as he lay writhing in pain.

"My lord." One of the the guards looked at Onigumo while holding his spear, "Is their a problem?"

Onigumo stroked his chin while pondering of what he should do with the child, how easily he could have this child killed in a instant.

For he started to become concerned with how the child's demon powers were growing, each day brought Inuyasha closer and closer to his powers.

It was just those power that Onigumo had begun to desire, it was those powers that Onigumo had also secretly grown afraid of.

"....I have no more need for this child..." Onigumo turned around and walked back to his room, he turned his head over shoulder and looked at the poor child.

"Kill him..."

The guards nodded their heads to each other in agreement as they raised their spears in unison, Inuyasha simply looked up in fear as he watched the spears descend onto his body.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha screamed out in pain as he felt the many spears suddenly pierce his chest, blood spurted out of wounds as the guards buried their spears into his body.

The guards kept repeatly stabbing him over and over again, their minds were taken over by the delirious abandoment brought on by killing a person.

He looked over to his side as the spears wracked his mortally wounded body, he could see the young girl clearly now as she watched Inuyasha stabbed by the spears.

Slowly the life drained out of him as the spears kept hitting him over and over, blood gushed from his numerous wounds and stained the ground below him a deep red.

His vision dimmed as he coughed up blood, he was almost certain that he would die now.

Die like a dog...

Vision flashed before his eyes as the guards lifted their spears from his form, all the event that had happened in his life appeared before him.

Every single gruesome event that had ever happened to him was revisted him, he watched as his mother was killed once more in front of his eyes.

The last thought that ran through his head was one of a pleading child, a child pleading for his life...

"Help me..."

Suddenly a voice rang out into his head, a raspy lowtone voice that eminatted deep from within him...

"_You can only help yourself..._"

"Who are you?"

"_I'm you...the better you..._"

"I...I...don't know what you mean..."

"_You do...I've always been with you..._"

"You have?"

"_They don't deserve to live..._"

"Who?"

"_All of them...men...women...children..._"

"What do you mean??"

"_Kill them...You must...to survive..._"

"Kill them...I can't do that!?!"

"_Why not?? They were meaning to kill you..._"

"But...I can't..."

"_Human are such foolish creature...they don't deserve to live..._"

"But my mother was human!!"

"_She was weak...you don't want to be like her do you?_"

"My mother..."

"_If you ever want to become a full demon...then you must..."_

"A full fledged demon..."

"_You must!! Kill them all!!_"

"I must..."

"_That's it..._"

"Kill them..."

"_Every single one of them..."_

"Yes..."

The guards laughed to one another as the walked back towards their designated rooms, the spears were still dripping with Inuyasha's blood.

Tears streamed down the little girl's cheek as she looked at Inuyasha's dead body, her father took her by the shoulder and slowly led her back to her room.

"It's okay dear..." He said as she looked back at Inuyasha's corpse, "He was only a slave..."

Onigumo smirked as he looked at Inuyasha laying dead on the ground, now there would nobody to stop him from taking the jewel.

His eyes widened though as he watched Inuyasha's hands twitch slightly, Inuyasha slowly but surely picked himelf up off the ground and rose to his feet.

"_I'll kill them all!!"_

Inuyasha directed his deadly gaze at his uncle who stood there paralyzed, Onigumo just couldn't belive that the child was still alive.

Those eyes...his eyes were free of the innocence that once possessed him, his eyes were free of the human mentallity that had once weighed him down.

Inuyasha clenched and uncleanched his fist continuosly as he glared at his uncle, he could feel his claws digging painfully into the skin of his palms.

He gritted his teeth hard against each other while he looked at the people around him, he licked his tounge over his teeth to discover that his canines had lengthened into sharp fangs.

He found himself fueled by only one thought as he stared down the group of humans, all he desired was to see each and every one of them dead...

Inuyasha found himself delightling in the idea of slaying each and everyone single human on earth, all he desired was to see the blood of humans staining the walls.

Onigumo could feel his entire body shaking with fear as he stared at Inuyasha, his fear was rising as Inuyasha started to slowly step towards him.

(So this is his true power...)

How dare that little boy cause him to shake with fear, how dare he...

Then the guards who had assumed Inuyasha for dead just a few moments ago came back, they raised their spears once again to strike down the poor child.

Suddenly they stopped just before descend their spear right upon him, Inuysha had seemingly disappered from the spot in which he had been standing.

Blood suddenly gushed from the guards throats as they one by one dropped to the ground, the people who had been watching gasped in fear as they fell to the ground...dead.

Onigumo frantically looked around to try and see where Inuyasha went to, in a split second Inuyasha had disappered and then killed several trained guards.

_"You're all going to die!!!"_

With no warning Inuyasha descended from the sky and landed in the middle of a group of people, the turned around to face him but by that time it was too late...

They could feel his claws across their back as Inuyasha killed them in less than a minute, their corpses hit the floor while Inuyasha rushed towards another group of people.

It was pure panic while Inuyasha picked off person after person, the walls were stained red with blood while Inuyasha's anger was dealt upon everyone.

No place was safe now...all were doomed to die under Inuyasha's fangs and claws...

His tiny form moved like a blur as each person he came across suddenly found themselves covered in their own blood, the blood gushed out in every direction while Inuyasha killed all.

"Oh my god!!"

"My arm!!"

"Help us!!"

"He's everywhere!!"

Their cries were sweet music to Inuyasha's ears as he slashed and clawed his way through their ranks,

somewhere someone knocked over a torch and the buildings quickly caught on fire.

Now the area was bathed in light as the violence was spread from corner to corner, people's shadows reflected their own pain and torture as they were violently slaughtered.

He could see the slave women who had abused for so many months, he stopped just before her as she fell over backwards to the ground.

Desperatly she tried to crawl backwards as Inuyasha raised his blood covered claws to his face, hungrily he licked his blood splatered fingers as he rested his glance upon her.

"P-Please I-Inuyasha..." She stuttered as she tried to crawl away from him, "Please l-let me g-go!!"

Inuyasha slowly advanced upon the frightened woman, he continuosly licked his bloody claws as his eyes looked over her hungrily.

"_Their is no escape..."_

In one quick motion he sliced open her throat and tossed her corpse into the flames, he then looked over to the flame covered damage he had dealt to the area.

The castle was covered with the bodies of his victims, the same victims who had abused only day earlier, the same victims who supported his traitorous uncle.

"Father..."

Inuyasha quickly looked over to where he had heard the small voice, he readied his claws for yet another attack that would surely end with death.

The young girl who he had met earlier now crouched beside her slain father, she looked at her palms that were now covered her father's own blood.

Her head shook with fear as she looked at Inuyash who was covered in blood, the flames were all around them and their light casted mysterious shadows upon him.

"I-Inuyasha..." She said as she looked back down at her father's corpse, "W-Why..."

Inuyasha's eyes were hidden by the shadows casted by the flames around them, he clenched his fist together while digging his claws into his palms.

_"You all must die..."_

The girl grasped her side as she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen, she looked down quickly to discover a long gash on it.

Blood poured from the wound as she weakly glanced behind her, Inuyasha stood there holding his claws in front of his face...his grin spread from ear to ear.

Slowly her frail tiny body fell over onto her father's body, she let out a last and final gasp for breath as her life was slowly extinguished.

This was the destiny that Inuyasha had decided for himself, all he wanted now was to become a full fledged demon...

All he needed now was himself...himself and the Shikon jewel...

_I alone escaped..._

_It was so many years later..._

_The demon priestess...she discovered me..._

"**SO ONIGUMO!! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME!!"**

_The pain...is was immense..._

_I was engulfed in flames as she unleashed a wave of fire upon me_

_I wandered for days...burnt beyond recoginition..._

_Then...Kikyo found me..._

_Ahhh...Kikyo..._

_Imagine my surprise when I found out that she possessed the Shikon Jewel..._

_My surprise heightened as I found out that you were there as well..._

_You had grown quite a bit...but apparently...you had forgotten all about me..._

_I hated both of you..._

_I desired Kikyo so...yet...she chose you over I..._

_I desired both her and the Shikon Jewel..._

_So I decided to give my body up to the demons..._

_And become...Naraku..._

_With my new powers I gained strength...and knowledge..._

_I saw it all...I saw...the future..._

"Well Inuyasha..." Naraku said as he released Inuyasha's face from his grasp, "Do you understand now!!"

Inuyasha gasped for breath as he felt Naraku's paralyzing gas leave his lungs, he stabbed his sword into the floor and leaned up against it.

"I understand..." Inuyasha wheezed out as he felt his strength returning, "More like I remember...I remember what you did to my mother...!!"

Naraku simply smirked as he glared down at the exasparted Inuyasha, he once again began to unleash his poison miasma from beneath his robes.

"Come now Inuyasha..." Naraku said as he pushed his hands within his robes, "What I've done doesn't even hold a candle to what you've done..."

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha looked desperatly backwards to see Kagome staring strangley at him, her eyes were filled with an emotion he couldn't quite grasp.

Hate...

Pity...

....Love?

Inuyasha stared back down at his feet as he remembered what he had done to those people, he had slaughtered all them in cold blood.

What was worse...he enjoyed it...

Even now when he had grown more and more sympathetic to humans he still delighted in the memory of those people falling to the ground.

Memories of his first friend who had betrayed so willingly, he had killed her father and then killed her in the same exact manner.

No child should be forced to watch their father die, no child should have the blood of their parents splayed across their hands.

No child should die in a state of fear...

This child...she was the very marking of the end of Inuyasha's humanity...

How Kagome who was so beautiful and kind of a person possibly fall in love with he? How could she even stand to be near him...

Nothing was left for him now...was once again he was alone...

Miroku lay passed out on the floor only a few feet away, his death would surely be executed in the next hour...

Sango lay immobilized on the ground outside, her wounds were serious and any more stress would surely kill her...

He turned back towards Naraku and glared at him with a demonic glare, his eyes were the same as they had been those many years ago...

A demon...

"That's Inuyasha...." Naraku cooly said as he fiddled the Shikon jewel between his thumb and forefinger, "Show me that hideous strenghth!! Glare at me with those cold eyes!!"

Suddenly the jewel burst into a flash of light that eminatted from his robes, the light was so intense that Inuyasha was blinded for a second.

But almost as soon as the light appeared it dimmed and grew black, the area around Naraku that was once filled with light was now filled with an uhequaled blackness.

Naraku grinned wildly as he produced the Shikon jewel from his robes, it's once pure and crystalline shape was now a black and evil looking form.

But the power that eminatted from it was beyond anything that was ever seen before, the power that was sensed was not one of goodness either...

It was pure evil...

"Don't you see Inuyasha!!" Naraku screamed loudly as he lifted the jewel into the air, "I planned all of this!!"

"All those years ago!! I saw it all!! Everything I have done was to bring the jewel into this state!!"

Inuyasha lifted his bruised and battered self up from the floor and glared at Naraku, he had no idea of what he was talking about much less as to why the jewel was like that.

"What do you mean Naraku!!" Inuyasha screamed out in anger as he readied his sword, "What happened to the jewel!!"

Naraku dropped his view from the jewel and glared at Inuyasha, he was still a foolish little boy even after all these years.

"Don't you get it!?!" Naraku screamed even louder than Inuyasha as he lowered the black jewel, "The Shikon jewel grows more powerful when it's surronded by malice and hate..."

"Letting Kikyo die with the jewel...Never taking the jewel when I had the chance...I did all so that the jewel may encounter as much evil as possible!!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized the truth as to why Naraku never stole the jewel, he had been letting them keep it so that the jewel would grow more twisted and evil.

Sango...

Miroku...

Kagome...

They had all helped in the making of this new and more evil jewel, they had all donated to the evil that now lay in Naraku despicable hands...

But he was the most to blame of all...

That last bit of hateful emotions...the murders that he had commited so many years ago...the unspeakable evil that he was alone responsible for...

He was just like Naraku...

Nay...worse...

"Now with the Shikon jewel I will realize my true power!!" Naraku yelled with wild abandoment as he once again raised the jewel into the air.

All Inuyasha could do was stare helplessly as Naraku prepared to become a full demon, there was absolutley nothing he could do to stop it...

"Die Naraku!!"

Suddenly his hair was blown forward as a streak of light blew past him, this streak of light went directly for Naraku's heart.

Moving quickly though Naraku was able to dodge the light and move to the side, he looked up to see who had launched the attack on him.

Kagome stood in the courtyard defiently as she readied yet another arrow, Naraku gritted his teeth angrily together as he stared at the stupid girl.

_Die..._

Kagome's bow clattered onto the ground as she felt a sharp stabbing pain on her left, she looked down to discover a large brownish claw piercing her chest.

Her lips trembled as she looked over her left shoulder to see the claw reaching out of her back, it was completly covered in her own blood as it began to extract itself from her body.

"Inu-Inuyasha..."

It seemed like a dream to Inuyasha as he watched Kagome topple forward, but it became more like a nightmare as he realized that this was no dream.

Kagome...was dead...

Naraku retracted his claw back into place as Kagome hit the ground, the claw transformed itself back into his hand as he placed his tounge on his palm to lick at the blood.

"It's sweet...how delightful..."

Naraku smirked as he looked at the destruction that he had caused, now there was only one thing left to impede his goal.

The jewel...

"Hey Naraku!!"

Naraku looked backwards quickly as he realized that he no longer had the jewel, apparently the jewel had

been knocked from his hand due to Kagome's attack...

Inuyasha stood there shaking with anger as he held the black jewel in his hands, his eyes had abandoned all that was human in favor of his demonic powers.

Inuyasha lifted the jewel into the air and held his view onto his most hated enemy, his body shook with anger and anxiety as he readied the jewel.

"Shikon jewel!!" Inuyasha eyes widened with exictment as he looked up at the jewel, "Transform me into a full fledged demon!!"

In one swift movement he he opened his mouth and shoved the jewel inside, Naraku could see his throat move as the jewel pushed it's way down his esophogus.

"H-He swallowed it!!" Naraku said in disbelif as Inuyasha looked back down at him, in an instant Inuyasha presence had changed dramatically.

Naraku's expression hardened as he glared at the boy, he would kill that foolish child before he had the chance to transform!!

In an instant the room was filled with the inky black smoke that could kill in a second, it covered Inuyasha body and he soon disappeared within the confines.

Naraku could feel Inuyasha's presence disappear from exisistence, his miasma had quickly disposed of the demonic hopeful.

Suddenly Naraku was blown backwards unto his back as a flash of light knocked him over, his miasma disappeared in an instant as the flash widened.

Naraku looked up to see a gray blur spinning towards his head, he dodged to the right just in time to see the object slam into the floor.

The Tetsusaiga...

With no warning the light subdued and shrunk back to it's point of origin, behind it was left a very large crater.

His miasma...the deadly smoke that killed all...was gone...

And all that was left was Inuyasha...

**Author's Notes: **Holy guacamole folks!! This is where it gets interesting!!

Well I know...that was hella long...and I know...I have a very dark view of the world...

But hey...at least the story is good...

But you people got to review this one, I _need_ to know that my story is actually being read!!

Come on!!!

Next Chapter: Hideous Inuyasha


	6. The Dog and the Spider

**Author's Notes: **I gotta say that I don't really like how the last chapter turned out. So I'm going to try a little harder on this one.

For anyone who is wondering what Inuyasha looks like, well he looks pretty much like he does when he goes crazy. You know whenever he is danger.

This is going to be pretty short so let's just get to the story!

* * *

**et ecce equus pallidus.**

**The end times are nigh.**

**et qui sedebat desuper nomen illi Mors.**

**He is coming.**

**et inferus sequebatur eum.**

**And the world shall know his wrath.**

All that was left was Inuyasha...

The power of the Shikon jewel swirled through his body, the evil that had built up over the years was now unleashed in one beautiful, but foreboding flash of light.

His muscles tightned and strengthened with each breath, his very exisistence changed in that single instant, he was no longer the half demon of the past.

He was a better, stronger, faster, Inuyasha than ever before.

His claws grew sharper and longer, his fangs became more potent and deadly, the demonic energy within his very arms and legs were changed to fit his newly recreated body.

The Shikon jewel had truly granted his wish, and more...

Not only did it grant his long time wish of becoming a full demon, it also supplemented his demonic powers with it's own malicious energy.

Naraku's plan to increase the jewel's power by giving it to evil humans and demons had worked, although it did not give it's intended power to him.

Inuyasha had stolen the jewel from Naraku's grasp and used it further his own powers, Inuyasha had thrown away all reason and emotion to gain this new power.

All the evil of the world was all collected into a jewel the size of a marble, a jewel that looked so beatiful and pure was actually an accumalation of wickedness.

Humans and demons alike had attributed to the state that the jewel was in now, they had all contributed their evil ways and practices to the jewel.

Humans who strived to gain this demonic powers, demons who only wished to gain more power, even humans who wished only to purify the jewel helped.

Pure and noble people who only wished to bring good to this world, but all those who possessed the jewel were cursed with only sadness and death.

Their sorrow filled the jewel with even more dark energy, the jewel savoring each and every person's life that it ruined, the more people it hurt the more evil power it gained.

The Shikon Jewel had become more like a demon itself since it had gained enough evil, it thristed for more and more blood and violence that only the demons and humans could provide.

It's strange...how demons and humans could be so alike, both hungered for power and both were ready to kill each other to gain this power.

Naraku understood this and that is why he allowed those fools to possess the jewel shards, he knew that they would all make the jewel into a dark jewel...

Even Inuyasha and his friends...

Sango...

Kohaku...

Miroku...

Kagome...

Inuyasha...

All the demons and the humans worked together to transform the jewel into a thing of evil, the jewel that grew more and more malicious with each holder.

Kagome's destruction of the jewel thus breaking it into to shards only furthered the corruption, more evil beings could gather the shards and donate their own sins into it.

_"The more evil the sacred jewel encounters, the more brilliant it shines..."_

The words of Naraku ran out through his head as he stood in that vortex of demonic energy, he understood perfectly what he was doing when he used the jewel.

He knew of the darkness that it had encountered in it's journeys, he knew that he would be giving up all that was human in him to gain this power.

All that he had loved with in this world was torn from him in an instant, he would make sure that all in this world would feel his wrath for this most terrible crime.

All the evil of the world would be absorbed within his body, all that he had despised in the world would now become his very definition.

Inuyasha who was neither excepted by humans or demons would now become more powerful than ever imagined before.

But at what price?

He had sacrificed everything in that made him human, everything that Kagome had ever loved was to given up so that he could exact revenge.

For the second time in his life he had given his heart to human, and for the second time Naraku ripped her from his arms.

He had promised her that he would always protect, he promised that he would use the jewel to turn human, but both of those promises had been broken.

Naraku wouldn't stop until he had taken away everything that was dear to Inuyasha, he wouldn't stop until all that Inuyasha cared about was destroyed.

That is why Inuyasha decided that he would use the jewel to further his own strength, he had nothing else to lose in this world, and had only revenge to gain.

He stood there in that swirling vortex of power...and all that he could think about was those that he lost.

His mother...

Kikyo...

Kagome...

He remembered his mother, a young maiden who had unfourtanetly given birth to a half demon, she was forever cursed have her child feared by those who didn't understand.

She was cut down in her prime by Onigumo...later know as Naraku...

He remembered Kikyo...

How he had fallen in love with a beautiful young priestess from a nearby village, he remembered every single detail of this human woman he fallen in love with.

At first he only came to her village in order to steal the sacred jewel shard, he no idea that the jewel would be protected by such a powerful priestess.

Each attempt he made to steal the jewel was thwarted by that strange madien, no matter how hard he tried he always failed to take it from her.

Most demons she would of killed...but she took pity on Inuyasha...

Perhaps it was because he was part human...

Or maybe she could sense how weak he felt inside...

It may have been that she sensed the sadness within his heart...

Whatever it may have been it didn't matter, what mattered was that she always had the chance to kill him, and yet never took it.

"Why doesn't she kill me!" Inuyasha would think as he looked at her from the safety of the bushes, it puzzled him greatly as he stared as that priestess.

"You can come over and sit with me if you like..." Kikyo suddenly said and looked over to Inuyasha, he straightened up quickly as he realized that she was talking to him.

Cautiously he lifted himself off the ground and walked over to her, he plopped himself several feet away from her and glared angrily.

After years of being hunted and feared by humans he had grown to be suspicious of them, he wouldn't trust this priestess so quickly.

That is how it went for months on end...

The two of them, Kikyo and Inuyasha, would often sit together on that hill overlooking the village.

Neither of them saying anything, just the two of them sitting together in silence.

Never saying a word, they would just bask in the warm glow of the sun and enjoy each others company.

Soon Inuyasha constant attacks on the village would shorten, he would spend more time with Kikyo as she moved around the area, he would accompany her with any chores she had.

The villagers also noticed what was going on, they didn't know what is was though, they wondered why Kikyo was acting unusual.

She would walk around the village with a happy look on her face, and she would hum and sing to herself as she helped the villagers with their lives.

Inuyasha demeanor had changed as well through the following weeks, he was more kind and understanding whenever Kikyo was around.

Eventually their relationship turned from that of friends to something more, the love that blossomed between the two was pure and beautiful.

Inuyasha promised to both her and himself that he would protect her forever, he never thought the feelings that he had for her would end.

But their love would soon be brought down by Naraku...

Onigumo exchanged his soul and badly damaged body to the demons, hundreds of smaller demons united together to be absorbed within his body.

Hundreds of demons combined together under one promise of power, together they formed into the insidious and terrible demon known as Naraku.

Onigumo was hungered and lusted for the priestess Kikyo, but now he only wished to destroy her and her lover Inuyasha.

His hate for Inuyasha ran deep within his heart from years ago, despite becoming Onigumo, Naraku still remembered how Inuyasha had destroyed his castle and freed the demon priestess.

Now Inuyasha had returned years later, to still Kikyo from him...

If he couldn't have Kikyo...then no one could...

Years ago Oniugmo saw how he would become this demon Naraku, he had seen deep within the future and saw how he could manipulate the jewel.

He knew of Kagome and Sango and Miroku, he knew that if he allowed the jewel shards to remain in the hands of demons and humans, that it would become posoined with evil.

For he knew the darkness that lay within humans hearts...

He changed his form so as to trick Kikyo and Inuyasha, posing as the two he pitted both of them against one another, how he delighted in seeing them seeth with anger and revenge.

Kikyo was "killed" by Inuyasha, but not before she sealed him to a tree, the two people who could possibly stop the newely created Naraku were stopped.

It was 50 years later...

Inuyasha was freed by a mysterious girl from the future named Kagome, this strange girl who looked just like his long dead love, Kikyo.

He was sure that he would never fall in love with another human girl, he told himself that he was only concerned with become a full fledged demon.

Yet despite his hardest efforts to not gain feelings for this strange women, he still couldn't help but fall in love with the raven haired beauty.

Once again he let his guard down and allowed his emotions to control his better judgemant, once again he felt as if nothing could stop the hapiness he felt in heart.

But once again...he was wrong...

Naraku had seen how his nephew would fall in love with yet another human, and he plotted his dark plan to fit around how she would break the jewel.

He knew that using the sacred jewel after attacking Kikyo would indeed turn him into a demon, but he also knew that the more evil the jewel encountered, the more powerful it would make him.

He purposly allowed Kikyo to be burned with the Shikon jewel, he knew that jewel would resurface over 50 years inside of Kagome's body.

He allowed the jewel shards to be scattered around the world and become possessed by evil beings, then he would hunt down the jewel shards one after one.

But he failed in his attempt to take the power of the Shikon Jewel into his own body, Inuyasha had turned his hard work against him and had gained possession of the greatest power known to man.

Yet Naraku was still calm throughout this entire ordeal, he coolly stood up and dusted the dirt off his robes and watched as the light surrounding Inuyasha shrunk back to it's point of origin.

All that was left was Inuyasha...

He stood there in the middle of the crater that he had created with his new found power, his breath now came out in controlled breaths while Naraku glared upon him.

Two blue scar-like lines ran across his cheeks, his eyes were a crimson red, his fangs now protruded from his upper lip, his claw were several inches longer and were sharper.

"Is this really Inuyasha?" Naraku thought to himself as he looked at Inuyasha, "What power did the Sacred jewel really give him?"

Inuyasha raised his hands slowly and inspected his newly transformed claws, he could feel the evil power running throughout his veins, his new demonic strength fueling his every thought.

He continously licked his tounge over his lengthened fangs to get a feel of them, he tasted blood while his sharp fangs cut into his lower lip.

He looked up from the bottom of the crater and stared at Naraku as he towered over him, Inuyasha's piercing red eyes bored into Naraku with a feeling so powerful that Naraku trembled slightly.

Hate...

Naraku took one step back as Inuyasha's stare was bored into him, Naraku now understood as to how much power was really bestowed onto Inuyasha.

He and Inuyasha were now at both ends of the power spectrum, both of them were now from the same mold as to say, they both had more in common than ever before.

Was it that they both were willing to sacrifice everything to have this power?

That they both fell in love with the beautiful priestess, Kikyo?

Was it that they both shared the same bloodline?

No, they both had something more in common now that Inuyasha was fused with the Shikon No Tama.

Both Inuyasha and Naraku had merged themselves with the most evil demons in the world, all the darkness and evil that demons possessed were now collected into two points.

Inuyasha contained within him all the sins and crimes ever committed in humanity, his body was now a vessel for the Dark Shikon jewel, a demon that was beyond all others.

While Naraku had the jewel within his possession he too had left a trace amount of himself, the jewel had incorporated even a small bit of an evil demon like Naraku.

A small part of Naraku had become imprinted upon Inuyasha himself, Inuyasha could feel the power of Naraku raging throughout his body as he lifted himself from the crater.

Now that Inuyasha was out the crater Naraku could get a better look as his foe, he could finally get a clear view of what power had been bestowed to him.

Inuyasha's traditional red kimono hung limp and tattered around his form, his claws and fangs gleamed in the candle light, but what was most noticeable was his face.

They were a piercing crimson red with dark blue pupils that bore into Naraku, two bluish scars lined both of his cheeks making him appear even more demonic.

He appeared as if he were possessed by the wild demon inside him, the demonic blood that Inuyasha had tried so hard to supress.

Naraku took several more steps backwards in suprise of how different Inuyasha looked, he had not anticipated that the jewel would affect him in such a dramatic way.

But soon he reprimended himself for being so scared of Inuyasha and regained his composure, he quickly straighted his rumpled robes and confronted his nephew.

"So this is the new you Inuyasha?" Naraku said confidently wheile he began to circle around Inuyasha, "I was wondering as to what powers the jewel may have given you..."

Inuyasha didn't move as Naraku moved around him, looking up and down his form. Although he followed him with his eyes as Naraku made a complete circle around.

Naraku stroked his chin questiongly as he returned to his inital posistion, there was neither a look of concern nor fright in his eyes as he faced him once again.

"I must say..." Naraku slyly said, brushing several strands of dark hair out of his eyes. "This new transformation of yours isn't very impressive."

Still, Inuyasha was silent.

"For such evil to be collected into the jewel..." Naraku said, walking forward slowly. "You certainly don't look any stronger..."

The two of them were now barely three feet away from each other, both Naraku and Inuyasha's demonic aura collided against each other violently, sparks appeared in the air as the two energies pushed against each other.

Naraku raised a single eyebrow as the sparks continued to fly in all directions, he took a few steps backwards to allow room for his demonic power.

Inuyasha continued to give him a blank stare as the two stared each down, he seemed indifferent and uncaring to what Naraku did or said.

His gaze had moved from Naraku to a group of humans laying on the ground beyond, his eyes darted from person to person in a questioning manner.

Two of them were apparently near death while one of them lay on the ground dead, a girl with raven hair, he could feel a strange pulling at his heart as he glanced over the girl.

Something within his heart and mind told him that he knew this strange looking girl, he squinted his eyes and searched deep within his mind to the answer of who this girl was.

The more he tried to remember the more he grew confused, it seemed as if all his memories had been erased in the transformation after he had devoured the Sacred Jewel.

Meanwhile Naraku slowly unleashed a steady cloud of poison gas, poison gas so black and thick that it would sap any warrior who dared breathed in it.

It covered the floor in a less than a few minutes, the black tendrils of smoke making their way to the falled heroes just outside.

Of course, the smoke did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha, his eyes began to flit back and forth between Kagome and Naraku.

Something...somewhere deep inside of himself...somthing told him that he must kill Naraku quickly.

But another part of him said otherwise...

_Kill him slowly...torture him...make him cry and beg for mercy!_

A devious smile gradually spread over Inuyasha's face, he turned his attention back towards Naraku, he smile grew wider thus revealing a row of extremly sharp fangs.

_The humans as well...imagine what fun we could have with them!_

Inuyasha's smile grew even wider as he glanced at the disabled humans, the monk he would probably torture for awhile, it looked as if he would last no more a minute under his claws.

The girls on the other hand...

He felt no particular inclanation towards the dead that lay a few feet away, but the girl in the pink armor, he perferred to have his meals alive while he ate them.

Inuyasha hungrily licked his sharp fangs and looked the dying girl up and down, he imagined that the girl's liver would be the most tastiest of all.

His view drifted from the girl to the unusally strong demon that stood before him at the moment, the poison gas that covered the floor had not gone unnoticed to his view.

Putting his hands into one another he cracked his knuckles loudly, his claws digged into the skin of his palms as he did this, yet he seemed not concerned with the pain.

_Crack-Crack, Crack-Crack..._

The silence that had stood between them was broken by the continous sound of cracking knuckles, Inuyasha moved his body around in strenous movements to loosen the tight joints.

_Crack-Crack, Crack-Crack..._

Bending over and backwards, Inuyasha cracked the joints loose in his back, apparently the transformation had locked his joints.

After another minute of loosening himself up and dusting the grime off his crimson robes, he straightened up to face his foe once more.

Now that he was done there was only silence in the large room that the stood in, no sound save for the sound of the wind whipping around the castle.

"Are you done yet Inuyasha?" said Naraku, his grin spread wide over his face. "I'm looking forward to see what power you have gained."

Inuyasha was only silent.

"Are you afraid of me Inuyasha?" Naraku bitterly said, his voice was as cool and calm as ice, "Do you remember the pain I caused you as a child?"

Still, only silence.

"Of course you do..." Naraku's smile couldn't have grown even wider, "Your still nothing more than a mere half-breed!

A werid twisted smile slowly spread across his face when he heard Naraku say this, he leaned his head to one side and smiled wider to reveal his incredibly long and sharp fangs.

_I have no idea what your talking about..._

For the first time since his transformation, Inuyasha had finally spoken, his voice had changed dramatically since the consumption of the jewel.

A voice that cut through Naraku like a knife, his voice was somewhere between a loud his and a low growl, Inuyasha's voice had become that of a true demon.

"_Do not..._" Inuyasha said, he reached out his hand and presented his claws to Naraku. "_Stand between a demon and his meal!"_

Naraku was confused...

What could Inuyasha possibly mean by standing between him and his meal, a puzzled look was on his face as he thought of what Inuyasha had meant.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Inuyasha had transformed into much more than other sentient demon, although he had more power than even the highest class of demons, he had the hunger of a lower class demon.

A hunger for the flesh of young human madiens...

Naraku's confusion was replaced by a deadly calmness when he came to this resolution, he was almost sure that he would win in this fight to the death.

Inuyasha brought up both of his claws into a ready posiston, meanwhile Naraku increased the amount of miasma that was being contained into the room.

The two of them were ready to fight and kill one another, this battle had been destined for over fifty years, they were both destined to destroy and kill until one of them killed.

Forever to fight against each other.

The Dog and the Spider.

"Do really think you be able to fight against me Inuyasha..." Naraku said calmly, "Without your precious Tetsusaiga you'll never be able to defeat me..."

Inuyasha looked breifly over his shoulder to see that his Tetsusaiga had flown across the room, it had transformed back into a rusted old sword and was now sticking out of the floor.

Inuyasha grinned and turned his attention back towards Naraku, it seemed as if didn't care that he was now unable to wield the Tetsusaiga.

"_I don't need that old rusted thing to defeat a weak demon like you!_"

Then...he was gone.

Naraku blinked and stared at the spot where Inuyasha had once been, he had dissapeared from where he stood and was now nowhere to been.

Naraku looked around wildly to try and spot Inuyasha, the steady stream of smog that he was emitting was now increased so as to try and smoke him out.

"_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"_

Naraku looked up just in time to see Inuyasha jump down from the rafters, golden streams of light flowing from the ends of his claws.

It was all happening in slow motion.

Inuyasha fell quickly towards Naraku, both of his claws were poised to slice him in two, Naraku eyes growing wide with suprise as Inuyasha attacked.

With a loud slashing noise, like a knife going through a large piece of fruit, Naraku's arms were almost immediatly cut off from his body.

The two limbs fell to his left and his right with a sickening thump, Inuyasha landed just before Naraku and then lept backwards so as to put some room between them.

Naraku took several frightened steps backwards and looked at his disconnected arms, his face became contorted with anger as he look at the severed limbs.

"Well it seems..." Naraku said as he walked over to his arms, he looked down at them and concentrated.

"That I will not be able to kill you so easily..."

The two severed arms started shaking as a purpilish glow surronded them, suddenly they flew upwards and reatached themselves to Naraku's body.

Naraku swung his arms back and forth after they had been reatached, satisfied that they were safely reconnceted he looked back at Inuyasha.

"Looks like I may actually have to use all of my power in this fight."

With that statement the layer of gas that covered the floor suddenly became larger, in only a few moments the entire room had become filled with poison smog.

_**Estuans interius ira vehementi...**_

Inuyasha's body was instantly swallowed up by the poison gas, his body dissapearing in the tidal wave of black noxious smog.

Narkau smiled to himself once more as he felt Inuyasha's presence fade with in the smoke, he chuckled to himself knowingly while peering into the thick gas.

_**Burning inside with violent anger...**_

"I really expected more out of you Inuyasha!" Naraku called out into the fog, "To think that a small part of me was actually living within you, ha!"

Naraku looked through the thick smog and tried to see where Inuyasha was, his expression hardend as he could not find where Inuyasha lay.

_**Inuyasha...**_

Then to Naraku's right...

Naraku glanced over just in time to see Inuyasha's claw heading towards his face, he ducked just in time while the claw swiped harmlessly over his head.

Naraku could hear the sound of Inuyasha's laughter all around him, his laughter boomed around the entire room while Naraku looked around in a effort to see Inuyasha.

_**Sors imanis et innanis...**_

Naraku gasped as he saw Inuyasha's bright red eyes peering at him through the darkness, wide open unblinking eyes that cut right through Naraku's mind.

That was all Naraku could see through the blackness of his own miasma, Inuyasha's eyes moving from point to point, eyes that were always open never blinking.

Eyes that were watching him...

_**Fate, monsterous and empty...**_

Naraku moved himself into a standing posistion and carefully watched Inuyasha movements, he promised himself that he would not be caught off guard again.

While emitting the poison gas had inhibited most of his sight, Inuyasha's glowing red eyes were a dead giveaway as to where he was located.

Naraku smiled and built up the demonic energy inside his body, Inuyasha was to going to have a big suprise next time he attacked.

_**Estuans interis ira vehementi...**_

Inuyasha walked slowly from side to side watching his opponent, the poison gas swirled harmlessly around Inuyasha as he circled his opponent.

Naraku stood there and concentrated on building up his demonic energy, Inuyasha watched with great interest as he saw his unmoving opponet.

Deciding that now was a good time attack, Inuyasha charged foward towards Naraku, his claws once again emitting a shower of gold as it tore through the miasma.

_**Burning inside with violent anger...**_

But just as he reached Naraku his attack was impeded in mid-air, a large purple dome of demonic energy had stopped his attack in it's track.

Inuyasha blinked several times and growled as his pushed against the barrier, he could feel the barrier struggling to keep him back.

Naraku grinned and looked at the struggling Inuyasha, taking the oppurtunity before him Naraku stabbed at Inuyasha with his traditional brown demon claw.

_**Inuyasha...**_

But his look of confidence soon faded as he felt his barrier slowly give way, his grin was fading quickly as Inuyasha's claw reached closer and closer.

His barrier was quickly shattered after only a few minutes of struggling against Inuyasha, he watched helplessly as Inuyasha bounded forward and prepared to attack.

Acting quickly though he brought up a tornado of poisnous gas to block his attack, Inuyasha's advance was thwarted as his claws scratched harmlessly into the pitch black twister.

_**Veni veni venias, ne me moli fascias...**_

Inuyasha jumped backwards and frowned while he watched the tornado dissapate, after the swirling gas had dissapeared Naraku was nowhere to be found.

Inuyasha glanced around the area and tried to see where his enemy had gone to, he closed and opened his hands as he waited for where the next attack may come from.

He knew not why he fighting this demon nor as to who the demon was, all that he knew was that something inside of him telling to kill this strange half-demon.

Of course this voice was quickly drowned out by the screaming of the demon in his mind, the demon that was telling him to destroy everything before him.

_**Come come, oh come, do not let me die...**_

Suddenly two giant brown roots reached up through the floor with a loud crash, they quickly entwined themselves around Inuyasha despite his struggling.

He grunted and moved his body about in an attempt to pull these roots off himself, his claws had become restricted to his sides so he could not cut them off.

From within the shadows behind Inuyasha appeared Naraku, he walked up to Inuyasha slowly and began to circle around him.

"I may have underestimate you Inuyasha..." Naraku stopped just in front of him, "But now...I'll absorb both you and the Sacred Jewel..."

_**Glorioso generosa accingo...**_

Naraku walked up to Inuyasha and stroked his right cheek with his hand, Inuyasha pulled his head back and then snapped at Naraku's wandering fingers.

"Hmph, I see you still have some fight left in you..." Naraku smirked, "I expected much more out of you Inuyasha..really..."

Inuyasha sneered at his embittered enemy and struggled once more against the roots, they creaked and groaned and twisted left and right.

The roots began to splinter as Inuyasha continued to twist his body around, Naraku took several frightened steps backwards and cursed himself for being so foolish.

**_Generous and nobel one..._**

Inuyasha smirked at Naraku as the roots gripping him began to to tear at the base, with a loud crack several shards of wood flew in every direction.

Naraku stepped to the right just in time to dodge a particularly large piece wood, he jumped backwards so as to put some distance between him and Inuyasha.

"How could I be so foolish..." Naraku thought angrily to himself, "How is he able to keep besting me!"

After Inuyasha was satisfied that he was completly free from the roots he dusted himself off, his eyes were continually on Naraku though as he brushed the soot from his robes.

_**Estuans interis ira vehementi...**_

His crimson red eyes pierced right through the darkness of the room towards Naraku, piercing red eyes that always remained open and always were upon Naraku.

Naraku searched him mind desperatly for a plan to defeat the all powerful Inuyasha, he squinted his eyes in concentration and thought to himself.

Suddenly he became aware that Inuyasha was no longer standing before him, he had dissapeared even when Naraku was looking right as him.

He turned around in every direction and looked to where he could possibly be, he quickly unleashed a large cloud of poison gas in an effort to smoke him out, though he knew that his miasma would have no effect.

_**Burning inside with violent anger...**_

"_Are you looking for me?" _Came Inuyasha's voice behind Naraku, "_I thought that you were be more a challenge to me..."_

Naraku quickly turned around and swiped at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha jumped away before Naraku's attack could even touch him.

Naraku's anger was growing quickly as he turned around to face Inuyasha, he rushed forward suddenly and began to swipe at Inuyasha with his bare hands.

Poison gas came out in wide streams at the tip of Naraku's fingers as he swiped, surely the poison gas would of killed any normal demon but not Inuyasha, the poison streams brushed against his body harmlessly as he dodged the attacks.

_**Inuyasha...**_

Naraku's wild attack and Inuyasha's seemless dodging became an artistic dance of battle, Inuyasha grinned with perfect confidence as he moved away from the attacks.

Meanwhile Naraku wasn't was so confident in his plan of attack, sweat was thrown off his face in various direction as he attacked over and over again.

He glared at the smiling Inuyasha as his attacks failed to connect each time, he was astonished as to how much the Shikon Jewel had increased Inuyasha's power.

Could it be that Inuyasha was actually feeding of the anger in Naraku's heart?

Or could it be that Naraku's power that was in the Shikon Jewel was actually negating all of his attacks?

_**Sors imanis et innanis...**_

Whatever it was it didn't matter now, what mattered was that the jewel had given unlimited power to Inuyasha.

Though the price was high...

In exchange for all of him memories, no, his very soul was exchange to gain the power of a full fledged demon.

He had even forgotten why he had devoured the jewel, all memories of Kagome and his love for her had dissapeared in the swirling vortex of demonic power.

It make you wonder...what would of the half demon Inuyasha thought of his new form...

What would Kagome think?

_**Fate, monsterous and empty...**_

Naraku swiped again and again at the ever moving form of Inuyasha, he gritted his teeth in anger and continued to attack the air where Inuyasha once stood.

Meanwhile Inuyasha simply dodged the attack without a care, he yawned as he moved away from each and every attack.

Inuyasha had grown far beyond Naraku's half demon power, the darkness within his heart had been unleashed and then supplemented by the evil in the Shikon jewel.

It was no wonder that his demonic side was so powerful, all the years of pain and suffering at the hands of humans was finally unleashed.

His demon side had grown stronger and stronger the more he felt pain, now that Kagome was dead and the Shikon jewel devoured, the demon could finally have the control he wanted.

He would make sure that the weakiling Inuyasha would gain the fear he deserved, he and Inuyasha working together forever, all humanity and demonkind would shake with fear at the mention of their name.

Inuyasha had made a deal with devil...and had in turn become the devil himself.

_**Estuans interis ira vehementi...**_

After a few more minutes of attacking and missing, Naraku became tired of the constant failure.

He stopped suddenly and leaned over to gain some of his air back, he panted and looked up angrily at Inuyasha who had a confident look on his face.

_"Is that all Naraku?_" Inuyasha frowned and looked down at Naraku, "_I thought you would be more fun than this..."_

Naraku's glare couldn't have been more malicous, the inside of his mind screamed out to kill the cocky little half demon, though he was no longer a half demon.

_**Burning inside with violent anger...**_

"_But then again..." _Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and grinned at the beaten Naraku, "_What would one expect from a pitiful half-demon!"_

Naraku's strength was re-invigorated when he heard Inuyasha's comment towards him, he lifted himself off the floor and prepared himself for attack.

But this time he did not attack wildly in hopes of hitting Inuyasha, he exuded his dark aura around the area so that he may increase his strength.

Inuyasha's confident look on his face faded as he felt the darkness spread around the room, he straightened himself up and readied himself for any oncoming attacks.

_**Inuyasha...**_

_"What are you doing Naraku?" _Inuyasha smirked as he cracked his knuckles, "_If I were you, I'd be preparing for you imminent death..."_

Inuyasha's smirk faded as he saw something move beneath Naraku robes, his shoulders seemed to moved upwards with a sharp jerk while he stood perfectly still.

His entire body began to quiver with a dark power as he exuded his aura, his robes rumbled as Naraku's body slowly began it's sickening transformation.

Inuyasha took several steps backwards as he saw Naraku transform, he sneered in disgust while the sound of Naraku's robes being ripped open from the inside filled the room.

_"Well what do you know..." _Inuyasha's eyes darted up and down Naraku's new body, "_Your uglier than you were before..."_

_**Sors imanis et innanis...**_

Narkaku's body no longer resembled that which it once was, it had become a mangled heap of demon and insect parts, all attached to his torso.

The parts of demons that were attached to his body twichted and moved independently, slime dripped of the many claws and arms that lined his body, they fell into giant pools and steamed as they hit the ground.

Sickening sounds also eminatted from the newly formed appendages, squeals and squealches that cut through the blackness of the dark and reached Inuyasha's ears.

Naraku sat in the middle of all this disguting collection of demons, his arms had extended several times their normal length, and his legs had become lost in the mass of flesh and scales.

Large veins cris-crossed his cheeks and pulsated in a continous manner, yet throughout this transformation he had managed to keep his torso and head in their usual way.

He now towered over the dwarfed form of Naraku, the top of his head just brushing the ceiling, Inuyasha looked up in disgust at Naraku.

_**Fate, monsterous and empty...**_

He had become a sickening mass of pulsating green and brown flesh, hideous shreiks and moans of demons could be heard eminatting from his body.

"I'll will not be defeated my a mere half demon Inuyasha!" Naraku screamed out, "I will absorb both you and the Shikon jewel into my body!"

Inuyasha sneered when he heard Naraku scream out his plan, he went into a ready posistion for combat as he stood before the newly transformed Naraku.

The miasma that had swirled around in the room in small puffs before now grew in size, they twisted around the two in a giant twister, thus closing them into the eye of the poison gas storm.

The two of them were now at the peak of their demonic powers, both of them were now ready to destroy one on another, whatever it took.

Destined to suffer for all eternity...the Dog and The Spider.

_**Veni veni venias, ne me moli fascias...**_

Suddenly Inuyasha leapt forward from where he once stood and rushed towards Naraku, it was in less than a few seconds that Inuyasha had closed the gap between the two.

But just before he reached him he was pushed by a mass of green tentacles, the wrapped themselves around his body and forced him backwards.

Naraku's tentacles weren't holding back Inuyasha for very long, with a loud scream he clawed the tentacles from his body, they fell all around him and twitched spontaneously on the floor.

He was back again to rushed towards Naraku, golden streams of light were scratching the air from his claws, Naraku jeered at Inuyasha and raised a scaly claw from his body and struck at him.

Inuyasha placed one foot on the floor just in time to push himself upwards avoiding the claw, he placed one claw on a scratch on his face and smeered his claws with blood.

_**Come come, oh come, do not let me die...**_

"_Blades of Blood!" _Inuyasha screamed out and slashed his claw in mid air, gigantic red streaks of blood flew from his claws and headed towards Naraku.

They slashed apart the mass of greenish flesh that was once his legs with a loud spurt, green blood flew into all directions and stained the walls and floors.

Inuyasha landed back down onto the floor just a the blades had done their job, before Naraku could even know what happened Inuyasha rushed back towards him.

This time there was nothing stopping Inuyasha from his deadly attack, Naraku could only watch in silent suprise as Inuyasha advanced towards him.

The walls became painted with green blood as Inuyasha slashed left and right, Naraku yells of pain and torment were drowned out by the insane laughter of Inuyasha.

"_Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" _Inuayasha laughed as he tore his way through flesh, _"Is that painful Naraku!"_

_**Glorioso generosa accingo...**_

He jumped backwards when he was done clawing and scratching at Narku body, he looked himself up and down and laughed once more at the state he was in.

His once bright red robes were now stained completly green with Naraku's blood, lit bits of brown and green skin were stuck to robes, trails of flesh could be seen hanging off his claws.

He looked at his claws with great interest and laughed at the carnage before him, he looked up the damaged Naraku and glared mockingly at him

Naraku had become a sickening sack of torn and battered flesh, the disgusting bag of demonic bulk had been reduced to rotting stinking carcass, blood poured into green puddles around him.

Bits of demoic flesh fell from his mortally inflicted wounds, the rest of him that resembled a human was now covered in his own blood, his eyes were wide with a emotion not usually seen on his face.

Fear...

**_Generous and nobel one..._**

It was then that Naraku finally realized what he had done all those years ago, he had set in motion a chain of reactions that would ultimately lead his down the road of ruin.

What he thought would be a complex plan that would give the sacred jewel, had instead given this most darkest of powers to his only nephew and most greatest enemy.

He slumped down on the floor as he could no longer support his own great weight, he weakly pressed his hands against the floor in a effort to lift himself up, but to no avail.

He fell back down to floor with a thud and gave up his attempt to regain his footing, he could only glare up in utter contempt at the gloating Inuyasha.

"I've...I've lost to Inuyasha..." Naraku cursed the very day Inuyasha was born, "How could I lose to him!"

He glanced around the room to see that bits of him littered the floor, the floor below him was now a pool of blood, he no longer had the strength to even glare at Inuyasha anymore.

He and his cousing were forever destined to kill one another...

The Dog and the Spider...

_**Veni veni venias, ne me moli fascias...**_

Their destines were forever entwined within each others, Naraku would always do anything to cause Inuyasha pain, and Inuyasha would forever swear his undying hatred for him.

But the Sacred Jewel had interrupted the flow of fate between the two, it had changed Inuyasha into another version of his uncle, it had transformed him into that which he hated most.

It had unleashed the demon that had dwelled within him for so many years, their minds had melded into each others, and the demon had gained control of this new power.

His power being supplemented by the Black Shikon No Tama, the evils of the world was all collected within Inuyasha's heart, and he had willingly accepted the devil inside.

Inuyasha no longer cared what happened to him or the others that he loved him, the only person he cared about was the demon that he had become, not even Kagome mattered to him now.

His greatest desire had been fufilled...Naraku was dead...and his was now a complete demon.

He had paid the ultimate price in the process though.

_**Come come, oh come, do not let me die...**_

Naraku shook with fear as he stared up at the blood stained Inuyasha, he could feel the tears well up in his eyes as he realized that he was soon to die.

He struggled to move away from his hideous nephew, but his movement was impared due to the sack of rotting flesh that was attached to his lower half.

He wondered to himself what he had done when he had allowed Inuyasha to gain the power of the jewel, he actually let his weakling of nephew gain the most powerful object in the world!

His plan to fill the jewel with evil had backfired in his face, and his nephew had turned into the most horrible of all beasts, how was he to know that so much power would be given to him.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head, he squinted his eyes in concentration and grinned as he realized that his plan might work.

Naraku pressed his palms to floor once more and managed to lift his top half up, he grinned at his nephew, who had a grinned plastered to his face as well.

_"Do you find something funny Naraku..." _Inuyasha rubbed a bit of Naraku's flesh between his fingers as he talked to him, "_Or have you just realized that it is now the end!"_

_**Glorioso generosa accingo...**_

Naraku could only laugh as he lied there on the floor in front of Inuyasha, his insane laughter filled the area and quickly incured the wrath of Inuyasha.

"_Silence half demon!" _Inuyasha gave a swift kick into Naraku face thus breaking his nose, blood spurted from Naraku's nose after Inuyasha's violent attack.

But his laughter did not die down as Inuyasha repeatedly kicked him, in fact, his laughter only increased with time.

After awhile of kicking, Inuyasha grew bored and tired, his kicking ceased and he only could look down with hatred at the bruised and battered Naraku.

Hahahahahahahahahhaahahahaha...

Then, without any warning or provacation, Naraku was suddenly engulfed in a veil of black smog.

Inuyasha jumped backwards and covered his nose to shut out the smell, his crimson eyes peered over his sleeve and looked through the smog, he could see the torn form of Naraku as he sat there.

Naraku was lifted up into the air by the winds of poisonous smog, his torso ripped itself from the demonic flesh and hovered several feet into the air.

"I will escape for now Inuyasha..." Naraku laughed through the roar of his twister, "But I will return to defeat you, the Shikon jewel will be mine!"

Naraku twister suddenly flew several feet into the clouded sky, a foul wind blew over the land as Naraku prepared to seclude himself in the safety of the sky.

But Inuyasha would not let his prey escape so easily...

_"Don't think that you can escape from me so easily Naraku!" _Inuyasha screamed out into the sky in pure anger.

Inuyasha eyes grew wide with anger as he screamed out his declaration, he knew that a greater power lay within his body, he was determined to do whatever it took to kill Naraku.

**_Generous and nobel one..._**

All the sound in the area suddenly stopped, it was as if all the time in the world had been seized by Inuyasha, his power was rapidly growing at an alarming rate.

His muscles started to grow in size and strength, his claws dug into the skin of his palms, he fangs grew and sharpened into mighty jaws.

Inuyasha could feel a certain surge of power eminatting inside him, he could hear the voices of thousands of demons, all of them screaming for blood.

Two voices began to emerge from the roar of the demons, one of them was foul and sly voice that he recognized to be his own, another was the voice of some pitiful young boy crying for his love.

_Kill him!_

Kill him!

_He doesn't deserve to exist!_

He killed Kagome!

_Nothing can stop us now!_

He killed mother!

_We will be the most powerful of all demons!_

We will save those who suffered to Naraku!

Inuyasha smiled as he felt his body surge with demonic energy, he nodded his head in complience to the voices, he knew that Naraku was the only reason for his existence.

He knew not who this Kagome was or who his mother was...

He knew not why he desired to be the strongest of all demons...

All that possessed his mind was to kill Naraku.

Even if he had to give up his orginal form...

_**Inuyasha...**_

Inuyasha suddenly sprouted up over a hundred miles into the sky, he bursted up through ceiling thus scattering large pieces of the building everywhere.

The building fell all over the courtyard thus endangering their lives, but luckily none of them were killed by the broken building.

It was obvious that he didn't care for them.

Inuyasha's body no longer ressembled what it once was, fur had sprouted up all over his body, he face had elongated and transformed into a foul beast's.

He had grown to thousands of feet his normal size, his hands and feet had turned into terrible paws, his face was a horrible and fearsome visage to lay eyes on.

He placed one gigantic paw on the side of the castle and the entire mountainside shook, he placed a second paw down and now the entire side of the mountain crumbled under his weight.

He blinked his gigantic crimson eyes and looked up to see Naraku's inside his fleeing miasma, he snarled and opened his mouth to let loose a terrible roar.

Two giant pools of scarlet red stared up to him with pure anger in them, they focused upon his beaten form and tracked him as he moved across the sky.

Inuyasha was now a full-fledged dog demon...

He was now just like his father.

He was now just like his uncle.

_"**NARAKU!" **_Inuyasha cried in a harsh growl, his voice resounded around the countryside and shook the very mountains themselves, "**_I WILL DEVOUR YOU WHOLE!"_**

Naraku looked back just in time to see a huge mouth gaping towards him, sharp fangs approached him at an amazing speed, he gasped out in fear as the fangs closed down around him.

Inuyasha's sharp fangs broke through the thin demonic barrier surronding Naraku and bit into him, Naraku screamed out in pain as a canine bit through his chest.

**AHHHHHHHHHH!**

Inuyasha's growl and Naraku's scream overcame the area with a thunderous roar, the pain and the anger and the demonic energy was more than most humans could happen.

Naraku twisted around inside of Inuyasha's mouth in an effort to escape the death bite, but their was no escape from Inuyasha's new power, he spat out profanities as the blood gushed from his wounds.

Inuyasha tossed back his head and threw Naraku up into the air, Naraku's tattered form flew up into the clouds and then quickly began to tumble back towards Inuyasha's waiting jaws.

Naraku's life flashed before his eyes, images of his sister and Kikyo, images of his demonic transformation, images of how he had lost the jewel.

He had no regrets.

Even if he were tumble into hell, he still had no regrets.

Just before Naraku tumbled into Inuyasha's jaw he let loose one final curse.

_Damn you...Inuyasha..._

That was the last statement that Naraku ever said, the last word that the human Onigumo would ever utter.

Naraku fell into Inuyasha's gaping mouth and was quickly swallowed up, he disappeared into the awaiting jaws and his presence was quickly snuffed out.

Inuyasha's jaws had become the gateway into hell, the gateway that beckoned Naraku to venture inside.

Naraku who had caused some much evil and strife in the world for so many years was killed just like that, Naraku who once went under the name of Onigumo and had tortured Inuyasha as a child was quickly put to a violent and terrible end.

Naraku who had transformed the Sacred Jewel into a thing of evil, he had transformed it so that he may take control of the evils of the world, so that his wish to become a pure demon would be fufilled.

But his plan had backfired, and his plot to corrupt the jewel had been his downfall.

For now Inuyasha was the master of all the evils the jewel had come to incoporate...

_**Inuyasha...**_

Miroku stirred in his unconscious state and tentavily opened his eyes, his eyes soon snapped open as he stared up the hulking dog demon overhead.

He climbed up into a standing posistion and gaped with his mouth open at the humongous demon, it towered over the destroyed castle and a deep growl emitted from it's throat.

It was then that Miroku realized that the beads that usually encircle his hand were gone, he looked at his right palm and gasped when he found that the hole in it was no longer there.

If his Wind Tunnel had disappeared...the Naraku must...

Miroku looked up in wonderment at the dog demon and soom came to the realization that it was Inuyasha, Inuyasha had finally transformed into a pure demon and had killed Naraku.

Part of him wanted to yell out in glee...the other part of him wanted cower in fear...

Inuyasha had become a most hideous demon.

Miroku looked around him at the damage that was done to the castle, his eyes narrowed in worry when he couldn't see Sango or Kagome or Shippo.

He leapt over the rocks and dug through the rubble to try and uncover them, he lifted rock after rock feverishly and prayed to Buddha that they were still alive.

The first person he uncovered was Sango, she coughed weakly as the dust entered her lungs but smiled and opened her eyes to show that she was still alive.

Soon after he found Shippo and Kirara, they were dirtied up a little, but they were still in good spirts.

He moved onto the rubble to the right of Sango, he dug through the rocks and dirt to try and find Kagome, he moved a particualary large boulder ot find Kagome lying still on the ground.

She was covered from head to toe in soot and blood, her eyes were shut peacefully while Miroku shook her several times.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled at the top of his lungs as he shook her, "Kagome, wake up!"

Just then he saw the large hole in the left side of her chest, he stepped backwards and held back the tears as he realized that she was dead.

Shippo jumped across the rubble and looked down to see Kagome's body, he bursted out into tears when he saw that she was fatally injured.

"Kagome! Don't die!"

Kagome's friends began to crowd around her dead body and mourn her death, Sango leaned against Miroku and pressed her hand against her wounds.

Shippo clutched the tattered edges of Kagome shirt and sobbed into it, Miroku simply looked away and tried to hide the fact that the tears were welling up in his eyes.

He suddenly became aware that Inuyasha was no longer towering over them, he looked around frantically to try and spot as to where he had gone.

His sight moved over to a large hole in the adjacent wall, two red orbs could be seen within the darkness of the opening.

The red orbs moved closer and closer out into the courtyard, Miroku pulled up his staff and prepared for whatever danger may face him.

While it felt strange to clutch his staff without the hole in his right hand he soon dismissed it from his mind so that he may face whatever it was in the darkness.

The red orbs were now close enough so that he could see what they were...

Eyes...

Inuyasha's scarlet red eyes peered at him from the confines of the hole, the slightly from left to right as Inuyasha strode towards his friends posistion.

Miroku was paralyzed with fear as he stood there entranced with those demonic eyes, they stared right through him and into the depths of his soul.

Two clawed hands gripped the sides of the hole and lifted Inuyasha up out of the hole, he stood in the bright sunlight so that Miroku and the others could see what he had become.

He was clad in nothing more than a pair of black loose fitting pants, draped over his shoulder was a shirt that was of the same color as the pants.

Inuyasha grinned maliciously at the group of humans before him and procedded to slip into the shirt. It was obvious that from the size and color of the robes that they once belong to Naraku.

Inuyasha's never left the group of humans as he put on the robe, his gaze traveled from person to person with great interest and utter calmness.

_"Well..." _Inuyasha said with a small laugh, "_I guess it's time I get my prize..."_

He licked his lips hungrily and started to walk towards the humans, his sights were locked onto the badly wounded woman who kneeled before him.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all frozen with fear as they watched him approach, his demonic aura was eminatting from his body so violently it nearly choked them.

A ominious wind blew over the castle as Inuyasha came closer and closer, his wide unblinking gaze was forever on Sango, his mouth grinning with anticipation at his up coming meal.

_Inuyasha..._

Inuyasha stopped when he heard a faint voice call of from behind his meal, something inside him twinged when the voice called out his name.

From behind his meal an arm reached up to grab the meal's shoulder, it weakly pulled the figure that was attached to it up into a sitting posistion.

It was a young girl...the young girl he had thought was dead earlier...

Her shirt was stained so red with blood that it was impossible to tell what color it was earlier, a large gaping hole could be seen in the left side of her chest.

Her face dripped with sweat mixed with dirt, her eyes were half closed in a dreamy fashion, her hair was matted with dry blood and rocks.

At first Inuyasha grinned to himself and thought that he had yet another meal...

But something inside his heart pulled at him, a quizzacal look came over his face as he stared at the girl.

Why was she staring at him in such a strange manner?

What was going on inside of him?

His heart began race, his hands trembled with some unknown emotion, his lips suddenly became extremly dry, sweat began to form on his brow.

How could a mere human girl make him feel this way?

He hadn't felt like this when he was fighting Naraku...so what was this girl doing to him.

The pulling inside of his heart soon came to feel as if he were being stabbed, a sharp pain in his right side that just wouldn't go away had formed.

He took several steps backwards in fear and clutched the right side of chest, the pain was growing more and more as he stared at the girl.

"_In-Inu-..." _The girl stuttered through the pain and reached out a hand towards him, "_Inuyasha..."_

Something inside of him told him to kill her, a voice that screamed to finish her and get on with his meal.

Yet another voice said to not kill her, to let her live and to leave this wretched place.

This time...the latter was the stronger of the two.

Inuyasha took yet another few steps backwards and turned around, whatever this girl was he didn't want to be anywhere near her, he didn't want this girl to touch him!

Inuyasha leapt from the courtyard up into the air, he disappeared up into clouds and then descended several yards away.

The others watched despondently as he leapt farther and farther away, he was now only a black speck fleeing in the distance...

Hideous Inuyasha...

They looked back at Kagome, the girl who they had thought was once dead, they wondered to themselves what do with this girl from the future.

They looked at the destruction around them and marveled at the story they would tell...

The story of...

The Dog and the Spider.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Whew! After 4 months it is finally done! I both like and hate how this chapter turned out. I made most of the mistakes I usually make, but I like the basic formula of the story.

Inuyasha now wears Naraku's robes, this is to signify how much more like Naraku he has become.

I orginally wanted to name this chapter "The Great Demon, Inuyasha" but I ended up settling with "The Dog and the Spider."

It's going to be awhile until I write the nest chapter so bear with me folks, and please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!


	7. Kikyo of Dead Souls

_

* * *

_

_  
And now was acknowledged the presence of the Red Death._

_He had come like a theif in the night,_

_And one by one dropped the revellers in the blood bedewed halls of their revel._

_And the life of the ebony clock went out with the last of the gay._

_And the flames of the tripods expired._

_And Darkness and Decay and the Red Death held illimitable dominion over all..._

A lone figure stood before a flowing river and look down into the reflection in the water, the wind whipped around this figure and moved the clouds to allow the moonlight to glow upon him.

He was dressed in dark black robes, his hair was waist length and silver, his skin was fair color and reflected the moonlight slightly.

But it was his face that was the most frightining of all, the cheeks were lined with blue scar-like lines, his eyes were crimson red and the pupils were a deep blue, they shone with pure hatred and the murderous intent of a true beast.

The face that stared up from the water was that of the former half demon, Inuyasha.

That is to say...he was no longer the being he once was, he had abandoned that persona only hours ago.

Inuyasha had lost the part of him that was human, the part of him that was once so loved had been removed from his mind.

He had accepted the dark temptations of the Black Shikon Jewel, he had consumed the darkness of the world just for the chance to exact his vengence.

Kagome...the love of his life...the only one for him...had been murdered.

Inuyasha lost everything in that single moment, in that one moment he had failed everything he had promised her, she had died while he stood by and watched.

He had nothing to lose, and everything to gain.

It didn't matter if he had lost his humanity, it didn't matter if had become a blood thristy beast, all that mattered was that long standing wish of becoming a full demon had been fufilled.

Now this power was his, and now he cared for nothing...nothing except himself.

All thoughts of Kagome and his former life had been erased from his mind, in their place was a savage bloodlust, a thirst for violence and gore.

But there was still a part of him mind that had managed to stay intact, a small part of his conscience that still lived in thrived within the great beast.

The part of him that Kagome had loved still existed, even if he had little control of his new form.

Inuyasha didn't know that he would be transformed into this bloodthirsty beast, but then again...he didn't care.

Kagome was lost...or so he thought.

Kagome had somehow survived, even after being stabbed in the chest and several minutes of bleeding, she had survived long enough to see her Inuyasha.

For a brief fleeting moment, Inuyasha's human side had pulled through, it had pulled through long enough to stop him from commiting unspeakable acts. He had gained enough power to stop the demon from killing his dear friends.

But know the demon was back, and it was hungrier than ever.

Demon Inuyasha knelt down beside the river and stared at the face that looked at him from the water, he stroked his hand against his left cheek, and winced as one of his claws scratched the flesh into a long scratch.

"My name...is Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha silently spoke to himself, he watched as the face in the water silently mouthed the exact same words.

"I...remember...something...there is something I have to do..."

A sharp pain in his chest suddenly appeared right over his heart, Inuyasha grasped the area and coughed as the pain increased, he cringed in pain as he thought about what he had to do. The more he thought the more the pain would increase.

He glimpsed at the face in the water as he held his chest in pain, the face seemed to smile reassuringly to him as he felt the pain suddenly diminish.

"Voices...who are these in my head..."

The face in the water smiled even more, it seemed to try and be saying something, something he couldn't quite make out.

The voices seemed to grow louder and louder, two of them could be heard distinctly now, they began to talk to him as if the knew him for a long time.

The face in the water...or should he say...faces.

The face had now split into two, two faces who were _very_ different.

One of them was young human male, with long black hair and a kind face he seemed very sad, as if a great tragedy had befallen him.

The other was of hideous demonic being, his long silver hair and red eyes were filled with anger, but what was most suprising was that he looked exactly like Inuyasha.

"_Are you always this weak or is it just this idiot?" _The demonic face jeered at the human face.

"Who are you..." Inuyasha asked the faces within the water.

"**We're you...or rather...your mind..." **The kind human face replied.

"My mind..." Inuyasha stared even deeper into the rushing stream, straining to hear the voices words.

"_I can't belive that you were ever a part of us! Your so damn weak!"_

**"I can't believe that we ever wanted to a monster like you in our mind!"**

_"Hehehehehe, like he could ever use you. He needs me to provide what he needs to survive!"_

"Survive..." Inuyasha's mind was torn in two as he listened to those voices, they seemed very familiar to him as if he known them his entire life.

"_You couldn't kill anything even if you wanted to! Your weak and unnecessary! GO AWAY!"_

"**I won't go away that easily!"**

"How do you know me?" Inuyasha asked the faces, although it was dubious question. He didn't even know he was, but he knew he had to find out.

"_Hmmmm, so you still haven't figured it huh? I guess the jewel transformed your mind as well."_

**Which would explain why we are talking to him...Inuyasha you used the jewel to..."**

Suddenly a sharp pain rung out into Inuyasha skull, he grabbed his head and dunked his head in the water to try and dull the pain.

_"Shut up! He doesn't need to be reminded of what he used to be!"_

Then, just as soon as the pain appeared it disappeared, he pulled his head out of the water and wiped the water out of his eyes.

_"You don't need to worry about how you were born or where you came from. All you need to know is how to kill..."_

"Kill..."

**"Shouldn't he know why he killed! We killed Naraku already! Our fight is over!"**

_"It's never over! We'll kill and kill until their is nothing left!"_

The voices battled it out in his head for an untold amount of time, he could only sit and listen to the voices in his head.

_"Vengence is why we kill! Naraku stole from us and now we have nothing left!_"

"**He...he killed Kagome...he killed the one we loved..."**

"Love..." Inuyasha whispered to himself, this word sounded so familiar and warm, although he didn't even know what this strange world meant.

_"Love! HA! What do you know about love!"_

Where the human voice had always been low tone and somewhat weak sounding it know responded with anger and strength.

**"I KNOW WHAT IT IS TO LOVE!"**

**"And...I will love...again..."**

The voices grew silent the instant the sentence was finished, the faces in the water melded back into his own demonic image.

Inuyasha stared into the water as if the faces would return and answer his questions, but the water only reflected his face, the voices remained unspeaking within his mind.

Images of the past events flashed before Inuyasha's mind, that demon named Naraku whom he felt such hatred for, the undying hunger he felt as he stared at that young woman with the boomerang, and the face of that girl that had caused him to run away in shame.

He clutched his head and writhed with pain as he tried to remember what happened to him before that fight with Naraku, but nothing came to mind as he searched his past.

All he felt was pain...pain and hunger.

The moon shone down upon this pitiful creature who had caused himself so much pain, this creature who had given up so much that he had lost his own memories.

Lost his only love...

"Kagome..."

* * *

Meanwhile Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were gathered around a fire and tended to their wounds, they were badly hurt and confused about what had happened earlier that day. 

Shippo was busy changing the wet cloth on Kagome's forhead, he grimaced as her breath came out in rapid gasps, her wounds were grave and it was a miracle that she was still alive.

"Please Kagome..." Shippo said as he replaced the dry cloth with a wet one, "Please be okay..."

But the likelyhood of Kagome surviving through her wounds was low, she had a hole in her chest that was 6 inches in diameter, she was losing blood at an alarming rate and would probably be dead by the end of the night.

Miroku looked over at Shippo and Kagome and sighed, as much as he wished he could there was nothing that he could do for her, all he could do was pray that her soul could find peace.

He directed his attention back to Sango and wrapped her arm in yet another layer of bandages, her wounds were not as serious and her strength would pull her through this tragedy.

Sango was awake now although she hadn't spoken a word since they left the castle, her eyes portrayed a look of utter dismay and confusion, it was no wonder though.

She had killed her brother and watched him be dragged down into hell, the last of her clan had been erased and she had been the one to end the bloodline.

Miroku meanwhile sat back and looked up at the moon, it shone with a magnificent brilliance and comforted him in this time of need. It was nice to know that no matter what happened in this world, their was still something that would stay the same and unchanging.

He left hand unconciously went to his right hand and began to feel where the hole had once been, Miroku smiled to himself as he felt that the hole had completly disappeared. That hole was of course the cursed Wind Tunnel, upon the destruction of Naraku the curse had been lifted.

Miroku was free of that terrible curse that threatened his very life.

But the cost for this relief was very high indeed, Kagome was on the verge of death, and Inuyasha had become a blood thirst demon.

"I wonder where he is..." Miroku thought to himself, he glanced at Sango and Kagome to make sure they were still alive and went back to thinking of old friend.

Inuyasha had consumed the Sacred Jewel an fufilled his long standing wish to become a full demon, but his demeanor had drastically changed.

Most high class demons prefer only to eat animals and leave humans to themselves, it was common knowledge that only low weak demons prefer the flesh of men. It was obvious by Inuyasha's actions and words that he intended to devour Sango, but that was confusing because it was also obvious that he transformed into a high power demon.

It was all very confusing, what power did the demonic side of Inuyasha hold? What happened to the Inuyasha they once knew, what stopped him from killing them in Naraku's castle.

"It's a miracle she's alive..." Sango's voice suddenly broke his train of thought, he saw her looking over at Kagome who still lay unconcious several feet away.

"Sango..." Miroku caringly said, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah..." Sango said lifting herself up to lean against a large rock, she winced as the bandages squeezed against her abdomen. After awhile she became comfortable enough to stop moving, she continued to keep looking at her friend Kagome though.

"My wounds are nothing compared hers..." Sango whispered sadly, "Not just physically too..."

Miroku gave a quizicall look, she noticed the look and directed her glance back towards him.

"I only lost my brother..." Sango tried to hold back the tears "Kagome...she lost the one she loves..."

Miroku could only nod in agreement to this statement.

Kagome's heavy breathing could be heard from even their distance, it cut through the silence between them and reminded them of how little time she had left.

"Kagome..." Sango could do little to hold the tears back, they came forth in heavy streams now.

"The...the only reason she's alive...is for...him..."

Sango's injured body shook with tears, she was weeping for her friend who had lost her love, and her friend who had given up himself for her.

Inuyasha who was once so kind and loving to his friends. The man that had pledged everlasting love to the human girl who had opened up his cold heart.

Where was he now?

"Inuyasha..." His name slipped out of Kagome's lips, her breathing was becoming more and more labored by the minute, and yet she still had enough strength to speak of the one she loved.

What could be going through her mind as she thought of her dear Inuyasha?

What would she think of him now?

* * *

Inuyasha stumbled along a path that lay adjacent to a rushing river, the moonlight lit up the path before him as he dragged his feet across the beaten earth. His eyes were half closed in dreamlike state while his gaze was directed to the ground before him. 

He didn't know how long he had been walking along this path nor did he care, he had just been walking this road for some time while he tried to sort out the memories within his head.

Only faint memories of faces and voices drifted in and out of his mind, only pieces of the life he was once had existed in his mind, a life that had been a but fogotten.

But one of the strongest memories was that of raven haired girl, everytime this girl's face would appear in him mind's eye he would feel a strong tugging at his heart.

Unfourtunatly any further effort to try and remember who this girl was would result in a sharp pain running through his head. No matter how hard he tried to remember what he was before that fight with Naraku he could not bring up the memories of his own past.

He walked on and on through the fields and the meadows, clutching his head in pain while the memories refused to surface. He tried to keep his eyes as wide open possible as if they could help him see who or what he was in the past.

The voices his head would come in and out of present mind, sometimes they would speak words of comfort, other times they would scream as to how much they hated him.

Right now...the demon was speaking to him.

_"What are you trying to do? The past doesn't matter...all that matters is now."_

"How...how are you speaking to me?" Inuyasha spoke softly, "How are you in my head!"

"_Me?" _The demon chuckled, "_I'm the one who is going to help you through all this..."_

After this the voice fell silent, Inuyasha called out for it several times before giving up. He walked onwards towards the horizon, he had no destination but at this point in time it didn't matter.

That demonic voice that was talking to him, that voice often spoke a lot more than the human voice, it also sounded stronger. Inuyasha could remember the call of this voice when he had fought Naraku, this voice had resounded in his head while he slain that weak half demon.

The human voice on the other hand often sounded weak and distant, like he was on the verge of death and could fade away at anytime. The demon voice had said that Inuyasha should discard that persona, that the human side within him was the only thing holding him back.

Inuyasha was a full demon, and because he was a demon it was no wonder that he felt he should cast off that human side of him. Although Inuyasha did not remember his half demon years a small part of him had been saved in the corners of his mind, a part of him that couldn't be erased even through the powers of the Shikon Jewel.

The human side of him also refused to be destroyed from Inuyasha's mind, whenever Inuyasha thought of getting rid of the human side it would always bring up _her_ face.

Kagome...

His memories of her had been lost, but the love for her had not been diminished in the least bit. He just could not bring himself to lose the human part for fear of losing the memory of that girl, all of which was to the disdain of the demon.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha said as he tenderly thought of that girl's face, "Why do I feel this...this

feeling within my heart..."

Inuyasha's love had survived even the dark powers of the Black Shikon No Tama, just as Kagome's loved had survived even the grips of death itself.

But would they ever feel the warmth of each others touch again, would they ever feel the love that blossomed between them, how much tradgedy must they face before seeing each other for at least one more time.

Inuyasha's crimson eyes began to leak tears of sadness as he thought of his dear Kagome, he knew not who that girl was or why he cried for her, but he knew that the sight of her face brought him both pain and joy.

Suddenly his ears twitched as heard a sound coming from ahead, he wiped the tears from his eyes and focused the forward to see what had made the sound. He could see a large male walking along the beaten path, he held up a torch to light his way and a bundle of supplies was slung over his shoulder.

He was likely to be a wanderer or perhaps...

Inuyasha's nose picked up the scent of humans wafting from the north, the man had likely come from that village and was on his way to some unknown destination.

The demonic voice now spoke out in glee.

_"You haven't eaten all day you know..."_

"Eat...a human...what do you think I am?"

Normally an advanced demon would not eat humans, as most of them prefer to stay out of the sight of the human. Only the most basic and primitive of demons would bother to eat human flesh, but the demon part of Inuyasha was different from most demons.

Throughout years of pain and slavery brought on by humans had enraged the demon part of Inuyasha, he had shoved all that pain into a corner of his mind where is grew and festered while fueling the rage of his supressed demonic mind.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with hunger as he listened to voice inside of him, a evil smile quickly spread over his face while he continually kept his eyes on the approaching person.

His delicate ears could pick up the sound of the person's blood running through his veins, Inuyasha passed his tounge over fangs.

"_Yeah...why shouldn't I eat them..." _Inuyasha's voice changed slightly as he cracked his knuckles, it had taken on a more evil and sinister tone than before. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through him his as his mind became more and more possessed with evil, a dark power was welling up from inside his chest and began to slowly spread all over his body.

His nose flared as he took in the scent of the human, his ears twitched slightly at the sound of each footstep, his crimson eyes began to glow in the darkness of the night. In only a short amount of time the savage demon within him had become the sole possessor of his present mind, it was if he was lion slowly stalking his prey.

_"After all, there only a bunch of stinking humans," _Inuyasha growled malicously, _"They should be honored to be food for a demon such as I!"_

Inuyasha stepped out from the bushes and onto the path that the villager was walking, his black robes blended perfectly into the darkness but did little to hide the reddish glow of his eyes.

The villager sung a little tune to himself as he travelled along the path, little did he know of the fate that would soon await him. While he walked along the beaten path he began to slow down as he saw two reddish orbs only a few feet away from him.

"W-Who's there?" The villager yelled out into the night, he held up his torch higher in a effort to illuminate the area.

"Be you man or beast!"

Inuyasha stepped forward into the light casted by the torch, the villager stepped backwards in fear as he gazed upon Inuyasha figure.

At first the man was confused on what Inuyasha was exactly, while he stood only a few feet shorter than him the strange boy seemed to exude with power. He was dressed from head to foot in dark black robes and his white hair descended just below his waist.

While he appeared human at first glance it didn't take long to recognize his demonic features, dog like ears, sharp fangs and claws, and crimson eyes that peered into his soul.

After a moment of suprise the man regained his composure and reached within his own robes, he pulled out a large knife and held in front of him in a effort to scare the demon.

"S-Stay from y-you..." the man searched for words to say, "Y-you...whatever the hell you are!"

Inuyasha smiled so wide that it showed off how sharp and long his fangs were, his stomach growled with anticipation as he listened the rapid heartbeat of this doomed traveller.

_"You humans..." _Inuyasha chuckled as he took several steps forward, _"You humans disgust me!"_

The man stumbled backwards to try and get away from the approaching Inuyasha, his hand shook and he desperatly tried to keep his composure. Inuyasha was walking slowly forward and the man began to wonder what this demon would do to him.

"S-Stay away you here me!" The man screamed in terror, "Stay away or else!"

Inuyasha chuckled some more and raised his hands towards the man, the moonlight glinted off the sharpened claws and scared the man even more. Inuyasha laughed out loud as the man shook all over with fear, he was throughly enjoying the fear that this man felt and the fear helped increase his hunger.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The man screamed as he ran towards Inuyasha swinging the knife wildly, there was flash of gold and the villager felt something warm and wet splash onto his face.

He looked down onto the hand that was holding the knife, and screamed when he realized that hand was no longer attached to his arm. The blood spurted from the stump of his arm and the tears streamed from his eyes, all of sudden he felt the ice cold hands of Inuyasha wrap themselves around his face.

Inuyasha laughed with glee while he squeezed the man's head harder and harder, he could hear his skull began to crack and could feel his hangs digging into the man's flesh.

Inuyasha's insidious laugh and the man's horrible screams mixed with one another in the darkness of the night, the torch he had once held was dying out and the light began to recede. He could feel the life slipping out of him as death's grip closed down and crushed his skull.

_"I want you all...to just die!"_

The laugh of Inuyasha and the villager's screamed was quickly silenced by a loud snap, the traveller's thrashing body ceased all movement and Inuyasha dropped the corpse down onto the ground.

He looked at his blood covered claws and began to laugh like a madman, it had become an amusing game to Inuyasha, to see how long it took before this man had died. He had killed for more than just a demonic hunger, he had killed him just for the pure pleasure of it.

"I killed that man...I killed him and I like it..."

"_Yes Inuyasha, it's you...it what **we **wanted."_

"I actually enjoyed it, I attainted fufillment from killing him?"

_"It's what we do! That is our purpose, that is our meaning to live?"_

"Purpose? Meaning to live?"

"_It's what we were born to do. I was born from you, and now you can finally become me."_

"Is it my purpose to kill? To kill...humans?

"_Yes! Lets kill those filthy, disgusting humans!"_

"But that girl...K-K-Kagome..."

Suddenly Inuyasha doubled over in pain, images began to flood forward into his mind, images of him being beaten and tortured by humans. All thoughts and fragmented memories were pushed out by the horrible images of his childhood, images of him when he was on the brink of death.

_"Those humans! They deserve to die! All of them, every stinking one!"_

The pain slowly began to subside after a time, Inuyasha gathered his strength together and stood up slowly. He raised his head up to the moon and smiled at it, he raised his hands to face and smeared it the blood of the human he just killed. With a loud and determined voice he declared his dark intentions.

"_I won't stop...I won't stop until every human it dead. Even that girl, that...Kagome."_

Deep within corner of Inuyasha's mind the human part of him wept, wept for the life of his dear, dear Kagome.

* * *

The sun rose from behind a large snow covered moutain, sunlight filled the valley and highlighted a tiny village that sat nesseled in large valley, the people within the village were simple and enjoyed a life of farming and fishing from the adjacent river. 

The residents of the village stirred and began to awake to do their chores, the men went about to tilling their crops and fields while the women took care of the children and kept clean their homes.

They had all lived in their tiny little village for years and had grown to love the simple life.

But their was one resident of the village who had not been living there for years, she had only gotten their several weeks before, but in those few weeks she had helped the villagers many times.

Her name was Kikyo.

Kikyo, the priestess who had at one time be the lover of Inuyasha. Kikyo who had died was resurected, who had sworn undying revenge on Inuyasha.

She used the souls of dead madiens to fuel her body of dirt and clay, her soul collectors would gather these lost souls and implant their lifeforce into her artificial body.

But right now she was busy tending the wounded people of the village, she would go about healing their wounds and sickness without accepting any money or help.

At the present moment she was walking towards the abandoned house she had found, it served as a makeshift hospital where she would heal the wounded. She had been walking around all night, occasionaly stopping to accept a soul that a soul collector had brought. She never slept or ate so walking for hours on end never bothered her much, it was all she could while the night went on.

As she approached the house she noticed that a brigade of villagers were making their way towards the house, it quickly became apparent that they were carrying the body of one of their own. It wasn't very suprising that one of them had become injured, wounds were common when working with sharp tools in the fields.

"Lady Kikyo!" One of them children ran forward from the crowd and towards her, the child's clothes were torn and covered with dirt, her face was smeared with mud and a reddish substance that was soon understood to be blood.

"Lady Kikyo!" The young girl ran up to Kikyo and grapsed her robes tightly, "Lady Kikyo, a demon is attacking the village!"

Kikyo looked over in the direction the village lay, a large plume of smoke that she didn't notice earlier was lifting up slowly over the trees, her delicate eyes picked up the souls of the villagers lifting up along side the black smoke.

The procession of villagers ran towards Kikyo while holding onto their wounded village leader, as they walked up beside Kikyo he weakly grasped the sleeve of her robe. His wounds were grave and deep, it was hard to tell if he would live through the rest of the day.

"You musn't return to the village Lady Kikyo!" The chief weakly said, "You'll be killed!"

Kikyo gave a quick reassuring smile to the village elder and then instructed the other survivors to tend to each others wounds inside the hut, after telling them that she would be fine she took her bow and arrows and headed towards the burning village.

The souls of the villagers who had died were growing quickly in number, they floated around her and the voices of the dead warned her to not go any further, warned her of the demon who had killed so many of their own.

Kikyo ignored the cries of the slain innocent and procedded onwards towards the village, soon the bluish glow of the villager's souls became masked by the thick black smoke of burning rubble. She pushed through the thick smoke as if it weren't even there, her powers as a preistess protected her through the poisonous smoke and searing heat.

After a short while she began to recognize the familiar sights of the village, homes and fields that lay within the village boundries were still there, except now they were covered in flames. She soon picked up the spirit energy of the villagers, as well as the spirit energy of a particulary powerful demon.

"Such power this demon has..." She spoke to herself, "It's...familiar. But where have I encountered such a demon, I'm sure I would've dealt with it..."

Kikyo walked towards the demonic power that continued to send the souls of the villagers towards heaven, the black smoke began to dissipate as she walked into area where the fire had not yet reached. As she walked out of the smoke she was astonished to see what or rather, who...the demon was.

Inuyasha.

But he was not the Inuyasha she had once known and loved, his lovely hazel eyes were now a deep crimson red, his face was lined with blue colored scars, his entire countenance had dramatically changed from the person he once had.

Kikyo could only stand in astonishment as she stared at the demonic Inuyasha, luckily his gaze was directed at the right and he didn't notice that she was there. Kikyo's hand shook as she stared at Inuyasha, her mind screamed out to grab her arrows and strike him down but her body could only shake with fear.

"How can this be!" She silently screamed to herself, "I must exact my revenge, I must kill Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's cold expression suddenly changed as he curled his frown into smile, his eyes stared off into the distance while Kikyo struggled to keep her legs from failing. Suddenly from the right their came the cry of many voices, several of the villagers had banded together and were intent on attacking Inuyasha.

They charged forward weapons raised in a attempt to strike him down, but Inuyasha effortlessly dodged their strikes with only a few quick motions. Kikyo's eyes could only just make out the motion of his hands as he raised them, then all she could she see was streaks of lights as his arms became blurs of tan skin and lights.

The men's war cries stopped abruptly, they stood their with mouths gaping wide open, their eyes nearly popping out of their heads. Their bodies then exploded in cloud of blood as their wounds suddenly popped open, body parts flew in every direction and the ground was soaked red with blood.

Inuyasha's arms were covered all the way up to his elbows in their life blood, his black robes were splattered with spots of blood and flesh. Slowly Inuyasha brought his hand to his lips and procedded to clean the blood from his palms, he savored the taste of blood in his mouth and lipped his lips hungrily after he was done.

"W-W-What is this!" She thought to herself, "What has happened to him, this cannot be the Inuyasha I know!"

That's when it struck her, the Shikon Jewel!

"Did he use the jewel to become a full demon!" She thought, "What hideous strength is has been given to Inuyasha!"

_"Well, well, well...I didn't know such a pitiful village would have a priestess..."_

Kikyo was brought back to the real world when she heard his voice, her whole body began to shake with uncontrollable fear as she looked at his terrible form. "Why am I shaking like this?" She screamed inside her mind, "Why can't I kill him!"

_"I gonna enjoy eat-..."_

Inuyasha stopped short when he glanced upon the woman's face, instantly his heart began to ache with some unknown feeling while he looked into that woman's beatiful eyes. His lips began to tremble and his heart was beating so fast that he was sure it would burst out his chest. Images of Kagome began to surface in his mind while he looked at her, the demonic anger burning within was slowly began to die down as the woman's face calmed the beast.

Their they stood, two long lost lovers in a field of death of flames. Two hearts who had at one time loved one another so much, two hearts who had then be forced to kill each all due to the plot of one evil demon. So much time had passed since the day that they had killed each other, they had both changed in some many drastic ways since that fateful day.

Kikyo had become a living dead priestess who fed on the souls of the dead, Inuyasha had transformed into a bloodthristy demon. Both of them lived off the dead of others, both of them had become tragic souls who doomed to punishments of hell. Now both of them stood in burning village, surrounded by the bodies of the dead, now they must pitted against each other like so long ago.

"**Kikyo...It's...Kikyo!"**

_"Shutup you! We don't need you or her! We only need ourselves!"_

The voices in Inuyasha's head began to scream at each other, he grasped at his head and pulled on his hair while the volume of their screaming only increased. The pain in both his head and his heart was more than any demon or human could take. Desperatly he tried to supress the images of Kagome, distant memories of her voice, her smell, her touch. All of these slowly began to surface along with the pain he felt when he saw her supposed corpse, the pain grew stronger and stronger as memories of the woman before him also began to resurface.

"**Don't you remember the love we once shared Kikyo! Kikyo we love-"**

_"Shutup! Just shutup! Love? Ha, love only makes you weak! What we need is power, and more of it!"_

"K...Kikyo..." Her named escaped Inuyasha's lips, "K-Kikyo...who...what..."

The pain in his head was indescriable, his heart was pounding so fast that it was close to exploding. The voices were only making things worse with their constant screaming, Inuyasha could only pull his hair in frustration while the pain wracked his body.

His eyes peeked open only to see an arrow pointing right as his forhead, Kikyo had strung an arrow to her bow and was now pointing it as Inuyasha. The arrow shook while Kikyo desperatly tried to hold of it, her bottom lip was trembling with fear while she tried release the arrow.

Inuyasha's glance went from wide open with suprise to furrowed with anger, his crimson demonic eyes bore through Kikyo's heart and struck her with fear. The voices in his head slowly began to reside as the demonic anger slowly began to rise again, his eyes could see the blood pumping in her veins and his delicate ears could hear her heart rapidly beating. He gritted his teeth and got up of his hands and knees, his eyes were constantly set on the arrow as it lifted up with him.

_"Are you going to kill me?" _He smirked as he stared at Kikyo, "_Why don't you shoot?"_

There they stood, Kikyo with her arrow pointed right between his eyes, Inuyasha smirking at his past lover. Two tortured souls who would kill one or the other, two people who's loved at had been killed over 50 years ago by the demon Naraku. Now it was only a matter of time before one of them killed by the other. The smoke whipped around them and the flames drew nearer encroaching on their own little battlefield of emotions.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed aloud while tears streamed down her cheeks, "I don't know what happend to you, but I do know that I cannot forgive for this!"

Inuyasha smirked as Kikyo drew her bow backwards, the arrow was slowly filling up her own spirtual energy, it glowed with power as Kikyo prepared to strike down Inuyasha.

"At last Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed at him, "We can both finally die together!"

Inuyasha eyes grew wide as she prepared to released the arrow, suddenly everything went into slow motion. More and more images of the past flashed through his mind at blinding speeds, his face twitched with emotion at the sights and sounds. Kagome's and Kikyo's faces filled up the his vision and mixed forward into one and then split apart just as fast, no amount of words could describe the colors and images that flashed forwards into his field of vision.

There was a blinding flash of light and Kikyo released the arrow, it streaked forward towards Inuyasha and for brief moment her eyes were blinded by her own power. She couldn't hear the sound of her arrow streaking off into the distance so she assumed that it had hit it's mark, she breathed a sigh of relief now that she was sure that he was dead.

After all the pain and torture they had gone through it had finally end, after all the death and destruction that had surronded would no longer have to be suffered. Now that she had killed the love of her life she was prepared to send her ownself into hell, into hell were she would be with her dear Inuyasha for all eternity.

For a few seconds she blinked her eyes in an effort to clear the blindness, after a while her vision came back into focus and she could finally see the damage that she had done.

Her eyes met with the most hideous thing she had ever seen, her eyes were filled with the image of Inuyasha's scarlet eyes staring deep within her own eyes. Immediatly her body was filled the fear of death, her knees began to wobble with weakness, her hands were shaking so hard that she could barely hold onto to her bow, she could barely stand as she stared into those terrible red eyes.

She managed to take a couple steps backwards before falling backwards, the sleeve of her robes caught on a sharp piece of robe and ripped, blood began to pour from large gash. She grasped at her wound and stared up at Inuyasha, his robes were in perfect order, not a scratch or even a stain marred his perfect robes. Not a wound could be seen on that beautiful yet terrible face.

In his right hand he held the arrow that had been shot at him, steam rose from the arrow as the spirt energy built in it was dispersed. He grasped the arrow tightly and the wood quicky snapped under his grip, his face was completly emotionless as he stared at his ex-lover. His mind was completly blank as he stared at the face of the woman he had loved so much a one time.

"H-How could he block my Sacred Arrow..." Kikyo thought to herself, "What has happened to him, I had no idea that the Shikon Jewel could grant such dark power..."

She had no idea of what evil had been unleashed within Inuyasha's body, she had no idea that the darkness within his own heart had been finally awakened. No idea of how the evils of the world had been placed within his body and had ignited the demonic instincts within, of how the evil had cleansed his mind of all memories of love and happiness. How could she know of all the tradgedies that had taken place in his life? Losing Kagome was just what pushed him into the final step towards darkness.

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly grew wide as he stared deeper into her brown eyes, more and more images of the past flashed before his eyes. More and more memories of his dear Kagome became mixed with the memories of his past love Kikyo, his head began to hurt once more as he stared on into the those twin pools of memories, memories that brought so much pain.

"**We love her!"**

_"We hate her!"_

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo stammered as she stared up at his face filled with painful emotion, "What has happened to us?"

"**We love Kagome!"**

_"We hate her! Hate her forever!"_

"Inuyasha...are you alright!"

"**We have to stop, we have to stop for Kagome's sake!"**

_"Fuck Kagome! Fuck all the damn humans, fuck 'em and kill 'em!"_

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha clawed at his head in a effort to remove the screaming within, it was too much for his brain to handle. The screaming and painful memories, the saddness he felt in heart when the thought of Kagome and Kikyo, of the pain that their images brought to him. He locked his deadly crimson eyes onto Kikyo's face and glared, no matter what he could not get the image of Kagome's face out his head when he saw her. Giant tears began to well up in the corner of his eyes as he stared on into her eyes, a sadness that went beyond description was growing ever faster in his heart.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo's own eyes began to grow with tears as she stared at her lover, "Why are you in such pain?"

Inuyasha stared at with his crimson eyes wide open, the sadness within him began to boil and rise up into a profane anger. Seeing her face only created more and more pain for him, and the demonic voice told him that sadness and love had no place in the heart of true demon. Kagome had no business being in his thoughts or heart.

"Why..." Inuyasha said under his breath, Kikyo leaned forward slightly so that she could hear his heart wrenching words.

"**_WHY DO YOU REMIND ME OF HER SO MUCH!_**

Kikyo's eyes flew open as she felt Inuyasha claws rake over right shoulder, blood quickly spurted in all directions as Inuyasha attacked. She fell over backwards and stared up into the smoke filled sky, her hand weakly reached up the wound to feel the blood pouring out. How ironic that the wound was in the same exact place that it had been dealt to over 50 years ago, 50 years ago when she thought she had been killed by her only love. She now understood what hideous strength had been bestowed upon Inuyasha, he had given up everything that she had loved so that he could become more powerful.

But despite what he had done, despite the demonic power that he had been given, despite her immenent death. She loved him.

Deeply and truly she loved him, despite all of his faults and all that had happened between them she still loved him with all her heart.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo coughed up blood as she spoke, "I love you...I love with all of my heart...forever."

Inuyasha stepped over her dying form and stared at this strange priestess, the priestess who had reminded him of that girl Kagome. While he stared at that woman as she declared her love for him he felt yet another pulling at his heart, tears began to well up once more in his eyes. But he quickly dismissed the sadness and weakness and it was soon replaced with anger, anger for this woman causing him pain and making him feel so weak. He was angry because she made him reminded of a past that he no longer wanted to acknowledge.

A past he no longer wanted.

"_Kikyo..." _Inuyasha hissed, he raised his claws above his head and grinned evily, "_Just die already!"_

With that Inuyasha brought his claws down onto Kikyo's dying body, he procedded to claw up her body. He began laughing with insanity as he clawed up her now dead body, blood splattered all over him as he carved up the women he had so much emotion for. Her death was like he was actually clawing up his own painful memories, it was as if he destroying all the pain and emotion, like he was killing...Kagome.

"_Die! Die! Die!" _Inuyasha screamed at her lifeless body, a body that no longer resembled what it once was, "_I want all you filthy humans to die!"_

After a few more minutes of clawing he stopped, there was nothing left for him to claw. He looked at the gore on his body and smiled at the thrill of the kill, for a few minutes he had lost all memory of Kagome.

But soon the images and memories of Kagome flooding back into him mind, no matter what he did he could not shake the image of Kagome's face from his mind. The sadness in his heart could not be healed now that Kikyo had reminded him of her. He began to crave for that feeling he had when he was killed Kikyo, that feeling of pure abandon and totally forgetting Kagome's loving face.

His eyes scanned the distanced and they soon picked up the sight of several humans huddled in a group, his nose could smell the fear and the blood of the wounded. His demonic instincts began to rage and lash out within his fractured mind.

_"I understand know..."_ Inuyasha hissed, "_I'm will kill all these stinking humans...kill them all..."_

His expression was wild and desperate, his breathing was coming out in gasps as he thought of what he must do to forget the pain in his heart.

_**"I'll keep on killing until all humans are dead! I'll kill until I can finally forget Kagome!"**_

With that decleration he bounded off towards the group of villagers that had managed to escape his massacare, he was intent on killing all the humans so that me finally forget the girl he loved so much.

* * *


End file.
